


Kald snø

by Makv8899, pagnilagni



Series: Påskekrim [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Påskekrim, Slow Burn
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makv8899/pseuds/Makv8899, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Et mistenkelig lik blir funnet i fjellheimen, Kripos kobles inn i saken. Men hvem er den mystiske morderen?En liten påskekrim.





	1. Prolog: En morders sjel er blind

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141571523@N03/25989870077/in/dateposted-public/)

_Skrikene, hylene. De etser seg inn. Det er umulig å ikke høre dem._

_Vil ikke høre dem, skulle ønske det var mulig å stenge lydene ute. Pesingen, den livredde pusten, de ukontrollerte stønnene, pipene, raspingen. Lydene som blir svakere, men som likevel er der, likevel høres mot trommehinnen. Treffer hammeren, ambolten, stigbøylen, sneglehuset. Lydbølgene som overføres til Hechl's gyrus, det ubevisste hørselssenteret. Overføres videre til det øvre horisontale planet av gyrus temporalis superior, så til det bakre, der lydene er nå. Der den høres, kjennes, føles. Husker plutselig noe så banalt som detaljene i hørselsystemet fra biologitimene. Prøver å fokusere på det, flytte fokus fra det som skjer._

_Prøver å unngå kloringen, hendene som veiver. Bare holder. Klemmer. Trykker tomlene nedover på riktig sted, over luftrøret, trachea. Holder fast. Klemmer hardt. Kjenner noe som gir etter, kanskje brusk. Snur seg bort, vil ikke se. Vet at øynene ruller i panikk, kjenner dem på seg, de livredde øynene, blikket til noen som vet de skal dø. De livredde øynene til noen som prøver å trekke inn luft i lungene, men som ikke greier det. Har allerede tømt lungene for luft, på instinkt. I stedet for å holde den inne skal man puste den ut, bli kvitt den karbondionksydrike luften. Gift for kroppen, slik at man kan få inn ny oksygenrik luft. Panikken når det ikke er mulig, når lungene ikke lar seg fylle, når passasjen dit er stengt. Alt av muskelminne og vilje sier man skal trekke pusten, men det går ikke. Kjenner kloringen i ansiktet, hendene som kjemper, den panikkslagne kampen mot det faste grepet._

_Gradvis blir bevegelsene mindre, motstanden forsvinner, kroppen blir slapp mot bakken. Vet at når det ikke kommer ny luft inn i lungene, vil hjertet etter hvert slutte å pumpe, det er ikke lenger oksygen nok i blodet til at hjertet kan jobbe. Det stopper opp, slutter å slå. Det er fortsatt mulig å redde personen uten varig mén i noen minutter, få i gang blodomløpet, kretsløpet, få luft inn i lungene. 30 hjertekompresjoner, to innblåsninger, “gjenta til personen puster selv eller til kvalifisert hjelp kommer”. Det vil sannsynligvis ikke ta særlig lang tid en gang. Kanskje det holder med noen få kompresjoner og én innblåsing. Kanskje er en eneste innblåsing det som skal til her, grensen mellom liv og død, kanskje det ikke er for sent._

_Noen minutter senere er det bare en liten haug som er synlig på avstand. Bak en stein, under litt snø. Himmelen er klar, det blåser, en sur vind, et vennlig gufs fra øst._

_Sporene i snøen viskes snart ut._


	2. Selv de uskyldigste kan miste hodet

_Hun var den vakreste skapningen. Så naturlig og fin, smilerynkene når hun lo, sommerfuglene hun lagde i magen. Lette slag av vinger mot armene, en kilende følelse, som om en sekk med sommerfugler var sluppet fri i magen. Samtalene, de lette samtalene i sengen om morgenen, late lørdagsmorgener, søndagsmorgener. Fingrene mot armen, hårene som reiste seg, lette strøk mot brystkassen, langs lårene. Lepper som møtte lepper, myke og harde på samme tid. Munnen som smakte som en lett blanding av kaffe, krydder, tannkrem, mat. En svakt lukt av svette, en duft av sitrus, vasket bort i en felles dusj, av det varme vannet som rant nedover dem begge._

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141571523@N03/40862188211/in/dateposted-public/)

**Lørdag 24. mars 2018**

Den kalde vinterluften treffer ansiktet hans i det han går ut av døra. Even trekker pusten dypt, lukker øynene og nyter følelsen. Det er flere uker siden han har vært skikkelig utendørs, har ikke kjent på den deilige kulden. Trodde på et tidspunkt at han aldri skulle få oppleve det igjen. Følelsen av frihet og natur. Han ser seg rundt, tar inn omgivelsene. De snølagte fjelltoppene, den stille atmosfæren. Ikke et menneske å se, ingen å ta hensyn til, ingen som bekymrer seg og maser.

Det er helt stille. En stund står han med øynene lukket og lytter til sine egne hjerteslag, sin egen pust. Lytter etter andre lyder, finner ingenting. Med ett hører han et knirk fra hytta, skvetter til og snur seg rundt, før han slapper av igjen. Det er veggene som utvider seg etter hvert som de varmes opp. Han har fyrt opp, lagt godt med tørr bjørkeved på peisen. Det brant livlig da han gikk ut, la innpå litt ekstra for å få opp varmen mens han går en tur. Egentlig burde han sitte inne foran peisen, varme de litt frosne tærne, passe ilden. Men han kjente behovet for å komme seg ut litt, få frisk luft, oppleve naturen. Sannsynligvis er det varmere i hytta når han kommer tilbake, selv om han vet av erfaring at det tar tid å få den skikkelig varm den første kvelden. Før veggene er varme. Han vet det kommer til å brenne ut lenge før han er tilbake igjen.

Moren hans var bekymret for om han greide seg her alene, om han kom til å klare å tenne i peisen. Om han husket hvor han skulle stå for å grave seg rett ned på brønnen, på det usynlige hjørnet der de imaginære linjene fra furubusken og den lille knausen møtes. Om han husket hvor det var ekstra lys og fyrstikker, om han greide å bære med seg nok mat og klær fra veien.

Han forsikret henne om at det kom til å gå greit, at det er mobildekning her. Lovte å ringe med én gang han kom frem, si fra om det var noe. Straks han kom hit falt bitene på plass. Usikkerheten for om han husket hvor alt var, veket plass for velsmurte bevegelser. Strakk seg etter fyrstikkene som av gammel vane lå på hylla over propanen, utenfor rekkevidde for småbarna som pleide å være her for 15 år siden. Fikk fyr på peisen med avispapir og sagmugg dynket i parafin, den røde metallbøtta med hvite prikker som de hadde da han var liten sto fortsatt ved peisen. Han koblet til gassen, løftet gassflasken etter påkoblingsringen for å sjekke at den var festet riktig, uten å tenke på det. Underbevisstheten husket hvordan alt fungerer. Brønnen fant han med en gang, grov bare 20 centimeter feil. Løftet av lokket og drakk direkte fra øsen, før han fylte de to bøttene med vann og bar dem tilbake til hytta.

Mat og klær gikk greit, han hadde på ull og skiklær da han dro. Gikk på ski innover fra der drosjen satte ham av. I sekken hadde han ekstra ullundertøy, genser, ullsokker, votter og joggebukser. Mat nok for fem dager, mye pasta og tørrmat, en del øl. Moren mente det sto en dunk rødvin igjen fra da de var der i jula. Han hadde ganske riktig funnet den i matskapet, sammen med knekkebrød, nugatti, pasta og havregryn. Kommer neppe til å sulte ihjel.

Han trekker lua godt nedover ørene, trer på de grå vottene for å beskytte seg mot kulden. Døren til den lille hytta lar han være ulåst, tviler på om han kommer til å se en levende sjel den neste uken. Snøen knitrer under skiene mens han går, fyller den høylytte stillheten. Gir ham noe å fokusere på, noe som kan ta tankene bort fra alt som har skjedd de siste ukene.

Det er tidlig om morgenen, solen skinner på fjellene i vest. Den har ikke nådd frem til hytta enda, det tar et par timer før strålene når bak bergnabben den ligger i le av. Nattekulden sitter fortsatt i, snøen er kald og frossen. Våren nærmer seg og solen tar godt på dagtid, men om natten fryser den til.  Han setter ned farten på det harde underlaget, beveger seg varsomt fremover. Kjenner hvor godt det er å endelig bevege seg igjen, en behagelig verking i musklene. Planen er å gå i flere timer, gå og gå til kroppen er helt utslitt. Til han kan stupe ned i den lille køyesengen på hytta, og drømme seg bort. Prøve å glemme.

Han går nedover mot en liten dam, kjører i løssnøen. Vet det ikke er skredfare her, husker hvordan de pleide å kjøre off-piste her da de var yngre, og isfiske på vannet. Det føles som en evighet siden nå. Så utrolig mye har skjedd, og veldig lite har blitt som han håpet på. Han har for lengst innsett at barndomsdrømmene er nettopp det, drømmer. Urealistiske håp og forventninger om et voksenliv helt forskjellig fra det livet han lever i dag. Som liten drømte han om å finne den store kjærligheten, bli filmregissør og rik og berømt. Leve et liv med bøtter av glede, kjærlighet, spenning. Virkeligheten kunne ikke blitt mer annerledes.

Han ser utover de snødekte omgivelsene mens han går. Studerer de skarpe steinene, de store snøhaugene. Kjenner hvordan det gir tankene en etterlengtet pause, deilig ro i sjelen. Han trekker pusten dypt, nyter øyeblikket.

Plutselig stopper han opp, kniper øynene sammen og ser nedover mot isflaten på vannet. Han ser noe som ikke harmonerer med resten av naturbildet. Det ser nesten ut som en boblejakke. Even myser, prøver å se tydelig. Den ligger rundt femti meter unna, det er vanskelig å se den tydelig på denne avstanden. Han rynker på pannen, kan noen ha glemt igjen en boblejakke mens de var på tur, her oppe? Det virker usannsynlig, det ville blitt veldig kaldt. Det er noe med jakken og omgivelsene som får han til å forandre retning, bevege seg mot skråningen der den blå boblejakken ligger, delvis begravet av en snøhaug. Ute i ingenmannsland.

Med sakte og varsomme steg beveger han seg fremover. Tar av seg skiene, må klatre litt over noen steiner på veien, holder seg fast for å ikke miste balansen. Jo nærmere han kommer, jo sikrere blir han på at dette definitivt er en jakke. Han ser noe som ligner på en dongeribukse, lurer på om det er hår som stikker ut.

Han bråstopper. Kjenner at pulsen tar seg opp, en lett panikk tar plass i kroppen.

Med skjelvende bein beveger han seg mot det som ligger der. Både vil og vil ikke vite hva det er. Ser seg rundt, vet det ikke er noen her, vet at han er alene her oppe. Han må sjekke, må finne ut hva eller hvem som ligger der. Tanken sender frysninger gjennom kroppen. Tanken på at det ligger et menneske i snøen er så ubehagelig at han skyver den unna, det må være en stein, en gjenglemt jakke fra i sommer, blåst frem av vinden. Prøver å ikke tenke på at det kan være noe annet, at han kanskje ikke er alene her oppe likevel.

Han beveger seg sakte fremover, er redd for å skli på de glatte steinene. Støtter seg på klippene, tvinger seg til å sette det ene beinet foran det andre. Etterhvert som han kommer nærmere, ser han mer og mer av det som ligger der. Jakken, den er lyseblå, dunjakke, han kan se løse fjær gjennom et hull i den. Blonde hårtuster som stikker opp av snøen. Dongeribukse, brune vintersko, blek hud. En menneskekropp.

Det føles som et støt skyter gjennom ham når hjernen forstår hva øynene ser, fyller ham med angst og redsel. Han kjenner skjelvingene i kroppen, de starter i fingertuppene og sprer seg innover, utover igjen. Bølger gjennom kroppen, kraftigere for hver gang. Pulsen dundrer i ørene, han merker at han har glemt å trekke pusten, prøver å tvinge seg til det, men greier det ikke. Svarte prikker begynner å fylle synsfeltet, vokser til flekker, til dotter, til skyer, til en sammenhengende svart tåke foran øynene. Hvis han ikke greier å puste nå, vil han snart besvime.

Han ser opp mot himmelen og tvinger seg til å trekke pusten. Befaler lungene om å utvide seg slik at luften kan komme inn, får nesen til å presse den ned. Endelig kjenner han at det svarte letter, han kan se igjen. Konturene av fjellene, den lysere himmelen der solen har gått ned, snøen, de store steinene.

Konturene av skikkelsen i snøen foran seg.

Han lukker øynene, bøyer seg fremover og brekker seg. Trekker pusten, kjenner at øynene fylles med tårer. Brekker seg igjen. Puster, teller inni seg. Prøver å få hjernen til å fungere, finne ut hva han skal gjøre.

Vet ikke hvor lang tid det tar før han orker å snu seg mot skikkelsen igjen, om det er snakk om sekunder, minutter, timer.

Langsomt går han nærmere, tenker at han må sjekke for liv. Ansiktet er halvveis dekket med snø, huden er blålig. Han tar av seg votten og bøyer seg frem mot kroppen, vil kjenne etter puls, etter tegn på liv. Hva som helst som gjør at han kan slippe å stå her alene med et dødt menneske.

Øynene ser opp på ham. De er røde, blodsprengte. Ansiktet minner ham om Laura Palmer. Kvinnen ligger på ryggen med hodet vendt mot siden, det ene kinnet ligger mot bakken.

Han trenger ikke kjenne etter puls for å skjønne at det ikke er tegn til liv, at hun har vært død lenge. Han brekker seg, greier ikke bli kvitt synet av de røde øynene på netthinnen. Selv om han lukker dem, ser en annen vei, ser på alt annet enn kvinnen i snøen. Uansett om han gnir seg i øynene, slik at hele synsfeltet fylles av små svarte flekker som minner om fluer.

Med skjelvende hendene tar han hendene ned i lommen for å finne mobilen, skjønner at han må varsle noen. Må ringe politiet. Han er så skjelven og urolig i kroppen at det er vanskelig å åpne tastelåsen, føles uoverkommelig å taste inn det korte nødnummeret. Prøver å huske om det er 110 eller 112 som er til politiet. Den latterlige barnesangen går gjennom hodet. “Hvis du har en tyv på do må du ringe en en to.” 112. Han slår nummeret, hører den irriterende ringelyden. *Piiip, piiip*, tenker at de bruker forferdelig lang tid på å svare.

“Politiets nødsentral. Hva er nødsituasjonen?”

“Ehh hei. Ehh. Et dødt menneske. I snøen.” Even hører at stemmen skjelver, at han virker panisk, ukontrollert, syk. Han klarer ikke å ordlegge seg, klarer ikke si det han må. Trekker pusten dypt. Hjertet banker febrilsk i brystet, gjør det vanskelig å puste. Konsentrerer seg for å få kontroll. En-to-tre inn, fem-seks-syv ut, gjentar det som et mantra, passer på å ikke telle for fort, ikke få for mye oksygen inn. Bare konsentrere seg om tallene, om pusten, om å kjenne den kjølige vinterluften passere gjennom nesehulen, svelget, luftrøret, ned i lungene.

“Hvor er du hen?” Stemmen til kvinnen i den andre enden er rolig og tålmodig. Han hører lyden av taster og stemmer i bakgrunnen. “Du, hør her. Pust med meg nå.” De bestemte ordene rykker ham ut av transen, får ham til å gjenvinne kontrollen. At et annet menneske hører ham, skjønner at han ikke får puste, er nok til at han greier det. Han trekker pusten inn, puster ut, inn, ut. Hører at det blir mindre hektisk, stillere, føler seg mer normal.

“På fjellet. På Rena.” Svarene er korte ord, han klarer ikke formulere ordentlige setninger. Det føles som om hjernen er skrudd av, som om stresshormonene samler seg og prøver å få ham til å løpe, komme seg unna.

Hun spør en rekke spørsmål om hvor han er, hvordan liket ser ut, hva han gjør. Even prøver å svare så godt han klarer, men vet at han høres fjern ut. Klarer ikke fokusere, føles ikke lenger som om han eier sin egen kropp, sin egen munn. Han hadde ikke i sin villeste fantasi forventet at dette skulle skje. At han skulle havne i en slik situasjon. Har aldri tidligere sett et dødt menneske, takket pent nei da han fikk tilbud om å se sin avdøde grandtante. Orket ikke tanken, blir fortsatt uvel av å ta de rutinemessige blodprøvene, må konsentrere seg for å virke som om han har kontroll.

“Vi har sendt ambulanse og politi, men det kan ta litt tid før de kommer. Kanskje et par timer. Du må nesten bare vente”, sier den vennlige kvinnen.

Even lukker øynene, lurer på hvordan han skal holde ut et par timer her alene. Sammen med en død menneskekropp. Et lik. Han snur seg bort, er nødt til å sette seg ned. Klarer ikke stå her og se på de røde, livløse øynene. Restene av det som sikkert har vært et pent ansikt. Han børster snø ned fra en liten stein, setter seg ned. Krymper seg sammen til en liten ball, vugger forsiktig frem og tilbake for å holde varmen. Venter. Det er det eneste han kan gjøre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for hyggelig mottakelse da, dere! ❤️❤️❤️ Fortsett å kommenter :)


	3. Du skal ikke slå ihjel

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141571523@N03/39968091705/in/dateposted-public/)

**Lørdag 24. mars 2018**

“Tror du det skjer noe spennende i dag da?”

Emma sitter henslengt på pauserommet mens hun spiser. Tygger intenst på knekkebrødet, har ikke spist så mye i dag. Tar en slurk smoothie fra den lille flasken hun kjøpte på Kiwi på vei til jobb, kjenner at det svir i munnsåret. Det er varmt, hun føler seg klam. Ser ned på den mørkeblå NATO-genseren, den er alt for varm til å ha på inne, men hun kom nettopp inn etter å ha sjekket patruljebilen. Må bortom bensinstasjonen etter pausen for å kjøpe mer spylervæske. Kjenner seg mer og mer irritert over at de andre ikke kan sørge for å kjøpe mer når de tar den siste kannen.

Været er heldigvis greit, det snødde lett i ettermiddag, men det er bare noen få kuldegrader. Ikke den bitende kulden det var før isen la seg på elven, eller temperaturen de hadde i mars. 35 kuldegrader. Hun trodde noe var galt da hun tok bilde av vinterutsikten fra stuevinduet, og la på snapchat-filteret med temperatur. Hvor er det trettifem kuldegrader, liksom?

Jo, på føkkings Rena. Stedet midt i ingenting. “Vilje til vekst” er visst slagordet deres. Stedet har i det minste vekstpotensiale, fra omtrent null, liksom. Det var ikke akkurat her hun håpet på å ende opp da hun gikk ut av Politihøgskolen. Søkte på alt som var av jobber i Oslo, ville helst bo i nærheten av vennene.  Holde oversikten over hva de gjør og hvem de omgås. Hadde også lyst til å bo i nærheten av familien, har et nært forhold til moren sin, Wenche. Men ble hele tiden forbigått på jobbintervju, valgt bort. Derfor flyttet hun hit, til ingenmannsland. Verdens kjedeligste sted.

Emma hadde et lite håp om at Forsvaret og Høgskolen kunne gi litt liv, men soldatene er bare i leiren, og militærpolitiet håndterer alle saker der de er involvert. Studentene er stort sett seriøse deltidsstudenter på samlingsbaserte studier, de greier ikke engang holde skikkelig liv i en studentbar. Alt de tilbyr er quiz én gang i uka, og en og annen kjip konsert med stort sett lokale band. Emma har vært der én gang, og lidd seg gjennom en halv konsert med _Kåre and da gangstas_ eller noe i den duren. Lyden var forferdelig, bassen alt for høy og vokalen hørtes ut som skriking. Hun unnskyldte seg overfor fyren hun var der sammen med og dro hjem, skyldte på hodepine. Har verken sett fyren eller baren igjen.

Veldig lite er som hjemme i Oslo. Ingen steder å spise, annet enn gatekjøkken og den sedvanlige tyrkisk-italienske restauranten alle småsteder har. Med Thousand island og isbergsalat til alt. Ingen barer. Ingen butikker. Ingen kule steder å henge. Kino én gang i uka, bare filmer hun allerede har lastet ned. Slalombakke og skiterreng, jaktmuligheter i fleng, men hun interesserte seg ikke for det. Kunne ikke brydd seg mindre.

Hun sjekker mobilen for hundrede gang i dag. Fortsatt ingen melding fra Chris, det stikker litt i magen. Vissheten om at han ikke har svart, at han er for opptatt. Hun lurer på hva han driver med, hvem han har hengt med det siste døgnet. Om han har hatt sex med ei berte fra Tinder, om det er noe han er villig til å fortelle om hvis hun spør. Forhåpentligvis ikke. Hun kjenner at magen snører seg ukomfortabelt, orker ikke å tenke på kjærlighetslivet hans. Prøver å fokusere på maten foran seg, kan ikke bli dratt inn i den destruktive tankerekken. Hun vet at alt uansett er ødelagt, at det er ingen måte å rette opp i det hun har gjort.

Hun har ikke fått noen nye venner siden hun flyttet hit, har knapt nok sett noen lokale på sin egen alder som ikke kjører traktor eller rånebil, eller som triller på en barnevogn. Har bodd her i tre måneder og kjenner fortsatt ingen, annet enn de få kollegene på lensmannskontoret.

Det er et lite kontor, to politibetjenter og en sekretær. De har åpent tre dager i uken og har vaktsamarbeid med resten av distriktet. Er ikke Emma og Bjarne på vakt så er noen andre det. På Elverum eller Tynset. Eller Lesja eller Kongsvinger. Det meste av tiden går med til våpenkort og ett og annet avhør etter fyllekjøring og vold i nære relasjoner. Bjarne tar fyllekjøringen, Emma får de fleste familievoldssakene. Hun synes det er greit, selv om det er mange triste saker. Føler ofte empati med ofrene, men synes selv at hun er flink til å etterforske dem likevel. Finne bevis i saker der det finnes, henlegge resten. Viktig at de uskyldige går fri, og uskyldig er man til det motsatte er bevist.

Bjarne svarer ikke. Han ser ned i avisen sin med et bestemt uttrykk. Rynker pannen, rister på hodet mens han mumler. “Disse ulvevennene, altså. Sjuke folk!”

“Ulvevennene?” Emma ser bort på ham, prøver å fokusere. Få tankene bort fra Chris.

Bjarne peker med en bestemt finger ned i avisa. “De vil ha ulv her! Det blir ikke igjen noe av bygda hvis den får leve. Den er en trussel mot sau, hund og mennesker.”

“Men det er ikke så mange av dem da. Og de spiser vel ikke mennesker?” spør hun. Bjarne ser på henne, det blir stille. “Du forsvarer vel ikke ulven her?” spør han langsomt, med trykk på hvert ord. Som om det er det verste hun kunne sagt, verre enn at hun digger Trump, liksom. Den diskusjonen har de allerede hatt, hun vil helst ikke havne i en uenighet med Bjarne igjen, vet hvor ubehagelig han kan bli.

Emma svelger nervøst. Har ikke tenkt så mye på ulv før hun kom hit. Av gammel vane støttet dyrevernere tidligere, da hun gikk på videregående og pels var særdeles ukult. Mente kanskje at ulven hørte hjemme her, at den ikke gjorde noen særlig skade, at storsamfunnet burde betale prisen for dyrene den tok. Hun åpner munnen for å si noe, men blir stoppet av at vaktradioen ringer.

Lettet tørker hun smulene rundt munnen, og strekker seg etter radioen som står på bordet.

“Det er nødsentralen. Vi har fått melding om funn av en livløs kvinne i fjellet vest for Åsta, omtrent 3 kilometer fra veien. Innringer er en mann i tjueårene, han virker fortvilet. Han er alene der oppe, på en hytte.”

En livløs kvinne i fjellet? Pulsen tar seg opp, en lett panikk tar plass i kroppen. En ubehagelig tåke som det føles umulig å kontrollere.

“Eh, ok. Mistenker dere noe, eh, jeg mener, er det noe som tyder på at det er drap eller noe?” Hun hører hun stotrer, merker at Bjarne ser på henne. Han har et eple i hånden, og sitter med åpen munn uten å tygge biten han nettopp tok av det. Virker minst like sjokkert som henne, var nok forberedt på en rolig jobbpåske.

“Innringer greide ikke å si mye. Ambulanse er på vei, hvor lang tid bruker dere dit?” Operatørens stemme høres litt oppgitt ut. Hun sitter på Hamar, høres ut som hun har like lite peiling på geografien i nærområdet som det Emma selv har.

Emma kjenner pulsen stige når hun tenker på ordene fra operatøren. Livløs kvinne funnet. Strekker seg etter kartet, rynker pannen når hun prøver å finne ut hvor hun er og hvor Åsta er hen. Kjenner fortsatt ikke alle stedsnavnene, de sier henne ingenting. Fjellet vest for Åsta er et ganske stort område, ser hun. Bjarne bøyer seg over kartet sammen med henne. Peker på et område oppe i dalsiden, ser at det går en vei dit.

“Vi kan være der om…” Hun ser på Bjarne, som trekker på skuldrene. “Eh, det er jo ikke så langt”, svarer hun. “Et kvarter kanskje?” Bjarne sukker og rister på hodet, strekker seg etter radioen. “Hei, ja, nei, tar nok i all fall en time eller to, vi må ha med scooter og henger. Kan du få sendt oss nøyaktig posisjon?”

“Jeg prøver, Kåre prater med ham nå. Han må roe seg litt ned før vi klarer få noe fornuftig ut av ham. Men han er oppover på vestsiden. Han sier noe om at han tok taxi dit, så dere kan kanskje ringe drosjen og spørre om de har kjørt noen dit i går kveld eller i morges?”

Tre kvarter senere kjører de Riksvei 3 sørover mot Åsta. Bjarne fikk kjørelistene fra drosjesentralen, etter at han omsider fikk tak i sjåføren som kjørte tur til Åsta etter at det siste toget fra Hamar kom i går kveld. Han forklarte hvor han kjørte, at passasjeren var en ung mann, merkelig type, stille og litt blek, så sliten ut, men tydelig lokalkjent. Han hadde med ski og en stor sekk, skulle være på en hytte der oppe i påsken. Ikke noe rart med det, han hadde kjørt flere påsketurister til hyttene de siste dagene. Kanskje litt spesielt at han kom alene, og ikke skulle til noen av de mer populære områdene. Dette var et stykke unna allfarvei, i et område med en del gamle hytter. Men det kunne hende resten av familien var der allerede, eller kom litt senere.

Mannen hadde ikke sagt noe særlig da sjåføren prøvde å spørre ham om det, og han ville ikke mase. Hadde gitt ham kortet sitt, sagt han bare måtte ringe om han trengte skyss ned igjen. Det var sikkert enklere enn å prøve å forklare veien til drosjesentralen.

Passasjeren hadde nikket og stukket kortet i lommen på jakken før han betalte, kontant. På spørsmålet om kopi av kvitteringen svarte sjåføren litt unnvikende. Han kunne nok finne kvitteringen, men mannen fikk fastpris og betalte lenge før de var fremme, så taksameteret viste ikke riktig distanse til stedet de hadde stoppet.

Blålysene kaster et grelt lys langs veien. De har tilhengeren med snøscooteren bak bilen. De andre bilene på veien trekker ut til siden når de kommer kjørende. Det er Bjarne som kjører, fort og uvørent.

Emma klemmer hendene om setet og holder seg fast mens hun ser stivt fremover. Det føles som om smoothien skal komme opp hvert øyeblikk, føler seg nervøs og usikker på det som venter dem. Plutselig tar Bjarne av fra hovedveien og gir gass opp en smal bakke oppover dalsiden. Veien er dekket av snø og is, Emma håper de ikke kjører i grøfta. Han kjører raskt og kontrollert oppover, kvalmen blir ikke bedre. En blanding av bilsyke og angst som vokser seg større og større jo nærmere de kommer målet. En livløs kvinne i snøen. På fjellet.

Endelig stopper han på en liten parkeringsplass. Det står allerede en ambulanse der. Bjarne går bort og snakker med dem mens han trekker på seg den gule vesten med “Innsatsleder” på. Emma blir sittende i bilen, puster tungt, prøver få kontroll over kroppen. Tenker på liket som er funnet, føler at kroppen er i høyspenn. Gruer seg til å komme til åstedet, usikker på hva som venter dem.

Forsiktig åpner hun bildøra og går ut. Bjarne kommer gående mot henne. “Ta på deg vinterklær, vi må kjøre scooter innover.” sier han bestemt. De to fra ambulansen blir med i scootersleden. Tar med en sammenleggbar båre, tepper, et par bager med utstyr, sjekker at de mobile sambandsradioene fungerer. Det ser ut som de har vært med på denne typen utrykning før, har varme klær, skikkelige sko, tykke hansker, ikke bare den vanlige ambulansearbeider-dressen.

Emma klamrer seg fast til den brede ryggen til Bjarne mens han kjører, kjenner at han strammer musklene litt. Prøver å være mer mandig enn han er. Kvalmen blir mer og mer fremtredende, humpete føre og ulendt terreng gjør at hele dem rister. Hun kjenner at puppene dirrer. Prøver å få kontroll over pusten, studerer omgivelsene som de suser forbi. Snølagte fjelltopper, ikke et menneske å se.

“Her er det!” Bjarne roper for å bli hørt over bråket fra snøscooteren. Peker mot en ung mann som sitter på en stein nede ved en dam. Han er blek, tydelig opprørt. Kroppen skjelver, det ligger oppkast i snøen ved siden av ham. Han løfter blikket når de kommer kjørende, men blir sittende. Sikkert ikke i stand til å reise seg, uvel av opplevelsen.

Bjarne stopper scooteren noen meter fra mannen, begge klatrer forsiktig av, beveger seg mot han som rutinen sier de skal. Observerer ham, omgivelsene. Memorerer det til rapporten. De er forberedt på det ukjente. Ambulansefolkene står i bakgrunnen, klare til å gripe inn om det trengs. Hun vet de skal vente til de får beskjed om å gå inn i slike situasjoner, politiet går først.

Emma kaster et blikk mot skråningen ved siden av mannen. Ser en blå boblejakke, brune vintersko, blålig hud. Et livløst menneske. Hun svelger hardt, prøver å fokusere på oppgaven. Jobben hun skal gjøre, sikre bevis og ta bilder.

“Kripos er på vei. De skal bistå oss i etterforskningen.” Bjarne har gått bort til den unge mannen, snakker med ham, prøver å roe ham ned. Den yngste av ambulansefolkene står ved siden av, observerer, gjør ingenting. Emma vet at to personer fra Kripos er på vei, at de kommer kjørende fra Oslo. De hadde kontaktet Kripos med en gang, de har ikke kapasitet til å håndtere denne typen etterforskning alene her, det er ren rutine å kontakte dem for assistanse. De er mest sannsynlig ikke så langt unna, de kjører scooter selv fra veien. Hun lurer på hvordan det blir å samarbeide med dem for første gang, det er ikke akkurat hverdagskost at mistenkelige lik dukker opp i fjellheimen på Rena. Håper de vil la henne være en del av etterforskningen, at hun kan få ta litt av styringen.

Hun tar noen steg mot liket. Ser på de røde øynene, blodutredelsen i halsen. Tanken på å etterforske det som et selvmord kan hun slå fra seg med en gang. Ingen klarer å kvele seg selv på den måten. Det må etterforskes som et mord, de må finne en mulig gjerningsperson. Som vanlig går tankene til Chris, før hun snur seg mot den unge mannen igjen, han som fant liket. Som tilfeldigvis oppdaget det i snøen, som er på hyttetur alene i påsken. Som betaler taxisjåføren kontant, og tilbringer tid alene i ødemarken.

En ung mann alene på tur i samme område som en ung kvinne blir funnet drept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for alle de fine kommentarene! Fortsett gjerne med det :)


	4. Et mord kan ikke skjules lenge

**Lørdag 24. mars 2018**

“Herregud, så kaldt.” Isak klyver ut av bilen på parkeringsplassen, strekker beina, de er støle etter turen fra Oslo. De har kjørt fort, blått, ikke tatt pauser etter at de stoppet for å kjøpe kaffe og boller på Espa. Han ser seg rundt. Typisk at de blir sendt til fjellet midt i påsken, han som hater friluftsliv. Som mener at den beste formen for natur er å åpne bilvinduet. Som synes at skogen klør, at skiturer er oppskrytt. Han trives best innenfor Ring 2.

Egentlig skulle han ha fri i påsken, reise på tur med noen kompiser. For en uke siden ble han spurt om han kunne ta vakten for en kollega som var syk, de ville slippe å spørre småbarnsforeldre rett før ferien. Sukkende og motvillig svarte han ja, orket ikke protestere når sjefen uansett ville pålagt ham det, det er det ingen tvil om. Det passet egentlig veldig dårlig, planen var å drikke øl og slappe av i København, turen med gutta var planlagt siden jul. I stedet er han her, på fjellet. I snø og kulde, med neglebitt og snørr under nesen.

“Det er jo helt grei temperatur da.” Jonas, kollegaen hans i Kripos, ser seg rundt. Som alltid passelig kledd i ullstilongs, vinteruniform, skinnlue og varme hansker. Hadde alt liggende klart på kontoret. Som en jævla speider, alltid beredt.

Selv var han innom materiallageret. De manglet vinterstøvler i hans størrelse, måtte nøye seg med ekstra sokker. Vinterjakken var for vid, men i det minste lang nok på ermene. Den latterlige klaffelua på hodet, Jonas insisterte på at den så mye bedre ut på ham.

“Grei temperatur? Det er jo iskaldt jo.” Isak hopper litt fra fot til fot, prøver å holde varmen. Er mest glad i å holde seg innendørs om vinteren, var ikke forberedt på å bli sendt til ødemarka midt i påsken. Samtidig må han innrømme at det er litt spennende, å få etterforske et mistenkelig drap. Et lik som ble funnet i snøen. Det gjør på en måte opp for at han ikke fikk fri, at han endelig får oppleve litt spenning i jobben. Sana på laben kommer til å bli helt i ekstase, det er han sikker på. Vanligvis ville de nok sendt noen andre, men de mer erfarne etterforskerne er på ferie. Derfor fikk Isak og Jonas lov til å rykke ut, kaste seg i bilen og kjøre til Rena i Hedmark. Over to timer i bil. Heldigvis var det Jonas som kjørte, Isak fikk lukket øynene litt. Tatt igjen litt av søvnen han gikk glipp av i natt. Hodet var som vanlig fullt av tusen tanker, gjorde det umulig å sovne. Lå våken i timesvis og tenkte.

“Du må bare lære å kle deg bedre. Skaffe deg utstyr som passer, på forhånd.” Jonas himler med øynene, kjører scooteren ned fra hengeren med vante bevegelser. Isak har aldri vært på en snøscooter før, hater å gå på ski. Akkurat nå kunne han ikke vært mer takknemlig for at Jonas er makkeren hans, for at han instinktivt vet hvordan slike ting fungerer. Han har tatt alle kursene. Vinterkurs, scooter, ABC, terror. Bare en gammel kneskade hindret ham i å søke Delta-troppen, innsatsstyrken. Hvis han kunne tatt med seg én person til en øde øy, ville det definitivt vært Jonas. Eller Sana.

Da han valgte å bli politi, tenkte han at det skulle bli som på film. Spennende mordmysterier, hektiske hverdager. Dessverre, eller heldigvis, er det forholdsvis få mystiske mord i Norge. Isak og Jonas blir som regel tildelt de mindre seriøse oppdragene, eller blir satt til å dokumentere og rapportere mord som andre etterforsker. Stå i bakre linje for å rydde mens de andre går foran. Overraskende lite action, lite som minner om CSI. Alle tror at jobbhverdagen deres er full av action og høyt tempo, men realiteten er ofte en helt annen. Mye papirarbeid, mange møter, trivialiteter. I juni i fjor jobbet han tre uker på passkontoret, da var det dét som var prioriteringen hos ledelsen.

“Jeg er jo godt kledd. Har jo føkkings ulvehatt. Og skjerf.” Han drar det tettere rundt halsen, prøver febrilsk å holde på varmen. Ingenting er verre enn å fryse, han kjenner at det stikker ukomfortabelt i hele kroppen, kjenner murringen i neglene.

“Hopp bakpå da, nu kör vi.” Jonas har tatt plass foran på snøscooteren, gir plass til at Isak kan sette seg bak. Spør heldigvis ikke om Isak kan kjøre, kjenner ham godt nok til å vite at det er helt uaktuelt. Bare det å være på fjellet er langt utenfor hans komfortsone.

De kjører oppover, sporet er ujevnt og humpete. Jonas kjører fort, uten å tenke seg om, står på scooteren og lener seg fra side til side når sporet heller, kaster kjappe blikk på GPSen. Isak klamrer seg fast, håper bare at han overlever. At de ikke tipper eller krasjer med noe.

“Jeg tror det er her.” Jonas følger sporet med øynene, ser en stor politiscooter med slede nede ved en dam. En gruppe mennesker står ved siden av den, Isak kjenner igjen hun ene med en gang.

Hun som han gikk på politihøgskolen med. Emma. Verdens mest irriterende person. Han sukker, typisk at han må etterforske denne saken med henne. Hun fullførte med klassens dårligste karakterer, det var så vidt hun besto i noen av fagene. Han har hørt rykter om at hun ikke fikk jobb i Oslo, at hun flyttet. Men visste ikke at hun endte opp på Rena av alle steder, det er så jævlig typisk. De andre kjenner han ikke. To ambulansemedarbeidere i røde klær. En mørk, bredskuldret mann i politiuniform, en ung, høy mann med blondt hår. En politisperring like bortenfor dem.

Jonas parkerer ved siden av den andre snøscooteren og hopper av. Den eldre, mørkhårede mannen kommer gående mot dem. “Heisann, er dere fra Kripos? Jeg heter Bjarne, og er innsatsleder.” Stemmen hans er mørk, han snakker med bred hedmarksdialekt. Hilser på dem begge med et fast håndtrykk. “Og dette er Emma Larzen.” Jonas hilser blidt på henne, er alltid nysgjerrig på andre mennesker. Hun smiler strålende mot ham, ser på ham et sekund for lenge, før hun ser mot Isak og rynker brynene så vidt. Isak nikker til henne og mumler et “takk for sist”.

Han ser seg rundt, vet han står på et åsted, eller i alle fall et funnsted. Forsøker å ta inn omgivelsene, få et inntrykk av stedet før han ser for mye. Ser på de tause fjellene, buskene som stikker opp av snøen, steinene. Ser politisperringene Emma og Bjarne har satt opp, de røde og hvite båndene, presenningen som skjuler kroppen. Kaster han et blikk mot den andre mannen, han ser oppskaket ut. Lurer på om det var han som fant liket, det må være det. Er ingen tegn til andre mennesker her. Det blonde håret står til alle kanter, ryggen er krummet, han stirrer tomt ut i luften. Har et pledd over skuldrene, holder det sammen foran med den ene hånden, den andre tvinner på det ene hjørnet av pleddet. Den ene ambulansemedarbeideren, en ung mann, står ved siden av ham, ser litt bekymret ut. Isak går bort til dem, vil gjerne prøve å forklare ham litt av det som skjer. Strekker ut hånda og legger den på armen hans, ser inn i de blodsprengte, blå øynene. Blikket virker tåkete, fjernt. Isak ser spørrende på ambulansearbeideren. “Han har høy puls, elevert respirasjon, lett blodtrykksfall, kald. Virker redd, sjokkert, men det er ingen umiddelbar fare for ham. Du kan prate med ham om du vil”, forklarer han. Han reiser seg og går utenfor hørevidde, lar dem være alene.

Isak nikker, vender blikket tilbake til den unge mannen. “Jeg heter Isak, og jobber i Kripos. Jeg er her for å hjelpe til med etterforskningen. Var det du som fant den døde?”

I det han sier det, angrer han på det brutale ordvalget. Mannen kvepper til, faller sammen i ansiktet, en tydelig skjelving går gjennom kroppen hans. Han burde ha kalt henne noe annet, “kvinnen” eller “personen”. “Den døde” høres så dramatisk ut. Vanligvis bryr han seg ikke om det, pleier bruke et direkte språk, har gitt opp å være så innmari empatisk. Men akkurat nå kjennes det ut som om han gjorde det mange ganger verre med de direkte ordene sine.

Mannen virker ute av seg, Isak tviler på om han er i stand til å avgi forklaring med det første. Men trenger å få noe informasjon på plass før de starter etterforskningen. Det ser ut som om mannen prøver samle seg, svelger flere ganger, lukker øynene mens han puster inn og ut. Åpner dem igjen. Ser på ham, det føles med ett som om de klare øynene borer gjennom huden hans. Isak tenker at øynene hans virkelig er veldig blå.

“Ja”, svarer han, uten å si noe mer. Trekker pusten igjen, kaster et kjapt blikk bort politisperringen, før han snur seg tilbake. Stirrer ned i snøen, viser med hele seg at han synes situasjonen er uutholdelig, at han aller helst vil være et helt annet sted. Det stikker litt i magen, Isak føler sympati med ham, har dårlig samvittighet for at han ikke tok mer hensyn. Mannen virker så lost, så utmattet og fortvilet. Det er noe med hele skikkelsen hans som lokker frem den ømme siden hans, gjør at han får lyst til å gi ham en klem. Hjelpe ham med de vonde følelsene.

“Skjønner. Bare sett deg ned her.” Isak viser vei til snøscooteren, gir tegn til at mannen kan sette seg. Trekker ullpleddet bedre rundt skuldrene hans, kjenner så vidt at hanskene streifer kinnet hans. Tenker at han mest sannsynlig er veldig kald, at han ikke er godt nok kledd til å stå i ro i denne kulden. Håper han har skikkelige ullsokker i skoene. Får et lite, takknemlig smil tilbake, det er så vidt til stede, men han ser det likevel. Kjenner hvordan det gjør noe med ham. En varm følelse sprer seg i kroppen, et behov for å beskytte og hjelpe ham. Han finner frem sekken til Jonas, heller en kopp kaffe fra termosen over i en kopp, holder den frem til mannen. Nok en gang føler han takknemlighet over å ha en så rutinert partner, som til og med har med kaffe på termos når de blir sendt til ødemarka midt i påsken.

“Jeg heter Even”, sier han med lav stemme. De skjelvende hendene holder rundt kaffekoppen og løfter den opp til munnen, tar en stor slurk. “Tusen takk”. Stemmen skjelver, blikket borer seg inn i øynene til Isak. Igjen blir han slått av hvor blå de er. Så klare og uttrykksfulle, til tross for situasjonen han befinner seg i.

“Bare hyggelig.” Isak smiler, prøver å berolige og formidle trygghet, vise at de har kontroll over situasjonen, at Even bare kan slappe av. “Kan du bare fortelle meg kort hva som skjedde? Greier du det?”

Even ser på ham, nikker forsiktig. “Jeg skulle bare gå en tur. Få litt frisk luft. Jeg er på en hytte litt lenger øst.” Han peker i det Isak antar er østover. “Også så jeg noe blått i snøen.” Han trekker pusten, åndedrettet er litt skjelvende. “Og så ringte jeg politiet.”

“Vet du hva klokken var da?” Even lukker øynene, rister lett på hodet. “Kanskje rundt ti, jeg vet ikke”, svarer han. Stemmen skjelver litt, det virker som han ikke klarer å samle tankene.

“Okei, bare sitt her og slapp av, ta det med ro.” Isak legger en beroligende hånd på skulderen hans, klemmer forsiktig. Prøver å vise omtanke og forståelse.

Rolig går han tilbake til de andre, snøen knirker høyt under føttene. Bjarne og Emma orienterer kort om hva som har blitt gjort, hva de har funnet. Løfter presenningen forsiktig, ser ned på den unge kvinnen. Blod, blåmerker og avtrykk av hender på halsen, mye tyder på at hun har blitt kvalt, av noen som ønsket å ta livet av henne. Det er ikke hvem som helst som klarer å kvele noen på den måten, det må være noen med sterke hender.

“Jeg tror ikke at hun har vært død så lenge, kanskje noen timer. Den unge mannen kom visst til fjellet i går kveld, det virker litt mistenkelig.” Det er Emma som snakker, peker diskret bort på Even som sitter krumrygget under pleddet på snøscooteren. Isak kaster et blikk i hans retning, lurer på om hun oppriktig synes at Even virker mistenkelig. Han er jo helt fra seg, i sjokk på grunn av det han har opplevd. Å finne et lik på fjellet, og måtte ta ansvar og handle alene. Alt tyder på at han har gjort alt riktig, sjekket for liv, ringt politiet. Ventet alene i to timer på at noen andre skulle komme dit.

“Jeg er enig med Emma. Jeg har snakket med taxisjåføren som kjørte ham hit, han syntes at oppførselen hans var merkelig. Det er liksom ikke vanlig å dra opp hit helt alene”, svarer Bjarne bekreftende, og nikker bestemt.

Jonas løfter forsiktig bort resten av presenningen og bretter den sammen. Kvinnen ligger i en rar stilling, på ryggen med det ene beinet i en unaturlig vinkel. Det er tydelige rød-blå merker på halsen, øynene er rødsprengte og det ene kinnet ser litt merkelig ut, ansiktet ser skeivt ut. Isak rynker på pannen, prøver å sette fingeren på hva det er han stusser på.

“Har hun på seg noen identitetspapirer?” spør han, henvendt mot Emma og Bjarne. Han synes Emma trekker konklusjoner litt vel raskt, men det er slik han husker henne fra Politihøgskolen også. Gadd ikke å gjøre ting etter boka, hoppet til konklusjonene uten å bry seg om at hun ikke hadde gjort stegene mellom. Å si etter så kort tid at finneren av et lik i ødemarka er skyldig, er vel å dra litt vel raske konklusjoner. I alle fall så lenge det ikke er fysiske bevis som knytter ham til det.

“Nei, ingen. Jeg har lagt alle eiendelene hennes i poser, og tatt bilder av åstedet. Det er ikke så mye mer vi kan gjøre her, jeg anbefaler at liket fraktes til obduksjon”, svarer Emma bastant. Hun peker på kvinnens gjenstander ved siden av dem. Virker ivrig etter å komme seg tilbake til kontoret, er nok ikke så vant til å være i nærheten av et dødt menneske.

“Faen heller, har dere flyttet på henne?” Isak ser på kinnet hennes, det går opp for ham hva det er han stusser på. Merkene på kinnet er etter isen på underlaget det lå mot, der kroppsvæsken i ansiktet samlet seg og vevet frøs til is i kulden. Det vender oppover nå, og han stønner oppgitt. Det er tydelig at de har vridd på henne for å få sjekket lommene, på jakt etter identifikasjon. Han håper de i det minste husket å ta bilder før de gikk bort til kroppen, at loggen beskriver hva som ble funnet i hvilke lommer.

“Ja, vi måtte jo det, var helt umulig å få sjekket lommene ellers”, forsvarer Emma seg. Han hører på tonefallet at hun skjønner det var dumt å flytte på henne. “Men Emma tok bilder først, da”, brummer Bjarne. Det virker som han liker Emma, tenker Isak, han forsvarer henne. Med ett husker han vagt ryktene om politibetjenten som ble omplassert hit opp fra en høyere stilling, et eller annet med noen beviser de ikke fant, en sak som ble dysset ned, han husker ikke detaljene.

“Kan jeg få se på bildene?” Isak ser spørrende på Emma. Hun ser seg rundt, får et litt forvirret blikk, før hun går med raske skritt mot scooteren og graver i en bag på sleden. Bevisposer, notatbøker og lommelykt tyter ut. Isak husker henne ikke som særlig ryddig fra tiden på skolen heller. Hun kommer tilbake og rekker ham kameraet, han ser gjennom bildene på den lille skjermen. Jonas bøyer seg inn mot ham og ser, peker på noe, de forstørrer opp og ser detaljene, sjekker klokkeslettet.

Isak ser irritert på Emma igjen. “Jævlig lite lurt å gå rundt henne før du begynte å ta bilder. Blir ikke så lett å finne skoavtrykk her, i alle fall. Ikke andre enn dine, ser det ut til.” Han peker på avtrykkene, de kan så vidt lese tallet “37” speilvendt når de zoomer helt inn på sporet etter de grove sålene. “Dette er vel deg?” spør han, og kaster et blikk ned på skoene hennes. Hun blir stående rolig. “Få se da”, sier Isak bestemt, og peker på den ene skoen hennes.

“Hæ?”. Emma sperrer opp øynene.

“Skonummeret ditt!” svarer han, kjenner at han begynner å bli utålmodig.

“Hva! Mistenker du meg?” Emma høres indignert ut.   
Isak sukker oppgitt. “Nei, jeg eliminerer deg. Få se på skonummeret ditt!” sier han, prøver å beherske irritasjonen.

Emma ser på ham med et rasende blikk, før hun løfter opp skoen. Når hun prøver å vende sålen mot ham, holder hun på å falle og må lene seg mot Bjarne, som smiler fornøyd. Isak tenker at han ikke hadde brydd seg om hun falt og hakket hodet i isen, i det minste fikk han sett skostørrelsen hennes. 37.

Isak tar sine egne bilder, måler opp åstedet, saumfarer det med lykt for å se om de finner noe. Finner noen fibre han er usikker på, putter dem i en pose og tar dem med. I sitt stille sinn sukker han over at dette åstedet sannsynligvis er helt ødelagt av Emmas inkompetente fomling allerede, men de må prøve likevel.

Det har blitt kaldere igjen. Solen har gått ned og temperaturen har falt fra rundt null grader i sola til -15. Han er kald og sulten, Jonas hadde selvsagt mat i sekken også, men nå savner han en skikkelig middag. Pizza, kebab. Han kaster et blikk bort på Even igjen, tenker at han må bli med dem inn til Rena sentrum. De må få gjennomført et ordentlig avhør når han er i stand til det. Even løfter hodet, møter blikket hans. De blå øynene er alvorlige og trøtte, som om han sliter med å holde dem åpne. Men skinner fremdeles av noe, noe som gir et kraftig sug i magen til Isak.

Han snur seg tilbake til de andre, tar en rask beslutning. “Jeg anbefaler at Even sjekker inn på hotellet i sentrum, han må være i nærheten når vi trenger ham.” Isak tenker at han vil ha kontroll, må være sikker på at det går greit med Even. Han har allerede fått unormalt mye sympati for den mannen, det er noe med kroppsspråket og holdningen hans som virker så sympatisk og sårbart. Vil helst ikke slippe ham ut av syne.

Isak og Jonas hjelper ambulansepersonellet med å få liket over på båren, få det pakket inn og tjoret fast på sleden. Det ligner på en pakke der det er festet med tau, og stropper på den ene siden, de frosne lemmene stikker ut som unaturlige buler. De to ambulansearbeiderne setter seg ved siden av, det er trangt, men det går. Isak spør om de ikke heller vil sitte på sleden deres, men de insisterer på at det går bra.

Han setter seg på sleden sammen med Even, Jonas tar plass foran rattet. Han satte seg først bakerst, før Jonas hoderystende pekte mot fremenden. Viste ham hvordan han skulle sitte med ryggen mot kjøreretningen, med de store utstyrsbagene som ryggstøtte. Jonas får Even til å sette seg i fanget til Isak, mellom de spredte beina hans, med ryggen mot brystet hans. Isak kjenner så vidt varmen fra hodet hans mot sitt eget, kjenner det lille suget i magen igjen. Even er ørlite høyere enn ham, tenker at hvis han bare vrir litt på kinnet, så kan han kjenne kjeven hans mot bakhodet. Han retter seg opp og vrir seg litt unna, holder seg fast i siden på sleden. I det Jonas vrir på gassen og scooteren skyter fart, rykker han til og slenger på refleks den ene armen rundt Even for å holde ham fast, mens den andre krampaktig holder fast sleden.

Han husker lite av turen til bilen, bare den skarpe motorduren, alle humpene og bakkene som kom så uventet på fordi han verken så Jonas eller sporet foran dem. Den mørkeblå himmelen over dem, stadig flere stjerner som ble synlige. Varmen fra Even som skubbet mot ham. Kroppen hans virket så passiv, som om det ikke var noe i den, han bare hang med.

Det er stille i politibilen på vei tilbake til Rena sentrum. Isak og Jonas sitter foran, Even sitter i baksetet med øynene igjen. Opptatt med sine egne tanker. En poplåt spilles på radioen, Isak prøver å lytte til teksten. Vil distrahere tankene fra mannen som sitter i baksetet. Orker ikke tanken på at han har det vondt, at han er redd eller fremdeles i sjokk. “Verden kan ikke ta oss, det er for perfekt. Perfekt, la det være erkjent. Det er for perfekt”. De siste strofene av låta synges av en lys kvinnestemme, før musikken fades ut og radionyhetene tar over. Isak spisser ørene.

_“Dette er P3-nyhetene. En ung kvinne har blitt funnet død i fjellet utenfor Rena. Politiet beskriver dødsfallet som mistenkelig, og etterforsker det som et mulig drap. Hun ble funnet av en forbipasserende turgåer. Kvinnen har nordisk utseende, og ble funnet fullt påkledd. Det skal ikke være tegn til seksuelt misbruk.”_

Isaks første tanke er hvordan NRK allerede har plukket opp dette, og hvor i helvete de har fått detaljene fra. Saken er fersk, de har bare vært her noen timer, det har ikke vært noen pressekonferanse enda. Han snur seg og ser på Even som fremdeles har øynene lukket. Lurer på hva han tenker om saken, hva han synes om å bli omtalt på radioen.

Hvordan han greier å sitte med øynene lukket, uten å se det døde mennesket på netthinnen.

 

_***_

_“Har de funnet liket?”. Stemmen hans er sjokkert, til og med gjennom telefonen er det tydelig at nyheten kom helt uventet._

_“Hun ble funnet død i fjellet utenfor Rena”._

_“Er du sikker på at det er henne?”. En lett panikk har tatt plass i stemmen hans, den skjelver._

_“Helt sikker, hun har nettopp blitt identifisert”._

_“Hv… shit”._   


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva tenker dere om dette da? Tusen takk for fine kommentarer!


	5. Ikke noe umoralsk, bare mord

_Så kom usikkerheten snikende. Den nagende uroen for om de egentlig delte følelsene, om hun følte de samme sommerfuglene, om det var dem to. De usagte ordene, samtalene de ikke hadde. Kontrollbehovet, behovet for å vite hvor den andre var, låne telefonen, helt uskyldig bare sjekke hvem som ringte sist, hvor det kom meldinger fra, ved en “feil” åpne Facebook. Kunne jo ikke si nei, det var bare et tegn på tillit, stole på hverandre, dele alt._

 

**Søndag 25. mars 2018**

Even åpner øynene, ser inn i de lyse veggene. Den hvite dyna er tynn, han fryser på tærne som stikker ut over enden på sengen. Føler seg forvirret, hadde forventet å se inn i furuveggen på hytta, føle den harde, knirkende køyesengen under seg. Kjenne den svake røyklukten, den kalde luften fra vinduet. Stearinlyset og fyrstikkesken på hyllen ved siden av sengen, lommelykten i den åpne nattbordskuffen.

I stedet ligger han i en myk enkeltseng med en skinnende kobberfarget lampe klipset fast til en planke over seg. De beige gardinene er delvis trukket for, dagslyset kommer inn gjennom glipen mellom dem. Klærne hans ligger i en svart lenestol, det henger en TV i hjørnet. På veggen henger et maleri av et snølagt landskap. Snø, fjell, ski.

Med ett kommer bildene tilbake i hodet. Blodig snø, rødlige, livløse øyne. Panikken, hjertebanken, redselen, kvalmen. Han kjenner at pulsen begynner gå raskere, konsentrerer seg om å puste skikkelig. Kniper igjen øynene, det ekle blikket er som tatovert inn på netthinnen, klarer ikke bli kvitt synet av kvinnen i snøen. Hele dagen i går var som en eneste stor blurr av hendelser, han var ikke til stede i sin egen kropp, følte seg på utsiden av seg selv. Husker ikke alt som skjedde, men vet at politiet begynte å undersøke. At han ble kjørt til Hotell Rena, ble fulgt til rommet av den blonde politimannen, han som holdt rundt ham på snøscooteren. Som roet ham ned, og gjorde at det føltes litt mer overkommelig.

Even drar seg ut av sengen, går med tunge skritt inn på badet. Det er iskaldt, noen har glemt å skru varmekablene over fra sparemodus. Han stirrer inn i speilet, skvetter litt av sitt eget speilbilde. Håret står til alle kanter, øynene er røde, det er mørke ringer rundt dem, huden er blekere enn vanlig. Det ser ut som han ikke har sovet i det hele tatt. Ser ut som han har vært våken i flere døgn, og det er egentlig slik det føles også. Kjennes ut som om han har løpt maraton, hver muskel og celle i kroppen er utslitt, det gjør vondt å løfte armene, vondt å gå, vondt å tenke.

Forsiktig lar han klærne falle i gulvet, går inn i den lille hotelldusjen. Lar det varme vannet treffe håret, nyter roen og lyden av rennende vann. Følelsen av vann har alltid virker beroligende, fått ham til å slappe av, stenge verden ute. Stenge inne de mørke tankene i det lukkede rommet i hodet. Nå greier han det ikke, klarer ikke koble av, ser bare han for seg den døde kvinnen. Det ekle blikket, flekkene på huden. Kniper igjen øynene, løfter ansiktet mot vannet, vil bare fjerne synet fra hukommelsen, skylle det vekk. Slippe å bli hjemsøkt av det, glemme det. Han står der i flere minutter, prøver å tenke på noe annet, la tankene vandre. Litt etter litt ser han for seg noe annet, grønne øyne, blonde krøller, vennlige smil. Den snille politimannen, han klarer ikke huske navnet, var det Ivar? Han var for dypt inne i sjokket til å registrere så mye. Tenker på hånda som lå beskyttende rundt ham på scooteren, varmen fra kroppen bak seg. Hvor trygt og godt det føltes, hvor takknemlig han er. Før han rekker å fullføre tankerekken, dukker de livløse øynene opp igjen, det tomme blikket som stirret ut i ingenting, snøen som la seg over den kalde huden.

Frustrert skrur han av dusjen, tørker seg og stirrer tomt inn i speilet. Pusser tennene med hotellets engangstannbørste, grer fingrene gjennom håret. Ser seg rundt etter medisinene, stopper opp. Medisinene ligger i toalettmappen øverst i sekken. På hytta. Det er flere timers gåtur fra hotellet til hytta, og han er nødt til å ta medisinene snart. Har fått streng beskjed fra legen om å holde rutinene, ikke slurve, ta dem morgen og kveld, notere det i dagboksappen. Kan ikke risikere at det samme skjer igjen, at alt går til helvete.

Han blir nødt til å høre om noen på politistasjonen kan kjøre ham opp på scooteren, må bite i det sure eplet. Kan bare finne på en annen unnskyldning, si at han må hente en mobillader, rene klær. Han tillater seg å lure på om den blonde politimannen er på jobb i dag.

 

***

 

Isak sitter foran den gamle PC-en på lensmannskontoret i Rena sentrum, stirrer på skjermen foran seg. Han holder på å laste over bildene fra åstedet, banner over at det går så treigt. Har ventet i over et kvarter, fremdeles er kun 9% lastet opp. Himler med øynene, angrer på at han ikke tok med Macen sin. Lurer på hvordan politiet egentlig kan jobbe med utstyr fra steinalderen. Emma og Bjarne småprater i gangen utenfor. De sendte Jonas avgårde for å kjøpe frokost, må sørge for at de har energi til den omfattende jobben som ligger foran dem. Hotellet er ubetjent og hadde verken frokost eller skikkelig kaffe. Isak stirrer på skjermen og sukker, 10% lastet opp.

Plutselig får en innskytelse, husker saken han tenkte på i går. Åpner en ny fane i Internet Explorer, skriver inn “Politimann omplassert til Rena”. Får opp flere treff, klikker på det første av dem, en artikkel i VG, og begynner å lese.

_“Omplasseres til Rena etter mulig bevisforspillelse_

_En erfaren politimann i Oslo omplasseres til Åmot lensmannskontor etter mistanke om bevisforspillelse. Politimannen er i 40-årene, og har lenge vært under etterforskning av Spesialenheten for politisaker for å ha avgitt falsk forklaring. Saken ble henlagt på grunn av bevisets stilling, men politiet har likevel valgt å omplassere ham.”_

Isak leser teksten flere ganger, tenker at det er nødt til å være Bjarne. Det er bare to politifolk ansatt på Rena, Emma og Bjarne. Han husker da saken var het i media for noen år siden, husker alle ryktene i miljøet. Om at han egentlig burde ha mistet jobben, at få hadde tillit til ham. Isak lurer på hvorfor han fikk fortsette å jobbe som politimann, lurer på om folkene på Rena kjenner til saken.

“Det er tid for frokost.” Emma stikker hodet inn på kontoret, han skvetter til og lukker fanen. Han vil ikke spre usikkerhet blant de andre, bestemmer seg for å se nærmere på saken senere.

“Kommer.” Han reiser seg fra stolen, ser at kun 16% av bildene er lastet opp. Rister oppgitt på hodet, han satser på at det er ferdig etter at de har spist.

På pauserommet har Jonas fikset rundstykker, egg, juice og pålegg, det er gulost, salami, leverpostei og smøreost. Fersk appelsinjuice med fruktkjøtt, favorittmerket hans. Han ser takknemlig bort på Jonas, glad for gesten. Han kjenner at magen rumler, og setter seg ivrig ned ved bordet. Kaster et blikk bort på Bjarne, som er opptatt med å sjekke ut rumpa til Emma mens hun står i kjøkkenkroken og strekker seg etter flere asjetter. Kunne ikke vært mer tydelig hva han ønsker. Isak himler med øynene, tenker at hele fyren virker creepy. Han prøver å virke så seriøs og engasjert, men Isak stoler ikke på ham i det hele tatt, og bestemmer seg for å holde et ekstra godt øye til han mens de er her.

“Har dere hørt noe fra han Endre?” Emma tar en stor bit av rundstykket, tygger med munnen litt åpen. Ser spørrende rundt på alle som sitter rundt bordet.

“Even.” Isak svarer med bestemt stemme, gir henne et irritert blikk. Det er noe med hele Emma som er så ubeskrivelig irriterende, hele fremtoningen hennes, han klarer ikke beherske seg. Han husker at moren hennes var kliss lik. Hun deltok på seremonien da de fikk vitnemålet, og viste frem undertøyet sitt til en stakkars kar på første rad, for å få lov til å sitte ved siden av ham. Maste om at hun hadde god plass til en til i sengen sin på Røa, at kjæresten Julian ikke brydde seg. Isak synes å huske at hun het Wenche eller noe sånt, tenker at eple ikke faller så langt fra stammen.

Han forstår virkelig ikke hvordan det kunne falle Emma inn å tråkke rundt oppe på åstedet før de tok bilder eller sikret bevis. Noe av det første de lærte på grunnkurset i kriminalteknikk var avsperring av åsted og sikring av spor, deretter dokumentasjon. Begge punktene inkluderte nitidig opplæring i bruk av overtrekksdress og hansker. Isak er fortsatt fascinert av at det er mulig å bruke to hele undervisningstimer til å vise hvordan man tar på en engangsdress og fotposer, men det viser jo bare hvor viktig det er.

Emma klarte ikke en gang en så enkel sak som å ikke gå rundt og rundt i den uberørte snøen rundt liket. Han skjønner virkelig ikke hvordan hun har klart å bli politi.

“Huh?” svarer hun, og rynker pannen. 

“Han heter Even, og nei. Jeg har ikke hørt noe fra han i dag.” Isak tenker på han som fant liket. Sjokktilstanden han befant seg i, hvor skjelven han var da Isak fulgte ham til hotellrommet i går kveld. Han har tenkt mye på ham i natt, tatt seg selv i å håpe at han fikk sove godt. Kjenner av en eller annen grunn omsorg for mannen.

“Sykt mistenkelig type, sant?” Emma ser bort på Bjarne, som nikker ivrig. Isak tenker at Bjarne ville sagt ja nesten uansett hva Emma lirte av seg. Bortsett fra hvis det handlet om ulv, den diskusjonen hadde de allerede grytidlig i morges. Herregud, for et radarpar. Befolkningen i Rena er virkelig i trygge hender, tenker han.

“Alene på fjellet i påsken liksom, det er ikke normalt”, sier Emma, smiler bort til Bjarne, tydelig fornøyd med at han støtter påstanden hennes.

“Jeg tenker at vi må ransake hytta hans i dag, se om vi finner noe mistenkelig”, svarer Bjarne med den mørke, autoritære stemmen sin. Dialekten er bred, fra et eller annet sted i Hedmark. Han tar en stor bit av rundstykket, smiler bort til Emma.

“Har du hørt noe fra Sana? Vet de hvem kvinnen er?” Jonas ser mot Isak. Han ignorerer diskusjonen mellom Emma og Bjarne, vet heldigvis hvor lite profesjonelt det er å hoppe på ubegrunnede konklusjoner på den måten. Han prøver å vri samtalen over på den virkelige etterforskningen, det de faktisk vet.

Kvinnen ble sendt til Rettsmedisinsk institutt i Oslo i går kveld, patologen hadde lovet høy prioritet, Sana var allerede på vei, sa han. Hun er kriminaltekniker, men pleier å delta ved de rettsmedisinske undersøkelsene.

“Ikke enda, regner med at hun ringer i løpet av dagen.”

 

“Ja, du kan bere gå inn, dom sitter på bakrommet der.” Det er stemmen til sekretæren på lensmannskontoret, en ferm kvinne i 60-årene, kort grått hår, blid og moderlig. Hun lagde kaffe i morges, satt frem kopper, skjenket kaffen. Isak mistenker at det vanligvis er hun som ville ha dratt for å handle mat, dersom Emma og Bjarne ikke hadde beordret Jonas ut.

Plutselig står han i døra. Han med de blå øynene. Even.

“Halla.”

“Hei.”

Isak reiser seg og tar et skritt mot mannen, må beherske seg for å ikke ta på ham, legge hånden på armen hans. “Ja, sett deg, vil du ha kaffe?” Hektisk drar han frem en stol, går mot skapet for å hente et kaffekrus. Jonas ser forundret på ham, Emma sitter med halvåpen munn og rundstykket hun nettopp tok en bit av i hånden.

Bjarne ser irritert på ham. “Du kan jo ikke akkurat invitere ham inn, dette er et lensmannskontor!” Han slår ut med armene som for å vise at det er en politistasjon, et etterforskningskontor. Den enslige kalenderen med bilde av et snødekt landskap, kjøkkenbenken i det lille tekjøkkenet som er fylt med matvarer. Det slitte bordet med permanente merker etter kaffekrus, de litt for lave stablestolene med armlener og grårosa ulltrekk, identiske med dem som finnes på alle offentlige kontor. Plastplanten i vinduet som vender ut mot bakgården. Flipoveren i det ene hjørnet er strengt tatt det eneste som vagt minner om at dette rommet blir brukt til politiarbeid.

Even blir stående på gulvet. Han ser ut til å merke at han ikke er velkommen her, ser ut som han er i tvil om han skal si noe. Han ser ned i gulvet, tygger på underleppen sin, trekker nervøst i ermene. Han har på seg de samme klærne som i går, ser Isak. Skalljakke, ullgenser, skisko. Isak kommer på at de aldri dro innom hytta, husker den lille tanken i går om at kanskje Even ville hente noen av tingene sine der. Toalettsaker, klesskift, kanskje han ville ha andre sko enn skiskoene.

“Eh… jeg skulle gjerne vært en tur på hytta. Skulle hatt...mobilladeren min. Og noe greier” sier Even med lav stemme. Han ser inn i øynene til Isak, som nok en gang kjenner et fremmed sug i magen.

“Du har iPhone? Du kan låne lader av meg, jeg har flere kabler med.” Jonas snakker ivrig til Even, er som alltid beredt, sekken full av greier.

“Takk ass. Men jeg skulle gjerne hatt...- eh, noen klær.” Han trekker i ulltrøyen, rynker på nesen.

Isak nikker. “Vi kan kjøre deg opp. Null problem.”

Jonas ser på ham og rynker på pannen. “Vi? Det blir vel meg?”

Isak blir taus, Jonas har jo rett. Han kan ikke kjøre scooter, kan knapt kjøre bil på vinterføret på disse veiene, det er ikke snakk om at han kan følge Even opp til hytta. Vet ikke hvilken unnskyldning han kan bruke for å bli med, for å få sitte inntil ham på scootersleden igjen.

Bjarne bryter inn. “Vi burde vel strengt tatt tatt en kikk på den hytta alle sammen.”

Even sperrer opp øynene, ser usikkert bort på Bjarne. Det er tydelig at han ikke forventet det, at han ikke har tenkt tanken en gang. “Hvorfor… ehh, hva skal dere se etter i hytta?”.

“Standard rutine” svarer Bjarne, med et lite nikk med hodet. Som for å si “ferdig snakka”. 

 

***

 

De tar plass på scootersleden igjen. Jonas plasserer Even mellom beina til Isak på samme måte som i går, men i dag er det mer liv i kroppen hans. Han virker ikke så fjern og tafatt, har kommet over det verste sjokket. Even snur hodet bakover og smiler til Isak, kun centimeter fra ansiktet hans. De blå øynene skinner, gjør at deilige kriblinger tar plass i magen hans. “Sitter du greit, eller? Jeg er ikke for tung?” spør han med ny giv i stemmen.

“Nei ass, er ikke så pingle.” Isak dytter lekent borti skulderen hans, kjenner at en liten latter slipper ut av ham. Even lukter godt, en blanding av fruktshampo og kaffe, den samme shampoen som Isak brukte på hotellet i morges. De sitter så nær hverandre at han kan se alle detaljene i ansiktet hans. Den tørre huden på venstre kinn, den lille føflekken, rester etter tannkrem i den ene munnviken. Isak klarer ikke la være å smile, han føler seg dratt mot Even. Han lurer på om det skyldes tilstanden hans i går, et underliggende instinktivt beskytterbehov. Ønsket om å skjerme ham mot noe han kjenner igjen, få ham i bedre humør.

Jonas kjører fort over det humpete terrenget, Isak må klamre seg fast til Even. Han holder den høyre hånden hardt rundt midjen hans, nyter lukten av det nyvaskede håret under luen. Kjenner antydning til sterke muskler under klærne, lar tankene vandre et lite øyeblikk før han tvinger seg selv til å stoppe. Til å fokusere.

Etter alt for kort tid kommer de frem til den svarte hytta. Jonas parkerer foran inngangsdøra med vante bevegelser. Even forter seg ut av sleden, trekker jakken tettere rundt seg for å beskytte mot kulden. Lager fotavtrykk i den gnistrende nysnøen mens han løper opp til hytta før de andre har rukket å summe seg. Han forsvinner inn døra i løpet av få sekunder.

“Hallo, vi kan jo ikke la den mistenkte være alene i hytta da? Kan jo ødelegge eller gjemme viktige bevis!” roper Bjarne fra den andre snøscooteren. Isak himler med øynene, tenker at Bjarne og Emma virkelig har glemt at Even ikke har status som mistenkt i denne saken. Han er vitne, og har samarbeidet godt med politiet hele veien.

Jonas snur seg rundt på scooteren, gir Isak et blikk. “Han har faktisk et poeng. Ulikt deg å være så chill, hva skjer?” Han hever øyenbrynene spørrende, venter på en forklaring. Isak kremter, kjenner at kinnene blir varme. Er det virkelig bare han som klarer å se Even for den han er, som er helt sikker på at han er uskyldig? Samtidig vet han at Jonas er profesjonell til fingerspissene, han har aldri hoppet på en forhastet beslutning i sitt liv. Kanskje de har et poeng? Det føles som om hjernen har tatt ferie, han klarer ikke tenke rasjonelt. Kjenner bare stikket av omsorg overfor Even, ønsket om å skjerme ham fra alt ubehaget.

“Greit, whatever.” Isak hopper av scooteren, går med raske skritt i de litt for store fotsporene til Even. Tenker at det bedre at han gjør det, enn at Bjarne buser inn i full etterforskningsmodus. Døra til hytta står på gløtt, han åpner den forsiktig. “Hallo?” spør han. Føler av en eller annen grunn at han invaderer privatlivet hans, kan aldri huske å ha følt på det i jobben tidligere.

“Er bare på badet.” Stemmen til Even høres godt gjennom den dårlig isolerte furuveggen. Isak kaster et blikk rundt i den iskalde stua. En liten kasse-TV står på en benk i hjørnet, i peisen er det grå, utbrent aske. Det lukter svakt av røyk. Kjøkkenet er lite og kompakt, benken er full av mat. Sofakroken langs vinduet er innbydende, de gammeldagse møblene skaper en koselig atmosfære. En stor ryggsekk ligger åpen på gulvet, klærne er strødd utover. Det ser ut som han har hatt hastverk. “Sorry, måtte bare fikse noe greier.” Even kommer ut fra badet, stapper noe diskret ned i lommen, smiler forsiktig. Isak klarer ikke la være å smile tilbake.

“Null stress.” Han trekker på skuldrene. “Koselig hytte”, sier han, og mener det. Det er virkelig hjemmekoselig, til og med han kunne vurdert å forlate byen for å dra hit. Utsikten fra stuevinduet mot de snølagte fjellene, den uberørte hvite snøen. Ikke et menneske å se.

“Det er foreldrene mine som eier den, jeg fikk låne den i påsken. Trengte å komme meg litt bort.” Even har begynt å stappe klærne ned i sekken igjen, prøver å raske med seg det han trenger. Toalettsaker, mat fra kjøleskapet, noen blader som ligger på det gamle salongbordet.

“Stopp!” Med et brak buser Bjarne og Emma inn i hytta. Stemmen til Bjarne er høy og brautende. Even skvetter til så hele kroppen gjør et lite rykk, holder seg til brystet. Han stirrer skremt på Bjarne og Emma i døråpningen. De se på ham med bryske øyne. “Hva faen er det du driver med?”

“Ehh, pakker.” Med raske hender tar han noe ut av bukselommen og stapper det ned i sekken. Ser bort på Isak med store, forvirrede øyne.

 

_***_

 

_“Hvordan døde hun?”. Han tar et dypt, skjelvende åndedrag._

_“Hun ble kvalt”._

_“Herregud… Hv… Shit. Vet du hvem som gjorde det?”._

_Det blir stille på telefonen i flere sekunder før svaret kommer._

 

_“Ja, jeg vet hvem som gjorde det”._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Har dere noen teorier om hva som har skjedd?


	6. Enhver morder blir straffet

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141571523@N03/40895802041/in/dateposted-public/)

**Søndag 25. mars 2018**

“Har kvinnen blitt identifisert?”

“Ja, Sana skal sende over det de har funnet nå.”

Isak står foran PC-en fra steinalderen på Åmot lensmannskontor, refresher mailen mens han venter på svar fra Sana. Han fikk telefon fra henne for noen minutter siden om at de har funnet en match, at kvinnen har blitt identifisert. Det er et viktig skritt i arbeidet videre. Han refresher mailen igjen, ser at han endelig har fått en epost fra Sana Bakkoush.

 

> -
> 
> Fra: [ Sana.Bakkoush@politiet.no ](mailto:Sana.Bakkoush@politiet.no)
> 
> Til: [ Isak.valtersen@politiet.no ](mailto:Isak.valtersen@politiet.no)
> 
> Emne: Kvinne identifisert
> 
> Hei,
> 
> Vi fant bankkortet til kvinnen i innerlommen av jakken, har dere ikke undersøkt den? Hun er ikke formelt identifisert enda, men bildet i passregisteret stemmer.
> 
> Hun har tidligere vært innkalt som vitne i en sak, H kontakter dere om den.
> 
> Hun heter Sonja Olsen, er 27 år og kommer fra Oslo. Jobber som førskolelærer. Ugift, ingen andre familiemedlemmer registrert på samme adresse.
> 
> [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141571523@N03/27153718638/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
> De rettsmedisinske undersøkelsene viser at hun hadde vært død mellom 6 og 10 timer da hun ble funnet. Se vedlagte foreløpige rapport.
> 
> Neste gang sjekker du innerlommen, ja? Seriøst Isak, gjør jobben din!
> 
>  
> 
> Hilsen Sana.

 

-

 

“Jeez.” Isak rister oppgitt på hodet. Hvordan klarte Emma å overse bankkortet i jakkelommen? Hun er virkelig komplett inkompetent. Hans første skikkelige drapssak, og så må han jobbe sammen med tidenes dårligste etterforsker. Verden er urettferdig.

Hun var sikkert for lat til å sjekke innerlommen, ville vel ta minst mulig på den døde personen, tenker han foraktelig. Bare tråkket rundt i snøen rundt henne, og ødela åstedet mens Bjarne brummet fornøyd ved siden av. Skulle i det minste tro at han var litt mer profesjonell, men han føyer seg vel for alt Emma sier, med hjerter og stjerner i øynene. Det er jo helt utrolig at hun kan jobbe som politi, at hun ikke har fått sparken for lengst.

“Hva står det?” Jonas stiller seg ved siden av ham, myser ned på PC-skjermen.

“Kvinnen heter Sonja, er 27 år og kommer fra Oslo. Jobber som førskolelærer. Ugift, ingen samboer heller.” Isak oppsummerer kort innholdet i mailen, tenker at hun ikke akkurat høres ut som det typiske drapsofferet. Vanligvis blir man drept i sitt eget eller drapspersonens hjem, vanligvis av en arbeidsledig norsk mann mellom 20 og 40 år som man kjenner fra før. Han lurer på hvor mye som er vanlig med denne saken, om det er noe i det hele tatt.

"Hmm, hun har vært vitne i en sak tidligere, hos H. Ringer du?” spør Jonas, han leser gjennom informasjonen fra Sana. Isak nikker, tenker at det foreløpig er det eneste med Sonja som kan være i nærheten av å gi et motiv.

Mens Isak er ute for å ringe, kommer Bjarne og Emma inn igjen. De sitter på den ene siden av møtebordet, mens Jonas sitter på den andre siden og forsøker stagge dem. De er ivrige. Emma holder opp en pose med et titalls tabletter, og gliser mot Isak når han kommer tilbake. Smilet ser litt skjevt ut, hun har en liten rift i munnviken som får munnen til å se kunstig bred ut. “Se hva vi fant i sekken hans. Han prøvde å skjule dem i en pose med undertøy”, sier hun nærmest triumferende.

Isak ser skeptisk på dem, greier ikke helt se for seg at Even vil gjemme tabletter når han er på hyttetur. Pillemisbruk, ok, det kan skje den beste, og da gjemmer man dem gjerne. Men ikke på hyttetur alene på fjellet?

"Vi må kalle ham inn til avhør”, sier Emma nesten opphisset, små spyttdråper flyr ut av munnen hennes og lander på bevisposen foran henne. Jonas nikker. “Ja, la oss gjøre det. En kollega av oss i Oslo har sendt foreløpig rapport fra obduksjonen”, fortsetter han og viser frem et par sider han har skrevet ut.

“Det er ikke så mye nytt der. Ingen tegn til seksuelt misbruk, ingen sædrester, utvidelse av vagina eller rektum. Hun hadde vært død i rundt 6 timer da hun ble funnet, var frosset, men det er jo ikke så rart”, sier han med et lite smil. “Normalt ville gnagere eller fugl ha begynt å spise på henne om hun hadde ligget lenger. Det var ingen tegn til det. Nesen var intakt, ingen tegn til tannmerker på fingertuppene eller brystvortene, øyeeplene var hele. Ingen insekter eller maggot, naturligvis.” Han ser opp fra rapporten.

“Ja ja, det holder vel”, sier Emma irritert. Hun ser blek ut, gjør en liten grimase med leppene og skyver det evinnelige knekkebrødet sitt litt bort. Isak tenker at mer pinglete politibetjent skal du lete lenge etter. Bjarne legger en beroligende arm på skulderen hennes.

"Jeg må en tur innover til Oslo”, sier Isak og ser på Jonas. “Må sjekke noe.” Han har ikke lyst til å fortelle mer om det, samtalen han nettopp hadde var konfidensiell, han kan ikke røpe innholdet for de andre. Jonas ser på ham, skjønner hva Isak mener. “Vil du at jeg skal være med?” spør han. Isak nikker. “Tror det er best. Vi drar etter møtet.”

Han snur seg mot Emma og Bjarne igjen. “Noen av dere som har noe mer, eller kan vi avslutte møtet nå?”

Emma ser ned i notatene sine. Isak kjenner igjen den jentete flate håndskriften med lyseblå penn. Han sukker, kan hun ikke i det minste skrive notater på PC så det går an å dele dem med andre?

“Det kom inn en vitneobservasjon i morges. En kvinne som kan passe med offeret satt på toget fra Hamar som kom til Rena kl 21:03 i forgårs. Jeg har spurt litt rundt, på butikkene og slikt, og ingen kan huske å ha sett henne etterpå.”

“Var det ikke det toget Næsheim kom med også?” brummer Bjarne.

“Jo”, nikker Emma, ”det var det han sa i alle fall.”

“Vi kaller ham inn til avhør”, bestemmer Bjarne.

Isak reiser seg med et nesten uhørlig sukk. Han synes fortsatt grunnlaget for avhør er tynt, men de har jo rett i at de bør prate med ham, gjøre et formelt avhør rundt funnet og bevegelsene hans her. Dersom de finner noe mistenkelig kan de sikte ham, men da har han i det minste rett på forsvarer. Han synes også det er pussig at Bjarne er så bestemt på at Even virker mistenkelig, og bestemmer seg for å sjekke opp den omplasseringssaken igjen.

“Greit, kall ham inn til avhør. Ta det i kveld, for da er jeg tilbake fra Oslo. Sjekk ut mer rundt kvinnen først, og bevegelsene til Ev...Næsheim. Og sørg for å få digitale spor, mobillogger og slikt. Sana og patologen undersøker videre utover dagen, det kan komme ny informasjon derfra også.” Emma nikker, Isak synes han kan se et glimt av uro i øynene hennes. Det er sikkert tanken på å måtte gjøre litt politiarbeid som skremmer henne.

 

***

 

Even forstår ingenting.

De to lokale politifolkene sto plutselig utenfor døren hans på hotellet. Han lå på sengen og så film, prøvde å fokusere tankene på Romeo+Juliet som han hadde sett mange ganger før. Han valgte med vilje noe han kunne alle detaljene i, håpet at hjernen skulle roe seg ned av Luhrmanns kunstverk, av fargene, musikken, spillet. Akkurat idet Romeo og Julie kom ut av heisen i 2. etasje dundret det på døren, og idet Paris og moren kom opp trappen hørte han Emma rope “politiet!” med den lyse stemmen sin. Perpleks holdt han på å miste PC-en på gulvet da han reiste seg opp. Med et nødskrik grep han den, og satt den på skrivebordet som stod ved enden av sengen.

Da han åpnet døren, ble han brutalt skjøvet innover i rommet av Bjarne som trengte seg inn. Han husket navnet, det minnet ham om Sesam stasjon. Bjarne betjent. Navnet var vel den eneste likheten. Bjarne politi virket verken spesielt ryddig eller opptatt av orden, og føltes som en svært lite rosa person.

Even ble dyttet mot badedøra, og utstøtte et lite rop da han slo albuen i dørhåndtaket. Det var så voldsomt og uventet at han stivnet helt. Stirret forvirret på den store politimannen som sto midt på gulvet og så seg rundt i det sparsommelig innredede rommet. Politikvinnen, Emma Larsen eller Larzen eller hva hun het, sto fortsatt i døråpningen og stirret bestemt på ham.

“Eh….” Han ble stående og se usikkert fra den ene til den andre. Lurte på om han burde si noe, om han ikke burde si noe, om han kanskje burde løfte armene. Litt som på film. Forsøkte å se om de var bevæpnet, men kunne ikke se noe våpen. Tenkte at de kanskje bar det skjult under jakken. Bare tanken sendte skremmende støt gjennom kroppen, han måtte tvinge seg selv til å trekke pusten dypt. Roe seg ned.

“Vi har forsøkt å ringe deg. Hvorfor tar du ikke telefonen? Du fikk beskjed om å være tilgjengelig!” Emma hørtes bestemt ut.

Forvirret kjente han i lomma etter mobilen, tok den frem og leste på skjermen. Åtte tapte anrop. Det lille høyttalersymbolet med strek over øverst. “Faen, sorry. Den stod på lydløs.”

Emma så irritert på ham. “Du skulle jo sørge for å svare når vi ringte!”

“Ja, unnskyld, altså. Det var virkelig ikke med vilje.” Han tok seg sammen for å svare skikkelig, for å fremstå som en redelig person, ryddig, ordentlig, sterk. Rettet seg litt opp, svelget hardt. Prøvde å ta kontroll over kroppen, komme over sjokket med å bli overrumplet på den måten.

Og nå sitter han her. Føler seg liten på den ene siden av bordet. Det er dekket med bjørkefiner, samme design som alle andre offentlige bygg fra 80- og 90-tallet. Han har sett noen slike, konstaterer han. De ukomfortable stolene, disse har rosa trekk. Litt for lave, knærne får en ubehagelig vinkel samtidig som han kommer litt lavt.

På den andre siden av bordet sitter Emma og Bjarne. De stiller spørsmål, kaster dem ut som en mitraljøse.

 

***

“Hva skulle du på hytta?”

“Hvorfor vil du ikke si det?”

“Når kom du hit?”

“Hvordan kom du deg oppover?”

“Hva skulle du på hytta? Svar på det vi spør om!”

“Hvorfor er du her alene?”

“Kan noen bekrefte dette?”

“Hvem kjørte deg oppover?”

“Har du kvittering fra drosjen?”

“Har du togbillett?”

“Snek du på toget siden du ikke har billetten?”

“Du vet vi kan sjekke om du lyver? Vi kan sjekke bankutskrifter, mobiltrafikk, eposten din, samtaler du har hatt.”

“Kjente du den avdøde?”

“Hva skulle du på hytta?”

Emma stirrer på arket foran seg, alle spørsmålene hun har forberedt til avhøret. Hun smiler fornøyd av jobben hun har gjort, føler virkelig at hun har overgått seg selv i denne saken. Even krymper seg litt på andre siden av bordet, det er tydelig at han lyver, tenker hun. Hun synes bare han virker mer og mer skyldig. Bjarne er heldigvis helt med på notene. For første gang i sitt liv har hun funnet et skikkelig bevis, noe som kan bekrefte påstandene og indisiene.

Oppgitt svarer Even på spørsmålet for tredje gang. Forklarer at han ville bort fra Oslo i påsken, at han ville være alene. At han hadde med mat for fem dager. Han planla å ta en handletur dersom det ikke var nok tørrmat på hytta til at det likevel holdt for hele ferien. Forteller at han skulle stå på ski ned til Åsta, og ta drosje opp igjen. Emma smiler, tenker at han roter seg inn i flere og flere forklaringer.

Hun og Bjarne gikk systematisk gjennom den lille hytta, tok for seg skuffer og skap. Rotet gjennom den gamle tursekken. Det meste de fant var helt uskyldig som mat, turklær, brodder og bøker. En gammel skinnfell og godt brukte støvler. Rett før de var i ferd med å gi opp fant de endelig noe. Noe som snur opp ned på hele saken. Et skikkelig bevis, tenker hun.

“Hva er dette?”

Fornøyd slenger hun en pose med tabletter på bordet. Ser på ham med et forventningsfullt blikk, venter på en reaksjon.

 

***

 

Even ser perpleks ned på medisinene sine. Vet ikke hva han skal si, om han skal si noe. Bare stirrer ned på tablettene, studerer dem, teller dem. 7 små, 12 store. Han angrer med ett på at han tok dem ut av pakningen for å spare plass, at han la dem i en liten pose i stedet. Han lette etter en liten dosett eller pilleeske, men fant bare den store dosetten med 28 rom. Da kunne han like gjerne ta med tre blisterbrett. Eller putte dem i en pose.

Blikket glir bort fra posen. Han studerer bordplaten. Teller årringene i treet. De mørke stripene mot de lysere. Det er noen hakk der, som pennestreker der blekket er vasket bort. Ringer etter kaffekopper, merker etter utflytt fukt mot treverket. En lysere sirkel, han tenker på at det ser ut som en potteplante har stått der en hel sommer uten at noen beveget på den.

Han åpner munnen. Sier at det er hans tabletter, bare hodepinetabletter og sånt. Strekker hånden ut etter dem, prøver å ta dem tilbake. Emma drar posen mot seg med fingertuppene, rister på hodet. “Nei, dette er bevis.” Hun ser krasst på ham. “Hvilke hodepinetabletter er det?”.

Han kjenner at halsen blir varm, at håndflatene føles klamme. Prøver å beholde roen, å ikke bli oppkavet og stresset av den ubehagelige situasjonen. “Eh, Paracet og Ibux.”

“Hvilket merke?” spør hun.

“Merke?” Even ser forvirret på henne.

“Ja, hvem har produsert dem? Du vet vel at det finnes flere produsenter av hodepinetabletter?”

Han tenker at det er et veldig merkelig spørsmål, forstår virkelig ikke hvorfor det er relevant. Svetten renner nedover høyre side av pannen, han tørker det diskret bort med genserermet. Skjønner ikke hvorfor de maser sånn, han er ganske sikker på at han ikke har gjort noe galt. “Det er vanlige. Paracet og Ibux”, sier han.

Emma ser triumferende på ham. “Du lyver. Dette er IKKE vanlig Paracet og Ibux. Jeg har nemlig sjekket med apoteket. Paracet og Ibux er mye større, og er merket annerledes. Det gjelder alle produsentene. Dette er ikke hodepinetabletter.”

Hun lener seg tilbake i stolen med armene i kors over brystet, ser forventningsfullt på ham. Bjarne sitter ved siden av henne og skotter bort på henne med noe som Even synes ligner beundring. Beundring for hva skjønner han ikke. I hans øyne er det veldig lite ved Emma som er beundringsverdig.

Et lite sekund vurderer han å fortelle sannheten, fortelle om sykdommen, men han klarer bare ikke. Orker ikke tanken på å måtte forklare. Han bestemmer seg for å ikke fortelle hva de heter, sier bare det er medisinene hans, at han tar dem hver dag, at han trenger dem.

 

***

Emma kaster et fornøyd blikk bort på Bjarne, håper han får med seg hvor usikker Even virker. Jo mer han prater, jo mer mistenkelig virker han. En svak skjelving i høyre hånd, perler av svette i pannen, et forvirret uttrykk i ansiktet.

Et lite øyeblikk tenker hun på Chris, på hva han synes om dødsfallet. På telefonsamtalen de hadde for noen dager siden. Hun tvinger seg selv til å fokusere, kan ikke la seg rive med av følelser.

“Du er sikker på det ikke er noe ulovlig?” spør hun. “Det er jo unektelig temmelig mistenkelig at du har løse tabletter i en pose gjemt i sekken.” Innerst inne håper hun at han skal si noe som ikke etterlater noen tvil om at han er gjerningsmannen. Om at hun har klart å løse mysteriet.

“Gjemt i sekken?” Han ser forvirret på henne.

“Ja, de lå midt i posen med undertøy”, sier hun. Bjarne dulter borti henne, rynker på pannen og rister lett på hodet.

 

***

 

Even stirrer forvirret på dem. “Hæ? Men jeg hadde dem jo i toalettmappen?” Plutselig kommer han på at han var på badet og tok dem ut av toalettmappen like før den blonde politimannen kom inn. At han tok morgenens dose, og puttet posen i lommen før han begynte å pakke sammen. Det ble så mye stress da Emma og Bjarne kom for å gå gjennom tingene hans og hytta, at han bare stappet dem i sekken. Det var sikkert bedre enn å ha dem på seg, tenkte han. “Åh, ja, jeg la dem jo i sekken i stedet”, legger han til, smiler, forsøker gjenvinne kontrollen igjen. Bli den sikre, sterke Even.

 

Etter mye frem og tilbake får han omsider gå, etter at han lover å holde seg i Rena og ha mobilen påskrudd med lyd. Han valgte til slutt å si navnet på medisinene, forklarte at han tar dem for kronisk sykdom. De spurte ikke mer, og han krysser fingre for at de ikke kjenner til dem.

På hotellrommet kollapser han i senga, trekker den tynne dyna over seg, lukker øynene. Føler seg helt utslitt, han skjønner ikke hvorfor han ble drillet så hardt. Føler han har brukt opp all energien på å være i forsvarsmodus, prøve å forklare seg selv.

Han lurer på hvorfor den snille, blonde politimannen ikke var der under avhøret.

 

Noen timer senere kalles han inn til avhør på nytt. Emma ringer ham, gir streng beskjed om å komme på politistasjonen så fort som mulig. Han legger fra seg den halvspiste brødskiven på pulten, tar på sko, jakke og lue og går den korte veien bort til lensmannskontoret. Rena sentrum er ikke særlig stort, hovedgata er et par hundre meter lang. Med unntak av noen butikker i den ene enden av sentrum, er det ingen sidegater å snakke om. Lensmannskontoret ligger mellom hotellet og høgskolen, det tar bare et par minutter å gå dit.

Emma og Bjarne sitter på samme side av bordet som sist. De har et selvtilfreds uttrykk i ansiktet, Even greier ikke lese dem. De lener seg litt tilbake, Bjarne folder hendene over magen, de ser på hverandre, smiler litt. Det er noe med hele fremtoningen deres som er så overlegen at det stikker ubehagelig i magen.

“Even Bech Næsheim, ikke sant?” spør Emma formelt.

Han nikker.

“Født 12. februar 1997?”

“Ja.” Han svelger, kjenner seg usikker. Dette føles så mye mer alvorlig enn avhøret tidligere i dag.

“Kan jeg få se på vottene dine?”

Han ser forvirret på henne, klapper seg på lommene og finner de grå ullvottene. Bestemoren hans strikket dem for mange år siden, de er tovet og skikkelig varme. Han har brukt dem flere vintre, men de holder nesten like bra som før.

Emma ser på dem, studerer dem med mysende øyne, leser i papirene sine. “Fargen stemmer”, mumler hun. Bjarne nikker og tar en av vottene, ser på den, vipper den frem og tilbake i hånden.

Emma studerer arket sitt igjen. “Du var i området der drapet skjedde?”.  
Even ser på henne. “Eh, ja?”

“Da det skjedde?” Det virker som hun går gjennom bevisene punkt for punkt, prøver å få et overblikk over hendelsene.  
“Det vet jeg ikke”, protesterer han.

“Hvor var du på kvelden for tre dager siden?” spør hun. Hun myser bort på ham med et skeptisk blikk, det er tydelig at hun tror at han lyver. Even trekker pusten, prøver å beherske irritasjonen som er i ferd med å vokse seg større. Er det dette skattepengene går til, er politiet virkelig så inkompetente at de bruker masse tid og ressurser på å avhøre og mistenkeliggjøre en helt uskyldig forbipasserende? Det føles utrolig urettferdig.

“Da var jeg på vei til hytta.” sier han med bestemt stemme. Prøver å roe seg ned, ikke la seg skremme.

“Er du sikker?”

“Ja?”

“Ifølge drosjesjåføren var du ikke det. Han sier at han kjørte deg dit dagen før.”

“Men da var jeg…” Han stopper, vil ikke si hvor han var da. Han er redd de vil bruke det mot ham, si han er upålitelig, ikke til å stole på. Han prøver å tenke tilbake på det som skjedde for tre dager siden, det meste er usammenhengende hendelser og små glimt. Husker at han tok toget, at taxisjåføren stilte mange spørsmål.

“Ja, hvor var du?” presser Emma.

“Hjemme”, mumler han.

“Hjemme hvor da?”

“Hos foreldrene mine.” sier han. Prøver å holde blikkontakten, vil virke troverdig.

“Kan de bekrefte det?”  
“De er på ferie nå.”

“Har de ikke mobil?”  
“De har ikke dekning, de er på en båt utenfor Svalbard.” sier han. Han vet at det høres helt fjernt ut, at han ikke hadde trodd på det om han var dem, men prøver likevel å ha et nøytralt ansiktsuttrykk. Det er jo sannheten.

Emma og Bjarne ser på hverandre, deler et fornøyd smil.

“Du lyver. Igjen.”

“Jeg lyver ikke!” protesterer han høylytt.

“Hvordan forklarer du dette da?” Emma legger frem en kvittering med et overlegent, hånlig smil. En blåkopi av en håndskrevet hvit lapp, med logoen til Rena Taxi øverst. Kludrete kulepenn-tall, en dato. For fire dager siden.

Even svelger, prøver å huske tilbake. Kan han huske så feil? Kan han ha rotet med dagene, egentlig vært her en dag lenger enn han trodde? Han var ganske langt nede da han kom hit, følte seg ikke helt til stede. Det var som om han så seg selv utenfra, på en måte. Panisk teller han på fingrene, 1-2-3, nei, han kom for tre dager siden. “Det må ha skjedd en feil, eh, jeg tok ikke taxi for fire dager siden. Jeg sverger.” Han prøver febrilsk å forklare det, snakker fort og hektisk, prøver å få dem til å forstå at han ikke husker feil, at kvitteringen ikke stemmer.

De ser på ham. Stille, granskende.

Til slutt reiser Bjarne reiser seg brått opp fra stolen, og holder frem den ene hånda. “Even Bech Næsheim, du settes herved under arrest som siktet for drapet på Sonja Olsen for tre dager siden. Du vil forvares i arresten her i natt, før vi overfører deg til Elverum og fremstiller deg for fengsling i morgen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så det var Sonja... Hva tenker dere nå? 
> 
> (Bildet av Sonja har vi lånt fra skuespillerens åpne Instagram-konto).


	7. En anklaget skal helst gå fri

_Husker da snappen kom. Tok feil telefon på nattbordet, bare åpnet den med et sveip, så ikke nøyere på den. Så varselet om ny snap, trykket på refleks på det. Bildet av ham, naken, den stive pikken, blikket, hete i øynene. Lårene lett adskilt, en hånd på skaftet, den andre bak nakken. Ansiktet vendt litt oppover, nesevingene svakt utvidet. Så for seg hvordan hånden strøk over ham, hvordan han vokste under den, pulserende, våt. Det enslige røde hjertet. Teksten. “Takk for sist.”_

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141571523@N03/40230428494/in/dateposted-public/)

**Mandag 26. mars 2018**

Isak småløper inn i rettssalen. Han og Jonas møtte H i Oslo i går, de snakket lenge og sjekket gamle saker. Som vanlig var bare deler av opplysningene tilgjengelige på datasystemet. Det går så tregt å legge inn bilder og større rapporter, at de fleste sakene i tillegg har papirmappe. Med en engels tålmodighet løp Jonas ned til arkivet i kjelleren på Politihuset flere ganger, og ventet mens den eneste som var på jobb der løp rundt for å finne mappene til ham.

Innimellom all løpingen fant Jonas en annen sak Sonja har vært involvert i, en privatrettslig sak om et arveoppgjør. Isak husket den så vidt, selv om den var fra da han gikk på videregående. En familiekonflikt, en barnløs onkel som døde og etterlot seg et tosifret antall millioner, en stor kunstsamling, flere hus i Oslo og en diger hytte ved Blindleia. Han hadde testamente, naturligvis, men hadde bestemt at søsteren og hennes familie skulle få alt, mens broren ikke fikk noe.

Det spesielle her var at onkelen døde bare et par dager etter den yngste arvingens 18-årsdag. Isak husket navnet hennes fra avisene, hun het Sonja, var pen og hadde et aktivt liv på sosiale medier. Det hadde ikke blitt mindre aktivt etter at nyheten om arven ble kjent. Se og Hør omtalte henne som “den norske Kim Kardashian”, og det var en stor, offentlig krangel mellom henne og en kusine.

Etter et par år dabbet interessen av, hun sluttet å bruke SoMe. Det hadde vel blitt nok for henne, tenkte Isak. Hun begynte tydeligvis på barnehagelærerstudiet rett etter videregående. Ifølge CVen de fant, hadde hun et par vikariater før hun fikk fast jobb for tre år siden. Ligningstallene viser at hun fortsatt har arven etter onkelen, at hun bor i selveid leilighet like ved jobben. Den eneste luksusen så ut til å være Teslaen fra året før, toppmodellen, sa Jonas.

Det var frustrerende at alt tok så lang tid. Det var ikke det at noen var ineffektive, heller tvert i mot, men det var så mye, så mange ting som dukket opp, så mange tanker i hodet på en gang. Isak og H, etterforskeren som hadde ansvar for saken Sonja vitnet i, han kaltes bare H, så på mappene i flere timer. Leste gjennom sidevis med avhørsprotokoller, sjekker bilder, tegnet sammenhenger, klødde seg i håret.

Flere av sakene hun var nevnt i, var henlagt eller ikke ferdig etterforsket. Noen av de mistenkte var fengslet for andre forhold, men minst to av dem var på frifot. Den ene var straffet for flere bestialske drap, alle begått langt utenfor allfarvei. H lovet å sjekke med kildene sine om de visste hvor han var for tiden. Han skulle ta en tur på Schrøders allerede i kveld.

Plutselig kremtet Jonas. “Klokken er faktisk over åtte nå. Skal vi bare dra hjem nå, og så drar vi tilbake til Rena i morgen? Vi får jo ikke gjort noe der uansett nå.”

Isak nølte litt, var ikke sikker på om han ville hjem til den tomme leiligheten sin. Men Jonas hadde rett, turen tilbake til Rena tok to timer og de fikk ikke gjort noe mer i kveld. De kunne like gjerne chille hjemme i stedet.

Han endte opp med å dra innom moren sin på vei hjem. Han har alltid en klump i magen når han drar på besøk til henne, er aldri helt trygg på at hun har det bra. Selv om det har vært greit de siste årene. Hun har sluttet med de religiøse grubleriene, holder avtaler, får den hjelpen hun trenger. I går tok han med seg påskemarsipan, de så på påskekrimmen mens de småpratet i sofaen. Isak irriterte seg over de urealistiske problemstillingene, mens moren gang på gang spurte om det er slik jobben hans er.

Jobbtelefonen lå i jakkelommen hele kvelden. Han hørte ikke noe fra Emma i løpet av dagen, regnet med at hun sullet rundt der oppe sammen med Bjarne. Flørtet med drosjesjåfører eller hva hun nå hadde bedrevet gårsdagen med. Først i morges husket han å sjekke den mens han ventet på at kaffen skulle bli ferdig. Han ble overrasket da han fant flere meldinger fra Emma

“Kaller inn Næsheim til avhør nå.”

“Avhøret gikk bra. Mye interessant.”

“Vi tar et nytt avhør med ham om en halvtime.”

“Han blir i forvaring her i natt.”

 

Isak skvatt da han så meldingen. Hva i...

Han scrollet videre gjennom meldingene.

 

“Kan du vitne for tingretten i morgen? Jeg skal avspasere. Han fremstilles for varetektsfengsling klokken 10.”

“Det er på Elverum. Jeg sender deg papirene.”

“Du kan godt svare da.”

“Det er dårlig gjort å ikke svare."

“Unnskyld for at jeg ble litt krass. Det kan hende du har en god grunn, men kan du svare?”

“Svar da!”

 

Tre tapte anrop, alle fra henne. Faen. Faen i svarte helvete. Isak lukket øynene og bøyde hodet bakover, forbannet hele verdens guder og avguder for at han glemte å sjekke telefonen. At han gravde seg så dypt ned i sakene til H at han ikke tenkte på verden utenfor. Han så på klokken. Snart åtte. Helte kaffe i et termokrus mens han løp rundt og lette etter en ren uniformsskjorte, grov i skapet etter et par varmere vintersko, i tilfelle de skulle ut igjen. Ringte Jonas samtidig som han sto på ett ben, og dro på seg en ullstilongs han fant innerst i kommoden. Det var sannsynligvis Jonas som tvang ham til å kjøpe den, før han dro ham med på fjelltur for noen år siden. Jotunheimen i september, sludd og vind, og fullt av stein. Rullestein. Fullstendig galskap.

Noen minutter senere sto han utålmodig utenfor blokka og ventet. Jonas var selvsagt rolig og klar for å dra idet Isak ringte. “Jeg kommer nå”, sa han litt forundret, skjønte kanskje ikke helt hva som hastet sånn.

De kjørte så fort de klarte nordover mot Elverum. Takket være påsken var det heldigvis lite trafikk. Isak skummet gjennom rapporten fra Emma på veien, og ristet på hodet. Han måtte innrømme at indisiene var overbevisende og rapporten hennes klar og tydelig, selv om den var full av særskrivingsfeil. Han lurte på hvordan Even hadde det, greide ikke helt se for seg hvordan han passet inn i bildet her, selv om han var beskrevet i rapporten.

 

Isak og Jonas småløper inn gjennom døren til den gråhvite trebygningen, like før klokken ti. Sekretæren i skranken peker smilende i retning rettssalen. Det er tydeligvis bare én rettssal her.

Salen har hvitlaserte vegger og blått inventar, blå gardiner, blå stoler, mye furu. Isak går med faste skritt bort til aktor, den lokale politiadvokaten. De har ikke truffet hverandre før, han presenterer seg som Magnusson. Han er høy og mørk, virker ganske arrogant, synes Isak. “Så du har vært med på etterforskningen?” spør Magnusson. Isak nikker. “Ja, jeg jobber i Kripos, vi har bistått lokalt politi siden etterforskningen startet for tre dager siden.” Magnusson nikker. “Bra.” Det glimter til i de mørke øynene hans. “De kunne vel trenge litt hjelp.”

Så blir han alvorlig igjen. “Jeg har sett på papirene fra Larzen. Det ser jo ut som en bra sak. Jeg regner med vi får gjennomslag for varetektsfengsling. Jeg kommer til å be om to uker. Saken ser forholdsvis enkel ut, enten er den løst innen to uker eller så får vi forlenget varetekten.” Han trekker på skuldrene. “Det går vel bra.”

Isak trekker pusten. Han liker virkelig ikke tanken på at Even skal varetektsfengsles, ser bare for seg det uskyldige ansiktet. De blå, klare øynene, det sjokkerte ansiktsuttrykket hans den første dagen. Han får vondt i magen ved tanken på at han skal bures inne, har aldri følt så mye omsorg for en siktet tidligere.

Han skvetter til når Even kommer inn i rettssalen sammen med forsvareren. Kroppen er blek og sammensunket, så langt fra den sterke mannen som satt foran ham på scooteren i går. Han skjønner ikke at det er så kort tid siden, det har skjedd så mye det siste døgnet.

Even har hettejakke og joggebukse, begge deler uten snor, legger han merke til. Buksen sitter litt løst i livet, han holder en hånd på den mens han går. Hetten på jakken er trukket helt frem til pannen, skuldrene er høye. Litt av det blonde håret stikker ut foran. De blå øynene virker innsunkne, det er mørke ringer rundt dem og huden er blek. Leppene ser tørre ut.

Isak kaster et blikk bort på forsvareren hans, og rynker på pannen. Det lange, mørke håret er tilbakestrøket i hestehale, den litt runde figuren, lav og muskuløs. Det er flere år siden Isak har sett ham, men han så navnet hans i går. Heine Kristoffersen. Forsvarer for en av de dømte drapsmennene i saken fra i går. Og for Even Bech Næsheim.

 

***

 

Det føles som om verden går for fort, alt bare svirrer forbi. De siste 12 timene er uklare. I små glimt husker Even detaljer. De ringformede flekkene på bordet på lensmannskontoret. Bjarnes stemme da han sa han var under arrest. Navnet hennes. De vage minnene. De røde øynene. Dunket da døren til cellen ble lukket. Hjerteslagene. Bankingen. Skriket. Ropingen.

Følelsen av å mangle kontroll. Av å ikke kunne puste. Ikke kunne bevege seg. Følelsen av noe som knuget rundt brystkassen, presset den sammen, gjorde at han ikke kunne puste. Han hev hektisk etter pusten, kjente brystet utvide seg, klarte ikke puste, måtte minne seg selv på det. Alt føltes så feil, så urettferdig og uforståelig. At det var henne. Det som skulle være en rolig hyttetur på fjellet, ble snudd til et mareritt.

Han tenkte på medisinene, på dosene han ikke har tatt fordi politiet konfiskerte dem. Fordi Emma nektet å høre på at han trengte dem.

Han husker turen hit, i baksetet på politibilen, iført håndjern. Det bryske taket sjåføren hadde da hun dyttet ham inn på Tinghuset fra politibilen. Blikkene fra brudeparet som var her for å avtale tidspunkt for vielsen. Det vennlige blikket til hun som jobbet i skranken. Mannen i den svarte kappen som presenterte seg som forsvareren hans, som på bred nordlandsdialekt beklaget at han ikke hadde rukket å sette seg inn i saken. Han lovet å gjøre det så fort som mulig dersom det trengtes.

Even kjente panikken komme. Den velkjente kvalmen og følelsen av å ikke forstå. Som om en tykk tåke tok plass i hjernen, gjorde det vanskelig å se detaljene. Dersom det trengtes. Trengtes for hva?

Sammen med forsvareren gikk han inn i rettssalen. La merke til den blonde politimannen med en gang. Han satt ved bordet på den andre siden av salen. Uniform, en ikke helt nystrøket skjorte. Even så ned, skammet seg over hele situasjonen. Orket ikke møte blikket hans, lurte på hva han tenkte om ham.

 

***

 

En svak murring av stemmer fyller det lille rommet. Isak står i den ene enden og ser bort på Even, prøver å få øyekontakt. Han trenger en bekreftelse på at det går greit med ham, at han klarer seg. Even stirrer ned i arkene foran seg, blar i en stor bunke med papirer. Hele han virker tafatt og sliten, de blå øynene skinner ikke lenger. Det virker nesten som om livsgnisten er dratt ut av ham, tenker Isak. Alt han ønsker er et blikk, et smil, en slags bekreftelse på at det går greit. At han kan slappe av.

Den store, tunge tredøra i enden av rettssalen åpnes med et dunk. En høy mann med grått hår og dommerkappe kommer gående inn. De blå stolene knirker mens alle reiser seg, før stillheten fyller det lille rommet. “Retten er satt”, sier dommeren med høy stemme, før stolene skraper når alle setter seg igjen. Det er helt stille i rommet mens dommeren blar i papirene foran seg, en forventningsfull stemning.

Isak stirrer på papirene foran seg, tenker på hva han skal si når det er hans tur. Han kaster et blikk bort på Even igjen. For første gang i dag møtes blikkene deres, og et støt går gjennom kroppen, en slags lettelse over å få kontakt. Han holder blikkontakten, prøver å formidle spørsmål gjennom øynene. ‘Går det greit? Har du hatt det bra?’ Etter flere sekunder får han svar, et forsiktig blunk med det ene øyet. Et lite, nesten usynlig smil rundt munnen. En stille kommunikasjon som ingen andre forstår, en bekreftelse på at de er på samme lag. Håper han.

Isak smiler forsiktig tilbake, men kjenner at den deilige kriblingen blir erstattet med nerver. Han gruer seg til å måtte legge frem bevisene, til å fortelle dommeren hvilke “bevis” Emma og Bjarne har hostet opp. Han synes fremdeles at saken er tynn, er litt bitter for at han ikke var til stede under avhøret. Ville gjerne slått ned forslaget om varetektsfengsling, klarer ikke se for seg at Even er en morder. Den tanken harmoniserer ikke i hodet hans i det hele tatt. En vond klump vokser i magen, han er redd for at Even skal føle seg sviktet av redegjørelsen hans.

Det føles ganske håpløst å skulle stå her og legge frem bevisene til Emma. Hun vet jo ikke hva Isak og Jonas fant ut i Oslo, om sakene Sonja har vitnet i. De tidligere siktede som er på frifot. Om sakene Bjarne har vært involvert i, bevisforspillelse og brudd på taushetsplikt. Hun har bare hoppet på den første og enkleste forklaringen som falt ned i fanget hennes. Slurvete politiarbeid.

“Denne saken gjelder kjennelse om varetektsfengsling av Even Bech Næsheim, siktet for overtredelse av straffeloven §275, subsidiært §281, 23. mars 2018. Partene i saken er påtalemyndigheten i Elverum politidistrikt mot siktede Even Bech Næsheim”. Stemmen til dommeren er alvorlig og seriøs mens han leser opp foran retten. “Jeg ber om at aktor legger frem saken”.

Politiadvokaten sitter ved siden av Isak. Han samler sammen arkene sine, og reiser seg fort opp. Begynner å redegjøre for saken, forteller at Even angivelig fant den avdøde på fjellet om formiddagen den 24. mars 2018. At han ringte politiet klokken 10:12. At den foreløpige obduksjonen viser at hun ble kvalt. Det er helt stille i rommet mens han snakker. De spiller av samtalen med nødsentralen, den paniske stemmen til Even fyller den lille salen. Isak tenker at det er helt tydelig at han var i sjokk, at det var ubehagelig og uventet å finne liket. Han kaster et kjapt blikk på ham, hodet hans er bøyd forover, han lener seg mot den venstre håndflaten. Med den høyre tegner han små sirkler på arket, rundt og rundt i en fast rytme.

“Politietterforsker Isak Valtersen i Kripos skal gå gjennom indisiene som er funnet”, sier politiadvokaten og snur seg mot Isak.

Isak nikker, samler sammen arkene, reiser seg opp og går bort til vitneboksen. Han kremter forsiktig, og kaster et kjapt blikk bort på Even før han snur seg mot dommeren. Kan ikke se på Even, kan ikke tenke over hvordan han opplever situasjonen. Må bare prøve å gjøre jobben sin, er nødt til å fokusere. “Ifølge det lokale politiet har siktede blitt tatt i løgn under avhør flere ganger. Blant annet om når han ankom Rena, hva han skulle gjøre på hytta og hvilke medisiner han hadde gjemt i sekken. Siktede går på medisiner for bipolar lidelse. Det er funnet spor av grått ullstoff under neglene til den avdøde, som har samme farge og stoff som vottene den siktede gikk med da den avdøde ble funnet”. Isak leser opp fra dokumentet til Emma med klar og tydelig stemme. Han rynker pannen litt forvirret mens han leser, dette var nytt for ham. Han rakk ikke lese gjennom alt i bilen fra Oslo, blir så fort bilsyk av å lese i bil. Han kjenner en ukomfortabel klump i magen.

“Finnes det noe motiv?” spør politiadvokaten.

Isak ser ned i papirene og rister på hodet. “Det har ikke lyktes politiet å finne en kobling mellom avdøde og siktede. Men vitner har forklart at den avdøde ble observert på samme tog fra Oslo til Rena, som det den siktede har forklart at han var på. De har ikke funnet togbilletten.” Isak leser fra dokumentet, kjenner at det stikker ubehagelig i brystet, men vet at han ikke kan gjøre annet enn å fortelle om politiets arbeid. Kan ikke skjule noe, kan ikke legge til noe. Han føler seg som en skygge av seg selv der han står, leser bare høyt, prøver å distansere seg følelsesmessig. Har ikke fått mer informasjon enn det som står på arkene, skjønner virkelig ikke hvorfor Emma ikke er her. Han hører selv at det ikke virker lovende, at mer og mer peker mot Even, selv om ingen av funnene er bevis for at han drepte henne.

Han stirrer bort på dommeren, klarer ikke se på Even. Orker ikke å se de triste øynene, det skuffede ansiktsuttrykket som han forestiller seg. Liker ikke tanken på at han har det enda verre enn tidligere, at det dratte og livløse ansiktsuttrykket blir permanent. Det eneste han vil er å se glimtet i øynene igjen, se det lille, private smilet.

“På hvilket grunnlag ønsker påtalemyndigheten varetekt?” Dommeren henvender seg mot politiadvokaten.

“Den primære grunnen er skjellig grunn til mistanke om brudd på straffelovens §275, som har en strafferamme på over 6 måneder og dermed i seg selv gir grunnlag for varetektsfengsling. I tillegg mener vi det er fare for bevisforspillelse. Valtersen påpekte også siktedes diagnose, og på grunn av denne mener vi det er skjellig grunn til å mistenke at Næsheim vil kunne gå i skjul for politiet, og således forsinke etterforskningen gjennom at han ikke møter til avhør.” Politiadvokaten ser opp på dommeren. Det mørke håret har falt frem i pannen på ham, og han stryker det vekk fra ansiktet med en innøvd bevegelse.

Dommeren nikker.

“Da går vi over til siktedes forsvarer.”

Even ser ned i bordplaten og svelger. Han ser på advokaten ved siden av seg, åpner munnen som for å si noe. Forsvareren gjør seg klar til å reise seg, men Even legger hånden på armen hans for å stoppe ham. Advokaten ser spørrende på ham, og Even bøyer seg fremover og hvisker noe. Advokaten ser på ham og rister på hodet. Even hvisker videre. Advokaten løfter hånden avvergende og ser på dommeren. “Dommer, æ ber om en pause for å konferere med klienten min.”

Dommeren nikker og ser på klokken. “Klokken er 11:15. Retten tar lunsjpause til klokken 12.” Han banker klubben i bordet. “Retten er hevet.”

Forsvareren ser bort på aktor. “Magnusson, kan dere gå ut, så tar jeg møtet med min klient her? Magnusson nikker og samler sammen papirene sine. “Vi stikker og spiser.” Han ser på Kristoffersen. “Skal dere ha noe? Vi kan fikse kaffe og boller?”

Forsvareren ser på Even, som rister svakt på hodet. Han ser opp på Magnusson. ”Kjøp du med en pose med rosinbolla?” Magnusson smiler og nikker.

Isak blir stående og se på dem. Even ser bare ned i bordplaten, stirrer på arket med krusedullene på. Han ser så liten ut, som om han har krympet, plutselig er mindre enn hettejakken sin. Isak kjenner en trang til å gi ham en klem, legge armene rundt ham og klemme ham inntil seg, fortelle ham at det går bra.

“Valtersen, kommer du?”. Magnusson står i døra og ser utålmodig på ham.

 

Når de kommer tilbake fra pausen, sitter Even som han satt da de gikk ut. Fortsatt med hetten trukket helt frem i pannen, fortsatt med blikket mot bordplaten, fortsatt like liten.

Det knirker nok en gang i stolene når dommeren kommer inn og erklærer retten for satt, det skraper igjen når alle setter seg. Han ser bort på forsvareren. “Da gir jeg ordet til siktedes forsvarer.”

Forsvareren reiser seg. Han kremter og ser ned i papirene sine. Det lange mørke håret er børstet bakover fra pannen og samlet i en hestehale. Skjegget ser daggammelt ut. “Dommer, ærede rett. Æ skal være kort. Sikta samtykker i varetektsfengsling. Han ønske ikke å avgi forklaring.”

Isak sperrer opp øynene, ønsker mer enn noe annet å få øyekontakt med Even, men det er umulig. Han stirrer kun på bordet foran seg. Dommeren ser overrasket på ham. “Det er i orden. Ifølge §90 i straffeprosessloven har siktede ikke plikt til å avgi forklaring.” Han snur seg mot retten. “Retten har nå hørt aktors forklaring på hvorfor det er ønskelig å varetektsfengsle den siktede. Aktor førte ett vitne, som redegjorde for indisiene i saken. Siktede ønsket ikke å avgi forklaring. Retten tar 15 minutter pause før forkynnelsen av beslutningen.” Han banker i bordet med klubben igjen. “Retten er hevet til klokken 12:20.”

 

Et kvarter senere er alle samlet i rettssalen igjen. For Isak ser det ikke ut som om Even har rørt seg i det hele tatt den siste timen. Han sitter fortsatt med blikket festet i bordplaten.

De reiser seg når dommeren kommer inn igjen, setter seg når han setter seg. “Jeg går rett på sak. Retten finner at det er skjellig grunn til å mistenke Næsheim for gjennomføring av drap i følge Straffeloven §275, subsidiært §281, og grunnlaget for varetektsfengsling er derfor til stede. I tillegg finner retten at det er fare for bevisforspillelse og for at siktede skal gå i dekning, og dermed forsinke etterforskningen. Gjennom politietterforsker Valtersens vitnemål fikk retten et innblikk i mannens psyke, og dette er forhold som påvirker rettens vurdering av saken. Even Bech Næsheim, født 12.02.1990 blir herved varetektsfengslet i 4 -  fire - uker, siktet for overtredelse av Straffeloven §275, subsidiært §281. Han underlegges brev- og besøkskontroll.”

Dommeren slår i bordet med klubben sin en siste gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En fin dag i retten, dere... NKVO, som det heter hos ungdommen.
> 
> Tusen takk for alle fine kommentarer!!


	8. En gjest, en byrde, en pest

_Pulsen øker, hjertet slår raskere. Pusten blir overfladisk. Synet av den lille furua i snøen ved gjerdet er nok. Snøen som går nesten inntil stammen, har smeltet i en grop nærmest barken. Akkurat som på fjellet. De numne fingrene, prikkingen i huden, den økende mengden karbondioksid i blodet, som når man blir kvalt med hendene.  Følelsen av å miste kontrollen, miste pusten, av å ikke greie å trekke luften inn i lungene, av å kveles. Følelsen av å komme til å dø snart, av at hjertet kommer til å galoppere så fort at det hopper ut av brystkassen, river seg løs fra pulsårene, kretsløpet. Følelsen av at det snart kommer til å svartne dersom man ikke gjør noe._

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141571523@N03/40895851101/in/dateposted-public/)

**Tirsdag 27.mars 2018**

Jævla overlegne Isak. Emma husker ham fra Politihøgskolen, han satt alltid foran på første rad. Rakk opp hånda hver gang læreren spurte om noe, klassens flinkis. Hadde alltid lest pensum på forhånd, satt seg inn i tema for timen, skikkelig nerd. Når de var i praksis fikk han skryt fra alle kanter. Det var ikke like lett for Emma. Hun gjorde så godt hun kunne, leste gjennom de fleste pensumbøkene, men slet med å forstå alt. Det var så vanskelig. Før hun begynte trodde hun det skulle være enkelt og rett frem, fartskontroller og utrykning, ikke tungt pensum med mye prosedyrer, lover og regler. Moren hennes ville at hun skulle overta driften av familiens nettbutikk, selge undertøy på fulltid, men Emma ville gjøre mer. Ville etterforske og være en skikkelig politi.

Hun husker noen måneder før den siste eksamenen, da hun tok mot til seg og oppsøkte Isak på lesesalen. Han satt som vanlig helt innerst i lokalet, med hodet ned i boken, og markerte omhyggelig med en signalgul markeringstusj. “Hei, kan jeg sette meg ned?” spurte hun for å være høflig, og pekte på pulten ved siden av. Avvisende løftet han på skuldrene, og snudde seg tilbake til boka. Usikkert satte hun seg ned, åpnet boka og stirret på de vanskelige ordene. “Skjønner du noe av dette her?” spurte hun, og pekte på siden om lokale forskrifter. Isak ga henne et blikk, løftet øyenbrynene hånlig og nikket. “Eh, ja.” “Kan du forklare det til meg?” presset hun, og håpet virkelig at hun kunne få litt hjelp. Hun syntes pensum var overdrevet vanskelig.

Isak la fra seg den gule markeringstusjen og boret de grønne øynene inn i henne. “Emma, hvis du ikke forstår noe så enkelt som forskrifter, så foreslår jeg at du finner deg et annet yrke. Det er ikke for sent å slutte.” Hun husker enda de brutale ordene, hvordan hun skvatt, hvor liten det fikk henne til å føle seg. Det trigget vonde minner om mobbing på barneskolen, om foreldrene som alltid fikk henne til å føle at hun ikke var god nok. Med tårer i øynene forlot hun lesesalen, gjemte seg inne på toalettet, bestemte seg for å motbevise de stygge ordene. Bevise at hun kunne bli en god politi. Dessverre gikk det ikke som hun håpet, hun fullførte med klassens dårligste karakter. Fikk D og E i alle fag, og alle jobbsøknadene ble avvist. Mens Isak selvfølgelig fikk tilbud om jobb i Kripos allerede før han hadde fullført utdanningen.

Hun pirker litt anspent på såret ved munnviken mens hun tenker. Neglen rafser på skurven som har begynt å danne seg. Hun føler seg sliten, aldri god nok. Hodet er fullt av tanker om at hun aldri blir best, aldri blir bra nok, alltid henger etter de andre. Som alltid tenker hun på Chris, hva han har som hun mangler. Hva som gjør at han er bedre enn henne. Et lite øyeblikk tenker hun på Sonja, den døde kvinnen i snøen, før hun tvinger seg til å stoppe. Kniper igjen øynene, presser det bort. Orker ikke, klarer ikke, vil ikke.

Hun retter seg opp, ser ned på fingeren, det er rustrøde rester av tørket blod under neglen. Hun sukker, reiser seg og går bort til papirdispenseren ved vasken, væter et papir og prøver å stoppe blodet fra såret. Trykker forsiktig på neglen, prøver å bli kvitt restene. Merker at hun tar det siste papiret fra dispenseren, sukker igjen. Kan ingen på det jævla stedet her fylle på noe som helst etter seg?

Hun hører en svak knirkelyd bak seg, og skvetter til. Ser at Isak kommer gående mot vasken.

 

***

 

“Blør du?”

Isak stirrer på de røde flekkene på papiret i hendene til Emma, ser at hun pirker i munnsåret. “Blør? Neida, bare kom borti med neglen”, sier hun avvisende og snur seg bort. Krummer papiret sammen til en liten ball med neven.

Han rister på hodet, tenker at Emma alltid har vært merkelig. “Gjør det vondt, eller? Ser ikke så godt ut”, sier han, og prøver å smile omsorgsfullt. Tenker at de i det minste kan prøve å være på godfot når de først må samarbeide. Emma svarer ikke, bare går med raske steg mot døra og forsvinner ut i gangen. Isak blir stående alene, rister oppgitt på hodet. Kjenner at han egentlig ikke bryr seg så mye, hun kan bare ha det så godt. Han strekker seg etter papirdispenseren, men ser at det er tomt for papir. “Faen da”, mumler han, og sukker oppgitt. Herregud for et amatørmessig lensmannskontor.

Nok en gang streifer tankene til Even. Han lurer på om han har det bra, hvor han er, hva han tenker på. Lurer på om han sitter alene, er alene med alle tankene. Magefølelsen hans sier at Even er uskyldig, selv om fornuften sier at han ikke skal stole på magefølelsen. Men indisiene er heller ikke gode. Det er nettopp det det er. Indisier. Gjetninger. Antydninger. Tegn. Grunn til mistanke. Ikke bevis for skyld. Ikke fakta. Ikke sikkerhet.

Han ser for seg de triste øynene hans, blikket som ikke helt møtte hans. Dommerens ord gir gjenlyd i ørene hans. “Gjennom politietterforsker Valtersens vitnemål fikk retten et innblikk i mannens psyke, og dette er forhold som påvirker rettens vurdering av saken.” _Påvirker rettens vurdering av saken. Påvirker rettens vurdering av saken._ Han hadde hatt lyst til å rope ut. At retten tok feil. At han aldri mente det han sa.

Han angrer så inderlig på at han bare leste opp Emmas rapport. Vet jo at han ikke trenger å lese opp hennes ord, at det er hans vitneprov retten vil ha. Men første del av rapporten var ok, i tråd med det han alt hadde funnet ut, så han bare fortsatte på autopilot. Var distrahert, tenkte på Even og fikk egentlig ikke med seg ordene han leste opp.

I hodet begynner han gå gjennom indisiene. Hva om de ikke stemmer? Hva om det slett ikke er bevis på Evens skyld, slik som Emma mener de er, men det motsatte. Fakta om Even, indisier på uskyld? Hva om Even kom til Rena med toget kl. 21:03, handlet og tok taxi opp til hytta? Hva om fibrene under neglene slett ikke kom fra Evens votter, men fra noen andres? Det må da gå an å analysere garnrester, når man kan analysere hår og føflekker? Og hva om det ikke var Sonja Olsen som var på samme tog som Even?

Isak klør seg i hodet og ser ned på notatene, det er så mye med denne saken som enda er uavklart, mystisk. Han fikler med mobiltelefonen, lurer på om han skal ringe Jonas og be ham komme bortover. Han ville sove litt lenge i dag, men Isak føler behov for å gå gjennom indisiene på nytt.

Mobiltelefonen. Han stirrer på den. Det svarte, flate apparatet i hånden. Mobiltelefonen. Den må være nøkkelen. Han sjekker sakspapirene om det er noe informasjon om mobiltrafikken der, finner ingenting. Kjenner pulsen øke, smiler for seg selv. Sana må sjekke dette. Han løfter telefonen og ringer henne, har nummeret nest først i samtaleloggen allerede, bak H, foran Jonas. Hun svarer på andre ring.

“Sana.”  
“Hei, det er Isak.”  
“Ja, jeg ser det.” Hun pleier være litt kort. Vennlig, men kort, ingen småprat, i alle fall ikke før spørsmålene er stilt.  
“Har du sjekket mobiltrafikken på Evens, eh, Even Bech Næsheims mobil hos mobiloperatøren?”  
“Du har ikke bedt meg om det.”  
“Sorry, jeg vet. Har du sjekket likevel?”  
“Hva tar du meg for?”  
“Har du fått svar?”  
“Nei, ikke enda. Tipper de svarer før klokken 9. Ina har vakt i dag, hun pleier være litt sen. Skal jeg ringe henne?”  
“Det går bra. Purr om hun ikke svarer før 10.” Isak aner ikke hvordan Sana greier å ha kontroll over alt, men han tviler ikke på at denne Ina har vakt hos Telenor i dag, eller at Sana kjenner døgnrytmen hennes. Kjenner han Sana rett - og det er han sikker på at han gjør - så har hun funnet det ut med helt legale hjelpemidler, sannsynligvis ene og alene sin brilliante hjerne. Akkurat de ordene kan han dog aldri si til henne, da vil han aldri få fred.  
“Jepp. Sender deg det straks om jeg får noe.”  
“Takkass.”  
“Hvordan går det der oppe, Isak?” Han hører på det mykere tonefallet at hun er ferdig med saken nå, og kan ta seg tid til litt høflig småprat.  
Han sukker. “Det går jo. Men du husker Emma? Som hadde praksis sammen med meg.”  
Sana ler. “Selvfølgelig husker jeg Emma. Det var hun som fylte diesel på bilen fordi den var DL-registrert. ‘EL-registrerte biler går på strøm, da er det vel logisk at DL går på diesel da?’” Sana imiterer stemmen hennes før hun ler hjertelig. “Hun jobber i Åmot nå, gjør hun ikke? Strålende samarbeid?”  
Isak skjærer en grimase. “Ja, du kan vel tenke deg hvor mye det stråler”, sukker han.

Etter samtalen blir han sittende og sjonglere pennen sin mellom fingrene. Han rynker pannen, gnir seg på haken, smiler. Så tar han opp telefonen igjen og sender Sana en melding, ber henne sjekke drosjesjåførens mobil også.

De har ikke samtaledata, da må de overvåke samtalen og det krever rettslig kjennelse. Isak har fått lov til det to ganger. Han husker fortsatt den spesielle følelsen av å sitte og lytte på samtaler mellom den mistenkte og andre mennesker. Saksbehandleren på NAV, barnehagen, til slutt den mystiske samtalen om tang og tare, som førte til opprullingen av et av de største narkotikanettverkene i Oslo.

Men informasjon om hvor mobilen befinner seg kan de få. Han kan finne ut når Even kom til Rena, hvordan han beveget seg i sentrum, om han dro mot Åsta og opp på fjellet. Om drosjesjåføren faktisk kjørte ham, eller om det var en annen, om det var den dagen Even sa eller den dagen sjåføren skrev på kvitteringen. Fakta. Bevis.

Med ett plinger telefonen, en melding fra Sana dukker opp. “09:03. Fikk mobilloggene, sender dem på mail.”

Han setter seg fort ned ved PC-en og sjekker mailen. Nedlastingen går sakte, det føles som timesvis, selv om det sannsynligvis bare tar et minutt. Omsider er meldingene lastet ned, han har fått flere. Han åpner Sanas mail, klikker seg inn på vedlegget, skummer gjennom det. Kjenner lettelsen sige gjennom kroppen, det føles som en steinblokk letter fra ham og forsvinner.

Evens nummer finnes gang på gang i listen. For basestasjonene i Rena sentrum, langs veien til Åsta, opp på fjellet. På riktig dag, den kvelden for 4 dager siden. Han leter etter drosjesjåførens nummer, det står også der, på riktig dag, samme tidspunkter som Even. Det finnes også noen andre numre på listen, han vet ikke hvem sine. To numre dagen før, noen linjer med det samme nummeret senere, i flere dager. Han rynker på pannen, vet det sikkert er viktig, Sana ville ikke ha bedt om utlevering av dataene ellers, og ville i alle fall ikke sendt dem til ham.

Isak bestemmer seg for å dra og snakke med Even, kan si at han har noen spørsmål, det er jo faktisk sant. Han kan dra til fengselet, vise frem politikortet sitt og prate med ham, gjennomføre et avhør, whatever. Han må bare vite at han har det bra. Han sitter og ser på skjermen foran seg, tankene kjennes som en uklar tåke i hodet.

Plutselig ringer telefonen, det er et ukjent nummer. Han ser ned på den, og vurderer om han skal ta den eller om han heller skal ringe tilbake siden, men bestemmer seg for at det kan være viktig.

“Valtersen”  
“Ja, hei, dette er Harmseth fra VG. Jeg lurer på den drapssaken på Rena. Sonja Olsen.”  
Isak sukker. “Du, jeg tror du må ringe politimesteren altså. Det er han som uttaler seg om det.”  
“Nei, men kan du ikke bare svare på noen spørsmål? Altså, Sonja Olsen var jo mangemillionær. Tror dere det kan være motivet?”  
“Nei, du det kan jeg ikke si noe om altså.”  
“Men det er jo litt merkelig at hun er så rik og jobber som førskolelærer, og så blir drept, synes dere ikke det?”  
“Ingen kommentar.” Isak har fått på seg den profesjonelle masken nå, vet hva han skal svare, de har drillet på dette.  
“Hvem er det som arver pengene nå?”  
“Ingen kommentar.”  
“Finnes det et testamente?”  
“Det vet jeg ikke.” Isak faller i tanker. Det har han faktisk ikke tenkt på. Han noterer seg det, må sjekke med Oslo tingrett om det er noe tinglyst der, i alle fall.  
“Dere har jo siktet en person nå, er det en ekskjæreste av Olsen?”  
“Nei! Eller, ingen kommentar!” Tanken på at Even har noe som helst med Sonja Olsen å gjøre gjør vondt, han kan ikke se ham for seg som en eks eller noe lignende.  
“Stemmer det at han er gal?”  
“Hæ? Nei! Du, jeg har ikke tid til dette nå. Ring visepolitimesteren på Elverum, han er mediekontakt her.”  
“Det skal jeg gjøre. Jeg sender deg artikkelen til sitatsjekk før vi publiserer.”

Isak avslutter oppgitt samtalen, og blir sittende og stirre tomt ut i luften foran seg. Tenker på de harde ordene til journalisten. _Stemmer det at han er gal?_ Tanken på at det er slik Even vil bli oppfattet av VG-leserne er provoserende og vond, det stikker ukomfortabelt i brystet. Han tenker på alle dem som har kalt moren hans gal, det harde og vonde ordet som har hjemsøkt ham hele barndommen. Visepolitimesteren er nødt til å avkrefte de ryktene en gang for alle.

 

***

 

Emma låser seg inn på toalettet, setter seg ned på dolokket og lukker øynene. Kjenner at frustrasjonen og irritasjonen raser i kroppen. Jævla Isak, som alltid skal være bedre enn alle andre. Som alltid skal blande seg i ting han ikke har noe med. I flere minutter sitter hun der og prøver å få kontroll over kroppen. Kan ikke la tankene vandre, orker ikke ta innover seg alt som har skjedd. Hun drar mobilen opp fra lomma, trykker på Facebook-appen. Scoller tankeløst nedover, men bråstopper når hun ser at Chris la ut en ny status for 10 minutter siden.

_**Christoffer Schistad:** Hvil i fred min kjære Sonja, jeg kommer alltid til å elske deg  <3_

Hun stirrer på ordene, stirrer og stirrer. Det føles som om kroppen er helt nummen, som om hun ikke klarer å føle noe, før en voldsom eksplosjon av sinne og sårede følelser plutselig raser gjennom kroppen. Hun ser at over 100 personer allerede har likt og kommentert statusen. Om Sonja, om forholdet deres. Øynene fylles med tårer, gjør det vanskelig å se, fyller synsfeltet fullstendig til hun ikke lenger kan lese det som står der. Til hun kan innbille seg at det ikke er virkelig, at det bare var innbilning.

 

***

 

_“Dette er NRK Nyheitane. Sør-Østerdal Tingrett varetektsfengsla i går ein 28 år gamal mann i fire veker i drapssaka på Rena. Han er sikta for å ha drepe den 27 år gamle kvinna laurdag 24. mars. Motivet skal vere ukjend, men etter det NRK kjenner til skal mannen vere psykisk sjuk-”_

Med et irritert sukk skrur Isak av radioen. Fengslingsmøtet i går gikk for lukkede dører, men kjennelsen ble naturligvis offentliggjort etterpå. Ordene skjærer som kniver gjennom ham. Han kjører videre mot Elverum i stillhet, orker ikke skru på en annen kanal eller høre på musikk. Fokuserer på veien foran seg, på det som venter ham. Det er heldigvis lite trafikk, han møter bare noen få biler.

Utenfor fengselet står han og tripper nervøst fra fot til fot. Han har stått ute i kulden i ti minutter allerede, prøver å samle nok mot til å gå bort til gittergjerdet, gjennom porten. Til å si at han vil snakke med Even. Han er redd for reaksjonen, redd for at han ikke vil se ham. Det føles forferdelig å vite at han var med på å styrke mistanken, at det delvis er hans skyld at han sitter innelåst. Det stikker i magen, han må trekke pusten dypt flere ganger. Uroen i kroppen er der konstant, som en påminnelse om at noe er alvorlig galt.

Til slutt tar han sats og går bort til porten. Ringer på og holder politiskiltet sitt frem foran den lille kameralinsen. Noen på innsiden slipper ham inn, det summer i låsen og porten går opp. Han går bortover gangveien. Snøen dekker det han antar er en plen mellom gjerdet og bygningen. Han skvetter til når porten bak ham låser seg med et klikk. Føler at de ser på ham fra innsiden, døren foran ham summer og åpner seg når han er et par meter unna den.

På innsiden er det en smal gang med en liten resepsjonsdisk et stykke inn. Skrittene lager gjenklang i veggene mens han går. Tar fokus litt fort fra den vonde klumpen i magen.

En eldre dame med grått hår sitter bak disken i enden og hvisker inn i telefonen. Isak hører så vidt ordene “barnebarn” og “baking”, og skjønner fort at det er en privat samtale. Hun kikker opp i det han kommer gående, og avslutter samtalen midt i en setning. “Hei, hva kan jeg hjelpe deg med?” spør hun hyggelig, og legger mobilen fra seg med et lite dunk i bordplaten. Isak kremter, kjenner at nervene er på vei tilbake. Han rekker henne id-kortet sitt. “Jeg kommer fra Kripos, skal prate med Even Bech Næsheim som sitter i varetekt.” Damen begynne å taste på PC-en foran seg. Hun skriver med én finger, og bruker noen sekunder på å finne frem til hver bokstav på tastaturet. Isak himler med øynene for seg selv, det er så typisk at de har ansatt en pensjonist som bare klarer å skrive fem ord i minuttet. “Næsheim ja, jeg skal gi beskjed. Du kan vente der borte”, sier hun blidt, og peker på to stoler som står inntil veggen. “Vil du ha en kopp kaffe? Ja, du kan ta selv, trakteren står der borte og det er krus i skapet over.”

Ti minutter senere kommer en bredskuldret, eldre fengselsbetjent ut i gangen, og stiller seg foran Isak. “Er det du som er fra Kripos?” spør han med mørk stemme. “Stemmer, jeg skal snakke med Næsheim”, svarer han og reiser seg. Mannen nikker og rekker ham hånden. Håndtrykket er slapt, det står ikke i stil med resten av fremtoningen. “Jeg heter Larsen, bli med meg.” De går gjennom flere lange korridorer med dører på hver side, før de endelig stopper foran en rød dør. På veggen ved siden av er det et lite skilt med teksten ‘Møterom 21’.

“Næsheim venter her inne”, sier Larsen, og nikker mot døren. Isak trekker pusten, kjenner at håndflatene er klamme. Hjertet hamrer i brystet. Så nervøs kan han ikke huske å ha vært i jobben noen gang. ‘Slapp av, slapp av’, han gjentar ordene som et mantra inne i hodet, før han tar tak i dørhåndtaket og åpner den tunge døren. På innsiden er det lite møterom, med et mørkt trebord og fire stoler. Innerst mot veggen sitter Even og stirrer ned i bordplaten. Han løfter ikke blikket selv om Isak kommer inn i rommet, tegner bare små sirkler inn i treet med fingrene.

Fengselsbetjenten gjør tegn til å ville sette seg på stolen ved døren. “Eh, jeg må prate med Næsheim på tomannshånd.” Det siste Isak vil er at fengselsbetjenten skal være med på møtet. Han vil være alene med Even, spørre ham om drosjeturen, høre hvordan han har det, forklare at han ikke hadde noe annet valg enn å gjøre jobben sin. Fengselsbetjenten trekker på skuldrene, mumler noe om at han sitter på utsiden, bank når du vil ut, da, før han går.

Døren smeller igjen med et klikk. Isak kaster et blikk mot den, på det enslige håndtaket uten låsvrider på innsiden. Den kan bare åpnes fra utsiden, følelsen av klaustrofobi kjennes plutselig påtrengende. Han trekker pusten tungt, puster ut igjen, vet han kan gå ut når han vil, vet at Even ikke kan det. Han snur seg mot ham. Ser at han sitter sammensunket i stolen, hetten dekker fortsatt håret og pannen hans. Hendene ligger på bordet, den ene neglen pirker på en sprekk i bordplaten. Neglene er korte og nedbitte, legger Isak merke til. Han kan ikke huske at de var det i forgårs.

“Hvordan går det?” spør han.  
Even svarer ikke, ser fortsatt ned i bordplaten, men det virker som han hørte spørsmålet.  
Isak sukker. “Even…” Stemmen hans sprekker. Litt tafatt strekker han hånden frem over bordet, men stopper halvveis, trekker den tilbake. Det føles ikke riktig å ta på Even nå. Samtidig føles det absolutt ikke riktig å la være heller.  
“Even, jeg er lei for det. Unnskyld.”  
Even rister svakt på hodet, oppgitt, trist, som om unnskyldningen ikke ble akseptert.  
Isak trekker pusten. “Jeg bare leste opp rapporten. Det var ikke mine ord. Jeg vet at bipolar lidelse ikke gjør det mer sannsynlig at du er skyldig, at hele beviskjeden til Emma er føkked. Jeg vet du forteller sannheten om når du kom til Rena og tok drosje til Åsta.”  
Even fortsetter å stirre ned i bordplaten. Gjør ikke mine til å reise seg, til å svare Isak, til å ville prate.

Isak sukker tungt. “Unnskyld, Even. Jeg ville bare du skulle vite at jeg tror deg.” Med et sukk reiser han seg for å forlate rommet.

Even retter seg opp og ser på Isak. Øynene er klare og blå. Han trekker pusten skarpt inn. “Jeg har alibi”, sier han, og slipper den ut igjen.

Isak ser granskende på ham. “Du har alibi? For når da?”  
“For dagen før jeg fant henne. Og kvelden før det igjen.”  
Han setter seg igjen, og tar frem blokk og penn for å notere. “Vil du fortelle om det?”  
Even trekker pusten igjen. Han ser Isak i øynene. “Jeg ble skrevet ut fra Lovisenberg sykehus dagen før jeg reiste til Rena. Jeg var innlagt der i tre uker for å få behandling for bipolar lidelse. Jeg var manisk, så ble jeg deprimert, og var så innmari langt nede at….” Han stopper opp, svelger.

Isak strekker frem hånden sin og legger den over Evens. Kjenner varmen fra ham under håndflaten, nærheten i kroppen. “Det går bra, du trenger ikke si noe mer. Jeg skjønner.” Han sier det med myk stemme, lavt. Hånden til Even er ru, men myk, han stryker forsiktig over håndbaken med tommelfingeren. “Jeg må finne Magnusson, politiadvokaten. Du må nok bli her til i morgen, men da slipper du fri. Garantert. Jeg kommer og henter deg.”

Han gir hånden et ekstra klem før han reiser seg igjen. “Jeg lover. Jeg har deg.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noen tanker? ❤️
> 
> Vi kjører påskekonkurranse nå: førstemann som gjetter morder og motiv, og poster svar med spekulasjon her vinner en fic med valgfri pairing og tema.


	9. Påstander krever bevis

_ Rallingen, de boblende stønnene, lyden av noen som holder på å dø. Skimter så vidt skikkelsen der borte, i det hvite landskapet. De svarte skyggene som samler seg, kommer krypende, glidende, bøyer seg over sengen. De krafsende hendene, neglene mot huden, de røde øynene. Angsten som kommer innenfra, den lammende frykten, noe som holder fast, klemmer ned. Våkner omsider gjennomsvett og inntullet i dynen. _

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141571523@N03/40187915394/in/dateposted-public/)

**Tirsdag 27. mars 2018**

Isak kjører fort tilbake til Rena, ligger jevnt ti kilometer i timen over fartsgrensen. Kjenner bilen så vidt holder grepet i de vinterglatte svingene, håper det ikke plutselig hopper en elg ut fra skogen i skumringen. Han vet at han egentlig skal gå foran som et godt eksempel og følge loven til punkt og prikke, men akkurat nå driter han i det. Det eneste som står i hodet hans er å frifinne Even, bevise hans uskyld en gang for alle. Han lovet Even å fikse det, sa at han kunne stole på ham, og det løftet nekter han å bryte. 

Det var så godt å endelig få sett ham igjen, at Even åpnet seg. Av en eller annen grunn er tanken på å skuffe ham ganske uutholdelig. Det er noe med ham som er så sårbart, men samtidig så sterkt og uovervinnelig. De blå øynene, det blonde håret, smilet. For første gang tør Isak innrømme overfor seg selv at Even er tiltrekkende, at han ikke orker tanken på at han skal forsvinne ut av livet hans. En farlig tanke å ha om noen han nesten ikke kjenner, en mann som han etterforsker for et mord, men likevel ikke mulig å unngå. 

Han ringer Magnusson flere ganger fra bilen, men kommer til mobilsvareren hver eneste gang.  _ “Hei, du har kommet til William Magnusson, legg igjen en beskjed etter pipetonen.”   _ Isak banner over fleksitid og statlige ansatte, det er jo ingen som tar denne etterforskningen på alvor. De kan ikke bare la en uskyldig mann sitte i varetekt i en evighet, mens alle andre er på skitur og spiser påskeegg. 

Frustrert parkerer han bilen foran lensmannskontoret i Rena sentrum, og ser ut av vinduet. Et barn med en gipset arm går forbi, han ser så vidt den rosa gipsen stikke frem fra under boblejakken. Han får en idé, finner frem telefonen og leter i kontaktlisten, før han løfter telefonen til øret mens han ser ettertenksomt på barnet.

“Hei, det er Isak Valtersen fra Kripos. Du... Ja, det var jeg som var innom nettopp, ja. Men... Ja, takk for sist ja, ja, det var veldig hyggelig. Men du. Kunne jeg fått snakket med fengselslegen? Åh, hun er på legevakten? Ok, takk.” Han noterer mens han snakker, får navn og nummer til legen som har ansvar for fengselet. 

Utålmodig venter han på at legevakten skal svare, lurer på hvorfor offentlige kontorer alltid er så usigelig treige til å svare. Hvor vanskelig kan det være å ta telefonen, liksom. Han har jo sett dem når han har vært hos legen, telefonen som bare ringer og ringer mens de som jobber der gjør helt andre ting. Hvor mange syke kan det egentlig være på et sånn lite fillested? Omsider tar de telefonen.

“Hei, det er Isak Valtersen fra Kripos. Ja, Kripos, ja. Du, jeg skulle gjerne ha snakket med hun som er ansvarlig for fengselet? Det haster, ja. Det gjelder en innsatt. Fare for liv og helse. Mm. Jeg kan vente.” 

Han sukker og trommer med fingrene mens han ser på de få menneskene som går forbi i det ellers folketomme Rena. Barnet med gipset har gått forbi, han kan knapt se det lenger. Noen ungdommer som ser nysgjerrig på ham, et par gamle damer. Biler som kjører forbi, som senker farten over fartsdumpene. Parken mellom hovedgaten og stasjonen er hvit av snø, den ser gulaktig ut i gatelyset. Det går stier over den, lekeapparatene stikker så vidt opp av den dype snøen. Det ser fredelig ut.

Isak skvetter til når han hører en damestemme i telefonen. “Hallo?” 

“Ja, hei, er du legen? Fengselslegen? Det var det de sa, i alle fall. Men du har ansvar for fengselet da? Fint. Du, ja, jeg er Isak Valtersen, forresten, fra Kripos. Altså, jeg, eller vi da, har en mann i varetekt der. Even Bech Næsheim. Han har bipolar lidelse og mangler dessverre medisinene sine. Kan du hjelpe meg? Jada, han er i bra form. Bare skaff ham medisinene han trenger. Kan du det? I kveld, han har vært uten i to dager nå. Takk. Tusen takk.” Han puster lettet ut idet han legger på.

Legen hørtes litt sær ut, men hun virket hyggelig og lovte å stikke bortom fengselet i løpet av en times tid og se til ham. Hun kunne sjekke journalen og ta med medisiner bortover, det var ren rutine, ingen problem. Det slår ham plutselig at det kanskje ikke var helt innafor å ringe legen og opplyse om diagnosen sånn, han blir med ett usikker på reglene for taushetsplikt overfor helsepersonell, men det er vel strengere den andre veien. Han er ganske sikker på han har lov til å anmode om helsehjelp for en navngitt lidelse til en siktet, det er uansett opp til legen å gjøre den helsefaglige vurderingen og sjekke journalen, tenker han. 

 

Han stirrer ned på mobilen. En ulest melding venter, det er fra H.  _ “Kan du ringe meg så fort som mulig?” _

Fort tar han opp telefonen igjen og ringer tilbake. Han kommer til telefonsvareren, hører den raspende stemmen hans med stemmer og klirring av glass i bakgrunnen. H har husets minst profesjonelle telefonsvarermelding, tenker han. “Faen”, mumler han for seg selv, han er så lei av uendelige blindspor og folk som ikke svarer. 

Det er nødt til å være noen andre enn Even som er skyldig i denne saken, det må finnes et motiv, noe de har oversett. Det føles som om alle indisiene og hendelsene går som en loop gjennom hodet, han prøver å komme på om det er noe de har glemt, noe som er viktig. Han tenker på telefonnummeret som Sana sendte i går, på restene etter grått stoff under neglen på den avdøde, på kvinnen som ble observert på samme tog som Even. Han tenker på omplasseringssaken til Bjarne, om at det virker som få i politimiljøet har tillit til ham. Til slutt bestemmer han seg for å ringe Sana, akkurat nå virker det som om hun er den eneste som tar denne saken på alvor, som faktisk er til hjelp i etterforskningen.

  
“Sana”, sier hun kort.

“Hei, det er Isak”.

“Jeg har nummeret ditt lagret”, sier hun med spydig stemme, men Isak kjenner henne godt nok til å vite at det ligger humor bak de harde ordene.

“Whatever. Har du noe nytt?” spør han, og krysser fingrene. Snøen knaser under føttene mens han går, han tar frem adgangskortet og låser seg inn på lensmannskontoret. Fomler med døren mens han holder telefonen mot øret, leter etter lysbryteren. Lyset er slått av, det er ingen her så sent på dagen. 

“Jeg hadde faktisk planer om å ringe deg. Vi fant noe rødt under neglen til avdøde som vi først trodde var blod, men det er det ikke. Det er leppestift. Mye tyder på at hun har kjempet imot, og skrapt med seg leppestift fra gjerningspersonens lepper i kampen”, sier hun, og han hører på stemmen at hun er fornøyd med seg selv. Umiddelbart går tankene hans til Eline, kusinen til Sonja. Som ikke fikk sin del av arveoppgjøret, og som langet ut om Sonja i sosiale medier. Han fant en artikkel om det i Se og Hør da han leste seg opp på saken. 

Isak smiler, en ubeskrivelig og etterlengtet lettelse skyller gjennom kroppen. Som om alle musklene endelig kan slappe av. De har funnet et spor, et ordentlig bevis, ikke bare påstander og indisier. Sana er virkelig gull verdt, han aner ikke hva han skulle gjort uten henne. Leppestift under neglen, tegn på kamp. Han tviler sterkt på at Even er typen som bruker leppestift, og det ble ikke funnet sminke under ransakingen. Han puster lettet ut, og føler seg mer motivert enn noen gang for å komme til bunns i dette. Alt han vil er å uskyldiggjøre Even en gang for alle. Han setter seg ned foran PCen inne på det lille kontoret, slår den på og forbereder seg på å vente en liten evighet, gleder seg til å finne ut mer om Eline Olsen.

“Det er mer”, sier Sana, og bryter tankerekken. “Det grå stoffet som ble funnet under neglen på tommelen og på halsen til Olsen er akrylgarn.”

“Okei?” svarer han litt åndsfraværende, ser at PC-en endelig lyser opp og ber om brukernavn og passord. 

“Nå må du følge med. Vottene til den siktede er laget av ull, sant?” spør hun.

Isak stopper opp midt et ord, lar fingrene hvile på tastaturet. Stirrer på starten av brukernavnet på skjermen, og fordøyer den nye informasjonen. Akrylgarn er et syntetisk fiber, laget av polymerer fra olje, de hadde om det på biologieksamen, husker han. Vottene til Even er strikket av ull. Han lukker øynene, blir nok en gang slått av en voldsom lettelse. Even er uskyldig, selvfølgelig er han det. Det er ingen tvil, han har vel ikke vært i tvil noen gang. De er nødt til å ordne opp i denne saken så fort som mulig, få ham ut av varetektsfengslingen. 

Den svake latteren til Sana fyller stillheten på telefonen. 

“Hjernen din jobber skikkelig nå”, sier hun.

“Eh, ja”, svarer han.

“Men jeg har mer”, fortsetter hun fornøyd. “Dødstidspunktet ble jo i starten antatt å være 6-10 timer før hun ble funnet, men alt tyder på at hun døde en stund før det. Dere hadde jo en fin teori om at avdøde hadde vært med samme tog som Næsheim, det var i nyhetene også, at dere trodde offeret hadde kommet med ni-toget til Rena. Men den dama meldte seg jo i går.”

Isak avbryter henne. “Hei, vent, meldte seg i går?” Han blar hektisk i papirene sine, forsøker finne informasjon om det.

“Ja, vet du ikke det?” spør Sana forundret. “Hun ringte inn til dere i går morges, sa hun trodde det var skjedd en misforståelse, at hun slett ikke var død.” Han hører at Sana leser fra en rapport. “Hun dro til Rena med det toget, men ble hentet av søsteren sin på stasjonen og dro rett til Osen. Hun insisterte på at det det ikke var noen annen dame med blå jakke som gikk av toget på Rena. I tillegg til henne selv var det en gruppe soldater i uniform som ble hentet av en buss fra militærleiren, en eldre mann som søsteren sa var en enkemann fra Osen, og så en ung mann i turklær med ski. Det må ha vært Næsheim. Er det virkelig så små forhold der oppe?” spør hun litt skeptisk. 

Isak sukker. “Det er det. Men vent, hvem tok imot den meldingen?”

“Det var Bjarne Betjent, i går morges. Sa du ikke at han hadde avspasering?” undrer hun.

“Hm, jo. Merkelig. Men okei, da vet vi at det ikke var Sonja i alle fall.” Han prøver å samle tankene igjen. “Men hva var det du skulle si om dødstidspunktet?”

“Jo, jeg sa jo først 6-10 timer før hun ble funnet. Det er vanskelig å si det helt nøyaktig fordi hun var såpass nedfryst, men nå vil jeg anslå at hun hadde vært død mellom 20 og 30 timer da hun ble funnet”, sier hun. “VI har tatt prøver av glasslegemet i øyet, og utvidede blodprøver, og så også at rigor utviklet seg etter at hun var tinet opp igjen. Vi gjorde det i 20 grader, så vi vet hvor lang tid det tar i forhold til prosessene i kroppen.”

“Så du sier at hun hadde vært død i minimum 20 timer da han fant henne, altså siden før klokken fire dagen før han fant henne?”

“Riktig”, sier Sana. “Hun døde mellom klokken seks om morgenen og fire om ettermiddagen den 23. mars.”

Isak tenker på alibiet til Even, et alibi som det er omtrent umulig å forfalske. Han har vært innlagt, det står svart på hvitt i papirene når han ble skrevet ut, de har fått kopi av dem fra sykehuset. Mobilloggen viser når han ankom Rena, han var ikke her 20 til 30 timer før Sonja ble drept. Det er helt utelukket at han kan være gjerningspersonen.

 

“I mobilloggen var det to andre telefonnumre, som jeg ikke kjente igjen. Har du funnet ut hvem de tilhører?” spør Isak.

“Pussig at du spør, det var det neste jeg skulle fortelle”, sier hun fornøyd. 

“Ja, hvem er det da?” presser han.

“Det ene nummeret tilhører den avdøde kvinnen, Sonja Olsen”, forklarer Sana.

“Okei, det er jo logisk. Men hva med det andre nummeret?”

Sana trekker pusten dypt, som for å stålsette seg før hun svarer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hvem tror dere at det andre nummeret tilhører da?
> 
> Vi minner også om vår uhøytidelige påskekonkurranse: Tipp morder og motiv, førstemann som poster riktig svar får en fic med valgfritt tema og pairing. Det er veldig gøy å lese spekulasjonene deres, keem'em coming! ❤️


	10. Ikke døm boken etter omslaget

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141571523@N03/39148029540/in/dateposted-public/)

**Tirsdag 27. mars 2018**

Isak og Sana ble enige om at hun skal komme opp til Rena i morgen, for å legge frem funnene for alle sammen. Det får ikke hjelpe at det er midt i påsken. Isak gikk rett bort til Jonas på hotellet og satte ham inn i saken. Han nikket ettertenksomt, stilte noen spørsmål, prøvde å være djevelens advokat og komme med motspørsmålene. De var enige om at Næsheim uansett ikke er morderen.

Sent på kvelden ringer Isak til H. Det er de samme stemmene og klirringen i bakgrunnen, men han hører med en gang at det ikke er telefonsvareren. 

“Hei, det er Valtersen.”

“Ja, hei du. Jeg prøvde å få tak i deg.”

“Ja, så det?” sier han spørrende.

“Du vet den dømte drapsmannen som vi snakket om forleden dag, som jeg trodde var på frifot?” Isak hører H ta en slurk av noe. “Han viser seg å sitte på isolat. Han har vært der i tre måneder allerede, ingen permisjoner. Så ham var det altså ikke.”

“Ja, jeg vet det”, sier Isak. 

Han forteller raskt om saken. H er en av hans beste kolleger. Ikke en av de nærmeste, men en av de flinkeste. Han hadde praksis hos ham i studietiden, la grunnlaget for ærlig og redelig etterforskningsarbeid, og har brukt ham som mentor siden. H tar kanskje snarveier og hopper over noen regler når han føler at han må, men går aldri på akkord med rettferdighet og jus. Dersom han sier en person er skyldig, så er han det. 

Isak hører at H går ut fra stedet han er på, han antar det er Schrøder. Det blir plutselig stillere, bare en og annen lyd av biler som kjører forbi. “Ja, har du en plan nå da?” spør han alvorlig.

Isak forklarer kjapt hvordan han og Jonas har tenkt, at de vil ha fellesmøte med dem selv, Emma og Bjarne, og Sana som kommer opp fra Oslo.

“Jeg ville ringt politiadvokaten”, sier H. “Spør ham om hva du bør gjøre. Hvem er det der oppe, det er Elverum?” 

“Det er Magnusson”, sier Isak.

“Willy ja, han er en grepa kar! Virker litt overlegen, men han er god. Han vet hva som er riktig. Prøv å ringe ham du.”

“Jeg har ringt, prøvde få tak i ham i hele ettermiddag for å få gjort noe med Even, eh, Even Bech Næsheim. Men han tar ikke telefonen.” Isak sukker.

Han hører den skrallende, hese latteren i øret. “Valtersen, Valtersen. Hva har jeg lært deg om tålmodighet? Du kan jo ikke gi opp etter noen få ring. Du har liggi og spanet i en uke uten annet enn en flaske til å pisse på, du må da greie å få tak i Magnusson! Ring kona hans da, stalkemasteren.”

Isak stønner, litt oppgitt over seg selv. Det har han jo rett i, det er ikke sjelden de ringer familiemedlemmer dersom de ikke får tak i de de skal.

Han søker opp Magnusson, finner telefonnummeret til kona og ringer det med en gang.

“Hei, det er Noora”, sier en lys stemme.

“Hei du, dette er Isak Valtersen i Kripos. Jeg prøver å få tak i mannen din, han tar ikke telefonen”. 

“Åh, det er tyyypisk. Du er treeedje personen som ringer meg i dag, lissom. Bare vent et liiite øyeblikk” sier hun, og trekker på vokalene på en måte som får stemmen hennes til å høres veldig langsom ut. Lyden av en dør som åpnes kan høres i bakgrunnen. “William!” roper hun, så høyt at han må ta telefonen bort fra øret. “Han står utenfor og smører skiene, skjønner du”, sier hun.

“Okei, jeg venter.” 

Et par minutter senere hører han den mørke stemmen til Magnusson i den andre enden.   
“Valtersen?” spør han.

“Hei, ja. Sorry for at jeg ringte kona di, men det haster. Vi har funnet bevis som bekrefter at Even Bech Næsheim er uskyldig, og alt tyder på at det er en helt annen person som er gjerningsmannen. Eller gjerningskvinnen, bør jeg vel si”. 

“Ok, fortell?” sier han.

Isak forteller om ullvottene, om leppestiften og om mobilloggen. Magnusson er helt stille i den andre enden, venter tålmodig mens han forteller. Etter at han er ferdig blir det stille i flere sekunder, et øyeblikk tror han at kontakten er brutt, før Magnusson plutselig bryter tausheten. 

“Helvete da”, puster han ut. “Jeg foreslår at du ringer visepolitimesteren på Elverum. Han må være til stede på møtet deres i morgen tidlig”, sier han bestemt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siste sjanse til å være med i påskekonkurransen nærmer seg med stormskritt - gjett morder og motiv, og vinn en valgfri fic! Vi koser oss skikkelig med alle forslagene deres ❤️


	11. Tiden leger alle sår

_De roper de stygge ordene. Stygg. Dum. Feit. Ekkel. Fittetryne. Det er din skyld. Din egen skyld. Vi er uskyldige. Det er din skyld._

_Kjenner hvordan stemmene etser seg inn, lager sår, dypere sår enn de fysiske de også har lagd. Steinene, stokkene, kjeppen med spiker. Men de gror, etterlater bare arr, bare stygge rosa arr. Det ble infeksjon i dem når sårene ikke ble renset, og ingen byttet plasteret hver dag._

_Stemmene blir der for alltid. Minnes dem alltid, det er som om de er gravert der, med en gravering som kanskje slites av vær og vind og livet, men som plutselig friskes opp når noe treffer. Et ord, en stemning, et vindkast, en kommentar, så er de tilbake._

_Nå er de her igjen. Stemmene, merkene. Etset inn, tydelige, sterke, trer frem. Det er din skyld. Det er du. Du er ond._

_Det er alle de mot en. En mot alle dem. De kommer til å vinne._

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141571523@N03/39086525850/in/dateposted-public/)

**Onsdag 28. mars 2018**

Emma sitter på møterommet på Rena lensmannskontor og slurper i seg smoothie, hjemmelaget med spinat og grønnkål, og noen bringebær for å døyve litt av den bitre smaken. Som vanlig er hun på diett, kan ikke legge på seg og bli som i barndommen. Å aldri være god nok, vil ikke gjenoppleve de sårende ordene som alltid hjemsøker henne. Hun rister på hodet, fokuserer på den sure smaken av smoothien, leser på arket foran seg. Bevisene mot Even, det er utrolig hvor godt alt klaffet, hvor lett det var å finne en troverdig gjerningsperson. Hun trodde det skulle bli vanskeligere, har alltid slitt med at synspunktene hennes ikke blir hørt. Helt siden Politihøgskolen har alle ignorert hennes teorier og indisier, men ikke denne gangen. Denne gangen fikk hun det til.

Hun fant til og med koblingen til Sonja, en kobling hun ikke ante at fantes. Men i går kveld satt hun og så på bildene hennes på Facebook. Plutselig kom hun over en skolejubileumsside, 10-årsjubileum for barneskolen. Hun himlet med øynene, hvem brydde seg vel om slike feiringer. Men plutselig så hun navnet hans. Even Bech Næsheim. Klikket på det, og så ham stå der, klasse 7C. Sonja smilende på første rad, Even bakerst, blondt hår, midtskill. Så ganske latterlig ut, syntes hun. Men han var der. De hadde gått i samme klasse.

Hun hører en knirkelyd i døren, og ser at Bjarne kommer gående inn i rommet. Bak ham kommer visepolitimesteren sammen med to personer hun ikke kjenner igjen. En dame med hijab og en mann med stor nese og en merkelig lang hårsveis.  
“Hva skjer?” Hun reiser seg forvirret fra stolen, kaster et spørrende blikk bort på Bjarne.

“Vi skal visst ha felles morramøte for å gå gjennom saken”, sier han.

Hun rynker pannen forsiktig, Even er jo varetektsfengslet, de har funnet beviser. Er det ikke bare å vente på at han blir dømt? Hva mer er det å diskutere, egentlig?

Det knirker i døren igjen, og Isak kommer gående inn sammen med Jonas. Han tar de andre i hånden og gir damen med hijab en rask klem. Emma prøver å få øyekontakt, vil spørre hva som skjer, men blir fullstendig ignorert som vanlig. Jævla overlegne Isak, som sikkert synes det er viktigere og mer spennende å prate med visepolitimesteren, enn å prate med henne. Akkurat som popularitetskonkurransene på ungdomsskolen, som alltid er hun den store taperen.

Bjarne starter som vanlig morgenmøtet. Han ser litt usikkert bort på visepolitimesteren, som nikker mot ham, for å bekrefte at han skal fortsette. Han retter seg opp i stolen. “Ja, velkommen til dagens møte, da. Vi har med oss visepolitimesteren og politiadvokat Magnusson i dag, de ønsket et innblikk i etterforskningen.”

Emma kjenner en knugende usikkerhet i magen når hun ser på dem, lurer på hva de egentlig vil her, midt i påsken. Hun har møtt ham før, naturligvis, lensmannskontoret er lite. De har mye samarbeid både med vakt og i daglig arbeid med kollegene på Elverum, som de er organisert sammen med. Hun har aldri helt skjønt alle omorganiseringene i politiet, med nye politidistrikter, driftsenheter og tjenesteenheter. Blir svett av å se på organisasjonskartet og forsøke å finne sin plass der, finne igjen sine ledere. Etter hvert skjønte hun at hun i det minste ikke var alene om mangelen på forståelse. De mer erfarne politifolkene mumlet noe om at ingen brydde seg uansett, det er bare å nikke og gjøre som den som titulerer seg som leder sier. Eller la være.

Visepolitimesteren nikker og takker for at han fikk komme. “Jeg ønsket et innblikk i denne etterforskningen, det er jo ikke så ofte dere har så alvorlige saker her. Saken har jo pågått i fem dager, og jeg ønsker bare å forsikre meg om at vi går inn i påskehøytiden med de ressursene dere trenger. Media er dessuten opptatt av saken, jeg har snakket med flere journalister i dag, og de ønsker noe nytt om etterforskningen.” Han ser på politifolkene rundt bordet mens han snakker. Emma kikker forsiktig på Isak. Hun synes han ser blek ut, han svelger og ser fraværende ut, stirrer vekselvis ned på papirene foran seg og på et punkt på veggen bak visepolitimesteren. Hun fryder seg litt over usikkerheten, endelig er det den perfekte Valtersen som føler seg utilpass.

Med ett får han ordet fra visepolitimesteren. “Takk for det, visepolitimester.” Han kremter og trekker pusten, ser på de andre rundt bordet, ser på alle andre enn henne. Han gjennomgår statusen for etterforskningen. Forteller om blindsporet rundt motorsykkelgjengen til H, om undersøkelsene rundt Sonjas kusine Eline. Emma nikker ivrig og mumler til Bjarne at hun husker saken rundt den arven, inni seg irriterer hun seg over at hun ikke hadde fått med seg at Sonja var styrtrik. “Imidlertid har vi funnet en del spor her, og obduksjonen av Olsen er også avsluttet. Jeg vil gjerne gi ordet til Sana Bakkoush, som er krimtekniker hos oss i Kripos.” Han smiler og peker på kvinnen med hijaben.

Emma rynker på pannen. Hun visste ikke at man kunne bruke hijab i politiet. På videregående var det mange som brukte hijab, hun syntes ikke de hadde så mye til felles med henne. Religiøsiteten ble så påtrengende, og hun greide ikke la være å tenke på muslimske terrorister. Kvinnen, Sana eller Saba eller hva hun heter, begynner å snakke. “Takk for at jeg fikk lov å komme hit.” Når hun ser på Emma og smiler så smilehullene kommer til syne, kjenner hun et øyeblikk sommerfuglene i magen, hun er søt, slår det henne. “Jeg vil raskt gå gjennom funnene våre så langt.” Hun har koblet PC-en sin til projektoren, og viser bilder på lerretet ved siden av kjøkkenkroken. “Først og fremst kan vi fastslå at hun ble kvalt. Det er ikke funnet rester av de vanlige giftstoffene i blodet hennes, og hun hadde heller ikke rester av sovemedisin i blodet. Hun var altså våken og bevisst da hun ble kvalt. For det andre har vi fastslått dødstidspunktet nærmere. Vi mener nå at Sonja Olsen døde mellom 20 og 30 timer før hun ble funnet, altså en gang mellom klokken seks og seksten fredag 23. mars.” Emma skvetter til. 20 timer før hun ble funnet? Var det ikke 6 timer de sa?

“Vi har gjort målinger av kaliumkonsentrasjon og hypoxanthin i glasslegemet i øyet”, fortsetter hun, og peker på et bilde av en kanyle som stikkes inn øyeeplet, en rød pil peker på det blanke innholdet som trekkes opp i sprøyten. Emma svelger og ser bort. Hun husker godt slike metoder fra rettsmedisinen de var innom på skolen, men tanken på metodene de bruker gjør henne kvalm. Patologene tar snarveier, bruker raskeste vei inn i kroppen. Rasjonelt forstår hun det, men det føles helt feil.

 

“Liket var stivfrossent da det kom til oss, men vi tinte det i kontrollerte former.” Hun peker på en graf som viser kroppstemperatur opp mot omgivelsene. “Og her ser vi at rigor, altså dødsstivheten, inntrådte etter opptining, som forventet etter rundt 8-12 timer.”

“Så du mener altså at Sonja Olsen må ha vært død i minimum 8 timer da hun ble funnet?” spør Magnusson. Sana ser på ham. “Ut fra rigor etter opptining kan vi si minimum 8-12 timer, ja. Men rigor er som du sikkert vet bare en indikasjon med stort standardavvik, og kaliumkonsentrasjon og hypoxanthin-målinger er mye mer nøyaktig. Hadde temperaturen vært over null grader, kunne vi brukt mengden av og utviklingsstadiet på insekter for å fastslå dødstidspunktet ganske nøyaktig.” Hun ser på Emma. “Og da ville billeddokumentasjonen min selvsagt vist det”, sier hun og smiler uten å vise tennene. Sana ser på Magnusson igjen. “Men, altså, ut fra målingene i øyet, så mener vi å kunne fastslå dødstidspunktet til 20 til 30 timer før hun ble funnet, med høy sannsynlighet for at det skjedde innen dette intervallet.”

“Så du er ikke sikker, altså?” spør visepolitimesteren og lener seg tilbake i stolen. Han ser på Sana over kanten på de smale brillene. Emma smiler inni seg. Endelig noen som er mindre skråsikre enn den hijabkledte kvinnen. “Det er ingenting vi kan være sikre på her i verden, visepolitimester. Men at hun hadde vært død i minst 20 timer da hun ble funnet lørdag 24. mars klokken 10, det er jeg 99 prosent sikker på.”

Det blir stille i rommet. De ser ned i bordet, det ser ut som de fleste føler ubehag ved å se på Sanas bilder fra obduksjonen. Etter noen sekunder ser hun seg litt forvirret rundt, ser på alle rundt bordet og på lerretet bak seg. “Å, sorry.” Hun trykker på PC-en slik at bakgrunnsbildet blir synlig i stedet. Et bilde fra Politiets seksjon i fjorårets Pride-parade, strålende sol og blå himmel, et hundretalls politifolk i uniform med regnbueflagg. Noen som går hånd i hånd, kyss, smil og kjærlighet. Emma husker dagen. Hun stod og så på paraden ved Stortorvet, uten uniform, turte ikke være med, selv om hun hadde lyst, selv om hun visste alle uansett legning kunne delta. Hun ser ned på hendene sine, de litt rufsete neglene, de tørre hendene, huden blir så sykt tørr i dette klimaet. Hun ser på Sana som står foran, som ser selvsikker ut, samtidig som det er et glimt av usikkerhet. Som om hun stålsetter seg for noe. Hun møter blikket hennes et nanosekund, før de begge ser vekk.

“Og så har vi noen andre indisier”, fortsetter Sana. “For det første fant vi rester av leppestift under Olsens negl på høyre pekefinger. Dette er forenlig med kamp, at hun har kjempet i mot, klort fra seg.” Emma tar uvilkårlig hånden opp til munnen og kjenner på det lille såret, det har nesten grodd nå. Hun har skjult det under concealeren. “For det andre er det rester av grå fibre rundt halsen hennes. Det er ikke funnet noe skjerf på åstedet eller på avdøde, og siden fibrene satt fast i det ytterste hudlaget, er det heller ikke trolig at det stammer fra klær. Det er mer sannsynlig at vedkommende som drepte henne kvalte henne med hendene.” Hun løfter opp en pose fra bordet. “Fargen på fibrene er forenlig med siktedes votter”, sier hun og holder opp posen med de grå vottene. “Imidlertid er disse laget av ull, mens fibrene på Olsen er av akryl. Vi har undersøkt vottene og de er strikket i garn av 100% ull før de er tovet. Det finnes ikke akryl i dem.”

“Så du mener altså at fibrene ikke kan komme fra siktedes votter?” spør visepolitimesteren.

“Riktig”, nikker Sana. “Med mindre han hadde flere par votter, men så vidt jeg har skjønt så har Valtersen og Vasquez undersøkt klærne hans og hytta grundig, og ikke funnet det.”

“Ble det tatt prøver av hendene hans?” spør visepolitimesteren.

Hun rister på hodet. “Nei, han ble ikke siktet og arrestert før to dager senere, og hadde allerede dusjet, det var uansett så lenge etter at det ikke ville være igjen noe. Men han hadde så vidt jeg skjønner ikke med seg andre klær til Rena, der han ble innkvartert på hotell, enn de han hadde på seg på tur. Altså ingen andre votter enn disse grå ullvottene.”

“Det ble også funnet små hudrester under neglene til Olsen. Det kan være fra henne selv, hun kan ha klødd seg. Alt vi fant er sendt inn til DNA-analyse, jeg regner med vi får DNA-profilen i dag eller i morgen, og da kjører vi den kjapt mot Kripos sitt register med en gang.”

Politimesteren lyser opp. “Ah! Og der ligger ved DNA-et til alle nordmenn, gjør det ikke? Det tas prøve når man blir født?”

Sana rister på hodet, og Magnusson smiler lett. “Nei, det er nok ikke fullt så stort. Det ligger prøver der fra alle som er domfelt. I tillegg har vi prøver fra personer som er under etterforskning. Og så legges alle etterforskere, politifolk, rettsmedisinere og liknende inn, i tilfelle et åsted forurenses av DNA under gransking.”

Emma skvetter til. Hun har glemt prøven de rutinemessig tok før første praksisrunde på Politihøgskolen. Det lille harde skrapet med vattpinnen på innsiden av munnen, tatt av en nervøs tredjeårsstudent som var redd for å gjøre feil, hun hadde gruet seg, det var over på et sekund.

“Så dersom dere får en match der så har vi gjerningspersonen?” Visepolitimesteren ser interessert på Sana. Han virker mindre utålmodig nå, det ser ut som han ser en ende på dette, regner med at Sana skal løse saken fort og greit.

Magnusson rekker hånden i været. “Riktig så enkelt er det nok ikke, nei. DNA _kan_ brukes som bevis, men avhengig av hvor komplett DNA-profilen er så kan den matche flere personer i registeret, og selv om profilen matcher en profil vi har, så kan det være en uregistrert person som faktisk har gjort det. Det trengs flere bevis for å dømme noen. Men treff i DNA-registeret er helt klart et viktig indisium.”

Sana nikker. “Det ligger komplett profil for omtrent 40.000 personer i DNA-registeret, altså under 1% av Norges befolkning. Sannsynligheten er stor for at profilen som er tatt fra Olsens negl ikke finnes der, eller at en match kan passe til flere personer.”

“Greit. Er det mer?” Visepolitimesteren ser bort på Sana, og løfter øyenbrynene utålmodig. Emma smiler, forhåpentligvis er dette møtet snart over. Da kan hun endelig puste lettet ut.

“Ja, det er mer.” Sana kaster et kjapt blikk bort på Emma, før hun snur seg mot de andre igjen. Flørter hun? Emma kjenner at det kribler litt i magen, og grer fingrene diskret gjennom håret. Angrer på at hun ikke sminket seg mer i morges, lurer på om hun skal ta på mer leppestift. “Vi har gjennomgått mobilloggen i området rundt det antatte dødstidspunktet. Vi fant to nummer som ikke tilhører Næsheim”, forklarer Sana.

Emma kjenner at panikken sprer seg i kroppen. Mobillogg? Hun prøver å huske om hun brukte mobilen, ringte hun noen fra fjellet? Chris. Hun ringte Chris. En vond knute vokser i magen, sprer seg til brystet og setter seg i halsen. Gjør det vanskelig å puste, gjør det vanskelig å fokusere. Hun prøver å komme på en unnskyldning, en logisk forklaring.

“Det ene nummeret tilhører den avdøde kvinnen, Sonja Olsen”, forklarer Sana.

“Og det andre nummeret?” presser visepolitimesteren.

Sana trekker pusten dypt, som for å stålsette seg før hun svarer. “Det andre nummeret tilhører Emma Larzen”, sier hun, og setter de brune øynene sine i Emma.

Alle hodene i rommet snur seg mot henne, blikkene er spørrende, dømmende. Hun kjenner at kroppen begynner å bli svett, at hjertet banker febrilsk i brystet. “Hæ? Jeg har ikke vært der. Hadde aldri vært der før, aner ikke hva hun snakker om.” Emma reiser seg, hører selv at stemmen er panisk og panikkslagen. Fingrene skjelver, det føles vanskelig å stå oppreist. Plutselig får hun en idé. “Mobilen min ble stjålet” sier hun, og setter blikket inn i de mørke øynene til Sana.

“Du har ikke anmeldt noe tyveri, eller bestilt ny mobil gjennom IT-avdelingen.” Stemmen til Sana er rolig, behersket.

“Få se på mobilen din”, sier Isak. Han reiser seg med brå bevegelser, og går rundt bordet. Det er første gang hele dagen at han prater til henne, at han ikke ignorerer henne fullstendig. Hele kroppen skjelver, hun klarer ikke gjøre noe. Klarer ikke protestere når han rekker hånden bestemt frem for å be henne legge mobilen i den. Hun tar den fort opp fra lommen, greier nesten ikke puste, kjenner at hånden skjelver. Hun hører et lite dunk idet hun får telefonen opp av lommen, kaster et blikk ned på gulvet. Ser at leppestiften hennes falt ut av lommen, den blanke plastikken skinner i lyset fra lampene. Isak plukker den opp, og tar den med frem til Sana. Emma står som frosset fast, hjernen vil ikke samarbeide. Hun klarer ikke gjøre noe.

“En leppestift”, utbryter Bjarne dramatisk, og snur seg mot Sana. “Ble det ikke funnet leppestift under neglene til avdøde? Det finner jeg høyst mistenkelig”, proklamerer han.

“Det er ikke så uvanlig å gå med leppestift da”, svarer Sana med rolig stemme. Et blaff av lettelse farer gjennom Emma. Sana er visst ikke en som lar seg påvirke og stresse så lett. “Fargen stemmer”, mumler hun mens hun ser på den. Isak snur seg mot Emma igjen, de grønne øynene er harde, hun skvetter litt av intensiteten i sinnet hans. “Hvordan fikk du det såret på leppene?” presser han.

Emma stirrer tilbake, kjenner at hjernen er helt blank. Hun aner ikke hva hun skal si, eller hva hun bør gjøre. “Eh, det er, eh, herpes”, svarer hun. “Det der er IKKE herpes”, sier Isak med høy, bestemt stemme.

Alle blikkene i rommet er vendt mot henne, hun kjenner at svetten renner fra pannen. Hvordan hele kroppen er i høyspenn. “Jeg har aldri stolt på henne, stoler ikke på flatbankere”, sier Bjarne høyt, og kaster et morderisk blikk i hennes retning. Emma ser tilbake på ham, krymper seg, kjenner hvordan ordene treffer den innerste, aller vondeste usikkerheten i henne. Hun trodde virkelig at de var på samme lag.

“Kan du låse den opp?” Den harde stemmen til Isak skjærer gjennom henne, som en øks gjennom isen. Hun ser forvirret på ham. “Lås den opp.”

“Men det er min mobil. Du kan ikke kreve at jeg låser den opp.”

“Jo, det kan jeg. Dette er en ransaking i en drapssak. Straffeprosesslovens §199a. Jeg kan ikke kreve at du gir meg PIN-koden slik at jeg kan låse den opp, eller at du husker den, for den del. Men jeg kan tvinge deg til å bruke biometriske adgangskoder som du åpenbart har på deg”, sier han og ser på fingrene hennes. Han ser på mobilen, på den hvite lappen med et registreringsnummer på baksiden. “Dette er politiets mobil. Den er konfigurert av IKT-avdelingen, og selv om man kan si mangt om deres kompetanse, så har de i alle fall greid å tvinge gjennom et enhetlig oppsett av mobiltelefoner. Med biometrisk tilgangskontroll. Fingeren din, Emma.”

Skjelvende strekker hun pekefingeren frem mot telefonen, og legger den på fingeravtrykksleseren. Skjermlåsen forsvinner, bakgrunnsbildet med de to rødvinsglassene kommer til syne, fingrene som holder rundt dem, ingen ansikter. Bare et bilde. Ingen det går an å kjenne igjen.

Hun ser Isaks fingre bevege seg over skjermen. Hennes skjerm. Hennes telefon. Han tar på ikonene, åpner appene. Hun ser glimt av bilder, prøver å stå rolig, håper han ikke finner noe interessant før han gir seg. Prøver å huske hva hun har liggende der, tror ikke det er bilder av Sonja, ikke mange i alle fall. Han ser på skjermen, skvetter til, ser på henne uten å si noe, blar videre. Scroller. Hun tør ikke puste, vet ikke hva han har funnet. Håper det er ingenting. Han åpner munnen. Hun ser at han svelger, blir usikker, ser seg rundt, ser på Sana. “Sana, kom hit.”

Sana står ved siden av ham, de går litt bort slik at Emma ikke skal se telefonen. Begge stirrer på skjermen. De andre rundt bordet sitter helt musestille, ser på henne, på dem. Bjarnes hånlige blikk, visepolitimesterens forvirrede blikk, Magnusson med et uutgrunnelig blikk hun ikke greier tolke. Vasquez ser vekselvis på henne og på Isak og Sana, han ser anspent ut, usikker.

Plutselig ser hun et glimt av skjermen. Hun skvetter til, kjenner igjen det hvite, det blå. Det slår inn i henne som en knyttneve i magen, det kjennes ut som om luften slås ut av henne, hun blir helt tom. Husker bildene. Den smilende Sonja på tur på fjellet, hun kom hit tidligere på fredag, skulle være her i helgen. Emma tok henne med på tur, de gikk hånd i hånd, kysset, pratet. Tok bilder, av bare Sonja, av dem begge sammen. Fjellet i bakgrunnen, himmelen, glimt av sol. Hele tiden med klumpen i magen, vissheten om at de måtte snakke sammen, at hun måtte spørre Sonja om det.

Endelig hadde hun gjort det. Forventet at Sonja skulle unnskylde seg, legge seg flat, gråte, beklage. Vært forberedt på å tilgi henne.

I stedet bare lo hun. Spurte om hun virkelig trodde at Emma var den eneste for henne, om det var nok for henne å ha henne tredjehver helg, på telefon og Skype. Hun måtte jo skjønne det, at hun ikke var nok?

Det svartnet for henne da. Hun husker ikke detaljene, husker bare det svartnet for henne, klumpen i magen som eksploderte, ikke som stjerneskudd eller glitterbomber, men i svart raseri, rødt raseri, alle de mørke følelsene som strømmet ut, følelsen av svik, av sinne, redsel, angst, av å miste alt. Hun husker bevegelsene som ble mindre, rykningene, lydene, ropene, at hun kjempet imot, at hun selv var sterkest. For en gangs skyld sterkest.

Isak ser på henne. Blikket er fullt av forvirring, lettelse, sinne, irritasjon, medlidenhet. Hun greier ikke medlidenhet nå. Hun greier ingenting. Det svartner for henne igjen. Lynraskt snur hun seg mot kjøkkenbenken og griper brødkniven som ligger der, tanken om at den er skarp farer gjennom hodet hennes. Det eneste dette idiotiske lensmannskontoret har greid å ha orden på er en skarp brødkniv, tenker hun. I en lynkjapp bevegelse kaster hun seg mot Isak, retter kniven mot brystet hans, hugger til. Kjenner den treffer noe, hun vrir på den, det blir vått, Isak faller. Hun sparker, slår. Kjenner et spark mot siden, mot hodet. Så blir alt svart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oii?
> 
> Gratulerer til Cajville som var den eneste som gjettet riktig morder og motiv ❤ Ta kontakt med pagnilagni@gmail.com så vi kan få sendt deg en luftfrisker med lavendelduft i prrrrremie, eh, så vi kan få vite hva du vil vi skal skrive om. (Eller du kan bare poste det her om du heller vil det :-))
> 
> Og. On a serious side (for vi kan det også, nemlig). Dere er en sabla heteronormativ gjeng. Just sayin'. Kun et fåtall var inne på tanken om at det var noe mellom Emma og Sonja. Er det liksom noe som helst i Skam som tilsier at Sonja og Emma ikke kunne være pan, bi, lesbiske eller et eller annet de ikke hadde lyst til å putte i en boks? Var det SÅ usannsynlig? #alterlove
> 
> Vi frydet oss forøvrig inderlig over dagens lille aprilsnarr - som faktisk IKKE var skrevet under påvirkning av jay, vin eller andre substanser. Hvis det er sånn at en god latter forlenger livet så kan vi fortsette å skrive fic i MANGE år til, ialllfall.


	12. En fremmed banker på

_De hadde vært i middag sammen på høsten, i en 30-årsdag. Hun satt på den andre siden av bordet, hun husket hvordan Sonja satte seg ned, smilende og glad. Hvordan hun møtte blikket hennes, så helt inn i sjelen hennes, slapp løs en sekk med sommerfugler i magen, ut i hele kroppen. Hun rakte frem hånden og presenterte seg. Kjente varmen fra fingrene hennes, de myke fingrene, det langsomme sveipet over håndflaten da hun slapp taket. Øynene som ikke slapp taket i henne._

_Etter middagen satt de seg i en sofa og fortsatte praten. Ved siden av hverandre, kjente varmen fra låret hennes, albuen som dultet borti henne. Halvt vendt mot hverandre, et glass vin, smil, latter, tanker, en hånd på låret, en hånd som ble liggende. Fingre som smøg seg forsiktig like under kjolekanten, som beveget seg forsiktig fram og tilbake, den tynne strømpebuksen som gjorde henne mer følsom._

_Emma kjente sommerfuglene i magen hele kvelden, det yrte og levde. Hun smilte så det gjorde vondt i kinnene, smilte av glede. Da klokken var elleve og de andre hadde begynt å snakke om å gå på byen, lente hun seg mot Sonja, kjent håret hennes kile mot kinnet sitt, hvisket til henne. “Bli med da?” “Hvor?” Sonja så lattermildt på henne, strøk henne varsomt over låret. “Hvor som helst!” De lo, reiste seg, gikk hånd i hånd ut i gangen, fikk på seg jakker og sko og snek seg ut, uten å si adjø til de andre. Satte seg på Emmas sykkel utenfor, syklet sjanglende gjennom Oslos gater, hjem til henne._

_Den første natten sammen sov de nesten ingenting. Bare kysset, tok på hverandre, kjente på hverandre, kjente på hele kroppen. Fingertupper, hender, flettet føtter, luktet hverandre, pustet inn og ut._

_Da hun våknet neste morgen var Sonja borte. Hun så en lapp på puten, rullet seg over på ryggen, sukket, så i taket. Hadde ikke lyst til å se på lappen, hadde ikke lyst til at magien skulle forsvinne._

_“Takk for en fantastisk kveld og natt. Du er deilig når du sover! Ring meg, jeg ringer deg! <3 <3 <3” Nederst stod telefonnummeret hennes, skriblet raskt ned, tydelig, ikke mulig å misforstå. Emma smilte mot taket, klemte lappen mot brystet. _

_De møttes jevnlig etter dette. Ikke vært et åpent par, Emma turte ikke. Hun var redd for hva kollegene i politiet ville si, bestemte seg for å si det en annen gang, men ikke enda. De nærmeste vennene visste det. Moren. Sonjas venner. Hun skammet seg ikke._

_En helg i vinter var de hjemme hos Sonja. Så en film, drakk vin, kysset hverandre på sofaen, tok, kjente, følte. Hud, tunge, dufter, dunkende følelser. De lo og og vaklet kyssende mot soverommet, kledde av hverandre foran sengen. Emma dro Sonjas kjole opp over henne, hun strakk armene i været så Emma kunne vrenge den av henne. Sto i plommefarget truse og BH med armene over hodet, vred litt på seg, så på Emma med de mørke øynene sine. Emma svelget, lot hendene gli nedover kroppen hennes. Kjente på den myke huden på innsiden av overarmen, lot tommelen gli over armhulene, over brystene, kjente på dem gjennom det glatte BH-stoffet. Sonja stønnet svakt, spredte beina litt. Emma kysset henne på halsen, lot tungen lage en sti nedover halsen, brystet, magen, ned mot navlen. Hun satte seg på kne med en hånd på hver hofte, dro langsomt trusene av henne. De var fuktige, da Sonja løftet beina for å tråkke ut av dem kunne hun se de hovne, våte leppene mellom lårene. Hun løftet trusen opp til nesen for å lukte på den, trakk inn duften av henne, så at hun senket armene. La den ene hånden bak nakken mens den andre la seg sprikende over det hårete venusberget, langfingeren gned langsomt på et punkt like nedenfor. Emma slengte fra seg trusen og presset ansiktet mot Sonja, snuste inn lukten av henne, søtt, skarpt, musk, kjønn. Hun stakk tungen ut og slikket forsiktig, kjente at Sonja flyttet hånden bak nakken hennes i stedet, presset henne ørlite mot seg._

_De gikk mot sengen, Sonja la seg på ryggen mens Emma krøp mellom beina hennes. Hun la hendene under lårene og løftet dem forsiktig, spredte dem. Kysset innsiden av dem, kysset de våte leppene. Slikket opp og ned, hun var nybarbert og glatt på sidene. Slikket rundt klitoris, kjente konturene av den harde knoppen mot tungen. Kjente Sonja spenne seg, presse seg opp mot henne. Hun stakk en finger inn i vagina, krummet den så vidt, Sonja rykket til og stønnet. Fingeren ble våt, hun lot den langsomt gli bakover, så vidt inn i hullet. Sonja spredte beina enda mer, ville gjøre det enda enklere å komme til. Emma smilte mot henne og slikket seg nedover, bakover. Slikket over den ruglete, tynne huden, strammet den med hendene, slikket rundt hullet, lot tungespissen hvile mot det, presset den så vidt inn. Kjente hvordan Sonja holdt pusten, hvordan hånden hennes dro henne tilbake, oppover. Hun fortsatte å slikke på klitoris, frem og tilbake, opp og ned, akkurat så hardt som hun visste at Sonja ville ha det, slik hun hadde lært henne å kjenne. Hun kjente Sonja løfte seg opp mot henne, kjente hvordan hun presset imot, holdt i lakenet og trykke seg ned mot madrassen samtidig.  Kjente rykningene, de små krampetrekningene gjennom henne, de små som vokste, ble ukontrollerbare._

_Etterpå lå hun på Sonjas skulder, hørte hjerteslagene hennes, pustet, hvilte._

_“Nå er det min tur”, sa Sonja stille og vred seg rundt for å kysse henne. Tungene lekte med hverandre, slikket langs leppene hennes, hendene strøk over henne, klemte brystvortene, rullet dem mellom fingertuppene. Emma stønnet og presset seg mot Sonjas lår, klemte det mellom sine._

_Sonja tok tak i hoftene hennes og dro henne opp mot ansiktet sitt, hun plasserte et kne på hver side av Sonjas skuldre. Kjente hvordan hun tok armene under lårene hennes, og dro henne mot seg. Kjente tungespissen hennes mot klitoris, hvordan den slikket lett og hardt, frem og tilbake, ut og inn. Hun prøvde å spre beina litt til, kjente hvordan Sonja presset imot og ristet lett på hodet. Hun satte seg over Sonjas ansikt, løftet rumpen en anelse, senket den igjen. Sonja rakte ut tungen sin, gjorde den lang og hard, stakk den inn i henne. Emma red forsiktig opp og ned på Sonja, kjente tungen hennes gli inn og ut, nesen mot klitoris. Hun så nedover, så sine egne struttende bryster, de stive brystvortene, den flate magen, kjønnshårene. Sonjas grågrønne øyne, tungen hun så vidt kunne se innimellom. Blikket som møtte hennes, så fullt av kjærlighet. Hun red opp og ned på henne, kjente hvordan hun nærmet seg klimaks, orgasmen som bølget gjennom kroppen, bølger av sanser og berøring og nerveimpulser, bølger av kjærlighet._

_Hun kysset Sonja etterpå, kysset henne rolig, dypt, langsomt. Hadde lyst til å si dem, de tre små ordene, ordene ingen av dem hadde sagt. Åpnet munnen. Lukket den igjen. Kysset Sonja._

_Sonja rullet seg ut av sengen for å gå på do. Hun kysset henne smilende før hun gikk, øynene glitret, hun luktet av Emma, smakte av Emma._

_Emma strakte seg etter telefonen på nattbordet. Sveipet for å åpne den, rakk så vidt å undres over at den ikke var låst før hun så snappen. De langsomme bevegelsene. Mannen som strøk langs den stive pikken sin. Naken, blikket, hete i øynene. Lårene lett adskilt, en hånd på skaftet, den andre bak nakken. Ansiktet vendt litt oppover, nesevingene svakt utvidet. Så for seg hvordan hånden strøk over ham, hvordan han vokste under den, pulserende, våt. Det enslige røde hjertet. Teksten. “Takk for sist.”_

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141571523@N03/27086391658/in/dateposted-public/)

**Onsdag 28. mars 2018**

Jonas sitter i bilen og kjører raskt mot fengselet. Skjorten klistrer seg mot ryggen, det hadde vært godt å skifte, tatt en dusj, men han tok seg ikke tid til det. Ikke nå.

Han så henne gripe etter kniven, så det et øyeblikk for sent, brukte et sekund for mye på å reise seg, løpe rundt bordet og sparke henne bort. Hun rakk å stikke Isak, rakk å sparke ham, fikk inn noen spark mens hun lå nede og sprellet også. Var sterk, han visste det, det kom ikke som noen overraskelse at det var motstand i den lille kvinnen. Han fokuserte på det han måtte gjøre. Få vekk våpenet. Få henne bort fra Isak. Få kontroll over henne. La seg over henne, vred armen opp, låste den på ryggen. Han så kniven ligge noen meter unna, blodig. Hørte stønningen fra Isak, det var blod, mye blod. Ingen surkling, la han merke til, takk og pris.

Emma hylte og vred på seg, ropte at hun ikke fikk puste, at han brakk armen hennes. Bjarne kom springende med håndjernene sine, ivrig etter å hjelpe til. Jonas tok dem irritert fra ham da han unødig hardhendt dro i armene til Emma for å ta dem på henne. “Ro deg ned, hun ligger rolig nå, ser du ikke det?”

“Jævla ulveelsker, jeg visste det var noe med den fitteslikkeren, har aldri stolt på henne.” Han så hånlig på Emma.

Jonas kikket på Bjarne med et rasende blikk, konsentrerte seg om å holde Emma i ro, sjekket om hun hadde roet seg ned.

“Nei, nå får du faen meg skjerpe deg!” Magnusson reiste seg på den andre siden av bordet. Politiadvokaten satt og så på det som foregikk, lente seg på armene og bøyde seg frem mot gruppen på gulvet på den andre siden av bordet. “Det du sier nå er straffbart ifølge Straffelovens §185. Du ligger allerede jævlig tynt an etter den forrige saken din, nå foreslår jeg at du tar det her helt chill.”

Bjarne så hånlig på ham, åpnet munnen som for å si noe, før han lukket den og holdt kjeft.

Jonas ignorerte Bjarne, noterte seg bak øret at han skulle sørge for at han ikke får plaget noen andre. Selv en morder har krav på respekt, på en rettferdig prosess. Han husket fortsatt forelesningen fra Geir Lippestad den første uken på Politihøgskolen, da han forklarte hvorfor han ble forsvarer for terroristen. “Vi har et demokrati i Norge der rettssystemet er veldig viktig. Og hvis jeg sier nei, så bryter jeg noen av de prinsippene jeg tror så mye på.” Dette tok Jonas med seg gjennom studieårene og på jobb. Tenkte alltid på demokratiet, på om det han gjorde nå, den makten han brukte, var i tråd med demokratiet, med loven, med sånn de skal gjøre det. Hva om det var ham, hva ville han tenkt da?

Han kjente varmen fra Emma under seg, hoftene hennes mot lårene sine, håndleddet han holdt rundt. Hun lå stille, hadde sluttet å gjøre motstand. Hulket svakt, han kjente kroppen hennes ristet.

Like bortenfor så han Sana sitte ved siden av Isak. Hun surret hijaben sin rundt armen hans, løftet hånden hans og presset mot overarmen. Tøyet var allerede gjennomtrukket av blod. Håret hennes var mørkebrunt, la han merke til, var overrasket over hvor kort det var. Han hadde sett for seg at hun hadde langt hår, en lang flette eller en knute i nakken, kanskje, men frisyren var nesten lik Emmas.

Visepolitimesteren satt ved siden av med nødradioen i hånden, snakket med operasjonssentralen. Jonas fikk med seg bruddstykker av samtalen. “Vi har angrep på polititjenestemann. 17886 Valtersen fra Kripos, 25 år, stikkskade i armen, stort blodtap, mulig hodeskade. Gjerningspersonen er pågrepet. Vi trenger ambulanse og forsterkninger fra Elverum. Og varsle Spesialenheten. Nei, du trenger ikke sette over til AMK, vi har dette”, han kastet et spørrende blikk på Sana, som nikket.

Hun presset håndroten sin mot armen til Isak, det så ut som blodet ikke rant så fort lenger. Isak vred på seg, stønnet svakt. Han åpnet munnen for å si noe, så seg forvirret rundt. Sana bøyde seg ned mot ham. Han så på henne med slørete blikk, sa noe så lavt at Jonas ikke hørte det. Sana nikket. “Ja, vi skal ordne det. Jeg lover, Isak. Slapp av nå, vi får deg til sykehus snart.” Isak nikket og lukket øynene. Han falt sammen i kroppen og så slapp ut. Jonas så panikken i øynene til Sana da hun la to fingre på halsen hans for å kjenne etter puls, bøyde seg ned for å kjenne pusten mot øret, og se om brystkassen hevet og senket seg. Jonas visste hva hun gjorde, prøvde å ikke tenke på at det var Isak hun gjorde det med, måtte konsentrere seg om å gjøre jobben sin nå.

Visepolitimesteren så opp. “Vi får forsterkninger fra Elverum. De avbryter et annet oppdrag, de er her om et kvarter”, sa han. Han hadde blod på den blå skjorten sin, røde dråper på brystet, blod på hendene.

En time senere var rommet merkelig tomt og stille. Ambulansen kom bare et par minutter etter at de ble varslet, det var heldigvis lokal ambulansestasjon på Rena. Den kom raskere enn den ville gjort i Oslo, slo det Jonas. Det var de samme ambulansefolkene som var med da Sonja ble funnet, de så litt overrasket ut da de kjente igjen Isak. Jobbet fort og effektivt, ga ham væske for å erstatte blodtapet, la ny bandasje på armen hans. Sana ble med i ambulansen. Hun tok med seg jakken sin, la det store, grå skjerfet sitt om hodet. Jonas syntes hun slappet merkbart av i skuldrene da hun fikk det på, lurte på om det føltes like merkelig for henne å vise frem håret som det var for ham å se det.

Patruljen fra Elverum tok med seg Emma dit, visepolitimesteren sa de skulle sette henne i varetekt, Spesialenheten ville avhøre henne senere på dagen. Jonas var ikke sikker på blikkene politifolkene fra Elverum sendte henne. Å angripe en politimann ble sett på som et angrep på hele styrken, når angrepet kom fra en av deres egne var det enda verre. Han håpet de hadde hørt de samme ordene som ham selv på Politihøgskolen, at de ville behandle Emma med respekt. Så hørte han smerteskriket fra Emma da de skjøv henne hardt inn i bilen og hun dunket hodet i dørkarmen. Han lukket øynene og sukket, orket ikke forholde seg til det akkurat nå. Kikket bort på Magnusson, og så det bekymrede blikket hans. Ingen av dem sa noe.

Da politibilen kjørte bort sto Jonas igjen med visepolitimesteren, politiadvokat Magnusson og Bjarne. Bjarne åpnet munnen som for å si noe. Magnusson løftet hånden avvergende mot ham. “Du. Holder. Kjeft.” Han snudde seg mot visepolitimesteren. “Kan vi ta en prat?” Visepolitimesteren så på Bjarne. “Jeg skjønner hva du vil, William. Men hva kan vi gjøre?”

Jonas så på Magnusson igjen. Begge visste at selv om Bjarne er en elendig politimann, selv om han gjør åpenbare feil i etterforskningen, så er det bare indisier, de kunne ikke gjøre noe. Selv ikke ordene han ropte mot Emma er nok, selv om det er ett års strafferamme når det blir sagt i andres nærvær. De blir ikke kvitt ham, med mindre han har gjort noe mot Emma som hun vil anmelde ham for, noe mer enn dette.

Magefølelsen til Jonas sa at det ikke var noe der. Bjarne er egentlig harmløs, men lettpåvirkelig og snur seg etter vinden. Så lenge Emma ledet an, fulgte han etter. Da han oppdaget at Emma var skyldig og at han ble stående helt alene, hoppet han over på den andre siden, ble mot Emma, sa det motsatte av det han hadde sagt tidligere.

Jonas så oppgitt på dem. “Men den forrige saken da? Bevisforspillelse?” Magnusson rister på hodet. “Det er ikke nok, det er ferdig sona og oppgjort.”

Så smilte han, fikk en idé. “Du, jeg kom på noe. Oslo-politiet søker frivillige til trafikktjeneste under ombyggingen av Operatunnellen. Dirigering av biler fordi rundkjøringa er stengt, og det ikke er mulig å legge kabel frem til trafikklysene.” Han gliser mot visepolitimesteren. “Der tror jeg Bjarne vil passe perfekt inn!”

Bjarne så ut som han ville protestere, men et advarende blikk fra Magnusson fikk ham til å holde munn. “Ja, det høres bra ut. Vi skriver overføringsanmodningen senere i dag, visepolitimester. Antar Oslo står klare til å ta imot ham på tirsdag. Oppvarming på ring 3 eller noe.” Jonas humret for seg selv.

“Ja, apropos Oslo-politiet.” Visepolitimesteren så på Jonas. “Hva var denne saken der Olsen var vitne?” Jonas nølte, ville ikke si så mye om det. Det var konfidensielle saker, kjent kun for en håndfull utenom dem som hadde jobbet med det hos politiet.”Hun var tilfeldig vitne i en sak på narko. Hun var overhode ikke innblandet, hadde bare en vitneobservasjon. Men en stund var vi bekymret for om dette kunne være en hevn. Det var det altså ikke”, la han tørt til.

Han tenkte tilbake på rapporten. Sonja som kom ekstra tidlig på jobb i barnehagen en dag for noen år siden, en hel time før vakten startet. Hun sa det var for å forberede observasjoner før foreldresamtalene. Mens hun sto inne på kjøkkenet og lagde kaffe, la hun merke til to menn som sto ved lekeapparatene utenfor, store menn med skinnjakker og skjegg. De utvekslet noe, poser og konvolutter sa hun det så ut som. Hun forklarte at hun nærmest på instinkt løftet mobiltelefonen og tok bilde av dem. Idet hun trykket på knappen, snudde den ene mannen seg og så rett mot vinduet der hun sto. Livredd kastet hun seg ned på gulvet, fryktet at de skulle komme inn i barnehagen, husket ikke om hun hadde låst døren etter seg. Da hun reiste seg etter en stund, var de borte, og hun ringte politiet. Senere pekte hun dem ut fra politiets fotoarkiv. De ble identifisert som ledere for hver sin motorsykkelgjeng. To gjenger som vanligvis hadde et særdeles fiendtlig forhold, og som etter det politiet kjente til overhode ikke tråkket på hverandres områder. Politiet hadde ordnet ny jobb til henne i en annen barnehage etterpå, de mente det var for farlig for henne å jobbe samme sted i tilfelle mennene hadde sett henne og kom tilbake.

Jonas så på Magnusson og visepolitimesteren. “Hva gjør vi nå?”

Magnusson klødde seg på haken, så betenkt ut. “Vi må vel løslate Næsheim. Emma har vel til de grader tilstått nå.”

Visepolitimesteren så på dem. “Og vi er helt sikre på at han ikke er innblandet?”

“Det tror jeg vi kan være helt sikre på, ja. At han sitter i varetekt nå er vel egentlig ene og alene Emmas fortjeneste. Hun ledet etterforskningen i hans retning, og fikk alt til å peke på ham. Men Sana har motbevist de fleste påstandene nå.”

“Så vi skal ikke beholde ham til over påske for sikkerhets skyld?”.  
Magnusson og Jonas utvekslet et raskt blikk. “Det tror jeg ikke vi skal nei”, sa Magnusson. Henvendt mot Jonas fortsatte han. “Jeg skriver løslatelsesbegjæringen nå. Kjører du ned og henter ham?” Jonas nikket takknemlig til ham.

 

***

 

Det banker på døren. Even hører bankingen som vage lyder gjennom søvnen. Gjennom bomull, tåke, det som beskytter ham.

I går banket det også på døren. Han satt sammenkrøpet i et hjørne av sengen, armene rundt knærne, haken hvilte på dem. Øynene var lukket, han orket ikke ha dem åpne. Måtte bare sitte der, passe på seg selv, inntil veggen, den trygge veggen, hard og fast i alt det ukjente. Noe han kunne lene seg mot, støtte seg mot, som var der når ingen andre var der. Noe hardt han kunne dunke hodet mot når det kjentes som om han ikke var der lenger, når han lurte på om han levde eller ikke, når han lurte på om han fortsatt kunne kjenne smerte.

Han vet ikke hvor lenge han har sittet slik, det kan ha vært noen timer, eller siden i går. Alt går i ett, det har i grunnen gått i ett de siste dagene. I en tåke, en uklarhet, alt er blandet sammen, han håper ingen har tenkt å spørre ham om noe, det tror han ikke han orker. Greier ikke skille tankene, hendelsene, det han har gjort, sett, tenkt. Det er som en suppe, en blanding av delvis oppløste småbiter som er umulige å dra fra hverandre.

Han forventet en av de sedvanlige uniformskledde vaktene, i blå skjorte og svart bukse. I begynnelsen trodde han det var politi, politi med det latterlige merket med “kriminalomsorgen” på, bølgene som slukte hverandre. Som om det var en barnehage, noen som ga omsorg, en tsunami av omsorg. De var stadig innom, noen ganger med mat, andre ganger bare for å kontrollere. Av og til pratet de med ham, spurte hvordan han hadde det, om det var noe han trengte. Han svarte aldri. Ville ikke snakke med dem, ville stenge dem ute, kanskje ville de forsvinne hvis han bare lot som om de ikke var her, kanskje forsvant han selv også.

Det var en av vaktene, en anonym, ansiktsløs vakt i den samme anonyme blå uniformen som alle brukte. Men han, eller kanskje hun, han husket ikke helt, var i følge med en annen person, en kvinne. De så på ham fra døråpningen, han la merke til det i øyekroken, løftet ikke blikket for å se på dem. Hørte mumlingen deres, hørte klikket da døren låste seg igjen. Hørte lyden av noen som nærmet seg senga, skvatt til da han kjente at noen satte seg på madrassen.

“Hei Even.” Den vennlige stemmen fikk ham til å se opp.  Det var en kvinne, litt eldre enn ham selv, stramme fletter, kledd i en rosa, lodden genser. Øynene var vennlige, hun så på ham med et varmt blikk. Avventende, det så ikke ut som hun hadde det travelt, det så ut som hun kunne vente til han kunne svare. Han så på henne, målte henne med blikket, prøvde å finne ut hva hun ville.

“Hvordan går det med deg?” Stemmen var rolig, det føltes som om den la seg rundt ham, som om hun hadde lagt armen rundt skulderen hans. Han så ned, hun satt fortsatt med hendene samlet i fanget sitt, i enden lengst vekk fra ham, på en armlengdes avstand.

Hvordan går det med ham? Han visste ikke. Tankene kveilet seg inn i hverandre, han greide ikke skille ut hvordan det egentlig gikk med ham, hva som var her og nå, hva som var fortid, hva som var fremtid.

Hun fortsatte å se på ham. “Jeg er lege. Når du er innsatt har du krav på tilsyn av lege, og du har krav på medisiner du har behov for. Jeg snakket med politiet, med en Valtersen, han ba meg se til deg. Han sa du ikke hadde fått medisinene dine, så jeg har tatt med de du pleier å bruke”, forklarte hun og holdt frem et par pillebrett. “Jeg har sjekket journalen din. Dette er Lithionit og Cipralex, de samme dosene som du fikk da du reiste fra Lovisenberg. Du kan ta dem nå, så skal jeg skrive et notat til fengselet slik at du får medisinene fra dem fra og med i morgen.”

Han så forvirret på henne. “Men politiet tok medisinene mine.”

“Jeg vet det. Dette er samme type, du får dem av meg nå.” Hun så tålmodig på ham. “Vil du ha et glass vann?” Hun reiste seg uten å vente på svar og gikk bort til den lille servanten for å tappe vann, lot det renne lenge mens hun kjente på strålen med fingeren for å få det kaldt. “Det tar fryktelig lang tid”, mumlet hun, “ikke så innmari lurt å ha vannrørene like ved sentralvarmen, liksom.” Omsider kom hun med vannet. Idet han løftet det til munnen kjente han hvor tørst han var, det føltes som om tungen klebet seg til ganen. Han husket ikke når han sist drakk, når han sist spiste. Han drakk halve glasset i en slurk, før han kom på medisinene, klemte dem ut av brettene. Kjente at fingrene skalv da han forsøkte å holde glasset i den ene hånden, mens han hektisk prøvde å få ut tablettene. Han skvatt da legen tok glasset fra ham. “Ta det med ro. Jeg stikker ikke av med dem.” Omsider greide han få tablettene løs, samlet dem i håndflaten, puttet dem i munnen, svelget, kjente bitterheten på tungen før han skylte dem ned med vannet.

Han lente seg tilbake, hvilte hodet mot veggen, kjente lettelsen som en bølge gjennom kroppen, fra hodet til magen, utover til fingertuppene. Det var som om medisinene allerede virket, som om redselen for å bli syk igjen forsvant, som om livet ble lysere og lettere med en gang.

Med ett ble han kvalm, han kjente kaldsvetten piple frem på pannen, kjente krampen i magen, prøvde å holde igjen. Syresmaken i halsen, det trengte seg opp, han greide ikke å stoppe det. Kjente det sure komme opp, ut av munnen i bølger. Blandingen av vann og magesyre landet på madrassen ved siden av ham, utover gulvet. Omrisset av de hvite tablettene. Han kjente panikken velle opp, måtte ha dem, bøyde seg mot dem for å ta dem opp, kjente det stinkende slimet på hendene, lukten av oppkast, brakk seg igjen, lukket øynene. Kjente de varme hendene på skuldrene sine, hendene som dro ham bort, til den andre enden av sengen.

Hånden på kinnet, tommelen som strøk ham under øyet, fingertuppen under øret. Hånden som holdt ham. Han åpnet øynene, så rett på legens bekymrede ansikt. De klare øynene som så ham, rynkene i pannen, først de små vertikale mellom øynene, så de lange furene på tvers over pannen. Hun kikket på ham, en observasjon, men ikke en sånn avstandsobservasjon som de fleste leger gjorde. Det var som om hun så ham, virkelig så ham.

“Du skal få nye tabletter. Bare slapp av. Jeg har flere. Vil du ha litt vann først? Bare en slurk?” Han nikket, rakte ut hånden etter glasset hun holdt frem til ham. “Kan jeg få tablettene nå?” spurte han, kjente stressklumpen i magen, visste ikke når hun hadde tenkt å gi dem til ham, kanskje hun måtte ut og hente dem. Hun nikket og kikket ned på brettene hun hadde i hånden, trykte ut tablettene og gav dem til ham. Han puttet dem i munnen, svelget dem, drakk litt vann. Kjente etter. Kvalmen kom ikke tilbake, det føltes som om han hadde kontroll. Han pustet forsiktig, inn gjennom nesen, ut gjennom munnen, for sikkerhets skyld.

"Går det bra?” Stemmen var fortsatt vennlig, fortsatt ikke krevende. Han nikket, så ned på sengen, hadde lyst til å legge seg, men den var full av spy.

“Du trenger en dusj. Kle av deg og gå i dusjen, så fikser jeg dette imens. Har du andre klær?” spurte hun.

Forvirret lot han seg dra opp fra sengen, lot henne vrenge av ham de skitne klærne, gikk inn i dusjen, kjente det varme vannet renne nedover seg. Dråpene som traff hodebunnen, som rant nedover håret, ansiktet, samlet seg under haken, rant nedover den spinkle brystkassen, ryggen, baken, lårene, leggene, føttene, ned i sluket. Som vasket med seg det vonde, det som luktet vondt, spy, blod, følelsene, for en stakket stund, i alle fall.

Hun rakte ham et hvitt håndkle da han kom ut av dusjen, han visste ikke at det var håndklær her. Det lå kanskje i skapet, han hadde ikke orket å se hva som var her. Hadde bare sittet på sengen, sovet, tenkt, alene med alle tankene. Hun gav ham rene klær, en ny joggebukse og en t-skjorte. De gamle lå i en haug ved døren, sammen med det tilsølte sengetøyet. Det lå et grått pledd på den oransje plastmadrassen. “Det er ikke ekstra sengetøy her, men vi fikser det etterpå. Du kan bare legge deg rett på den om du vil, det er nyvasket. Det er rutiner for slikt, vet du.”

Etterpå, da han hadde lagt seg ned på madrassen og trukket teppet over seg, snakket hun til ham igjen. Han orket egentlig ingenting, ville bare sove, ville bare at hjernen skulle koble ut, la ham være i fred. Men det var greit at hun var her, fint å ha et annet menneske i samme rom, et menneske som visste hva han het og som spurte hvordan det gikk. “Det går bedre nå”, sa han.

Hun så på ham og nikket. “Trenger du noe? Noe å sove på? Valium? Stesolid?”

Han ristet på hodet. Ville ikke bedøve kroppen mer, ville kjenne at han var her, selv om det var vondt.

“Ok.” Hun ble sittende. “Liker du andre mennesker, Even?”

Han skvatt til av spørsmålet. Det føltes personlig. Ikke bare en praktikalitet, en obligatorisk frase fra en lege til en pasient. Han trakk på skuldrene. “Jeg hater ikke mennesker.”

“Bra.” Hun så på ham og nikket. “Bruk det da. Bruk menneskene du har rundt deg. Bruk det du liker. Vis at du liker dem.”

Hun reiste seg fra sengen, strøk ham over ryggen idet hun gikk mot døren. “Jeg sørger for at du får medisinene fra i morgen av, du får dem klokken 7 og 19, er det greit? Og så skal jeg be dem legge inn nytt sengetøy til deg, du kan legge det på i morgen.”  Han hørte så vidt klikket i låsen da hun ble sluppet ut idet han gled inn i søvnen, endelig kunne han slappe av, sovne, endelig føles det som om han hadde kontroll igjen.

 

Og nå banker det på igjen. Han hører det halvt i søvne, har sovet hele natten. Ble vekket av vakten klokken syv, med beskjed om å ta tablettene mens han så på, så sovnet han igjen. En rolig, drømmeløs søvn, kroppen slappet omsider av. Han ruller seg rundt, ramler nesten ned fra den smale sengen. Madrassen kjennes klam mot kroppen, ullteppet stikker mot den svette huden.

Han hører det går i låsen. “Næsheim, er du våken?” Stemmen ved døren er høy og skarp. Han hører mumling, minst to stemmer. Forsøker å dra seg ut av søvnen, det behagelige svøpet. Hører fottrinn som nærmer seg, en hånd på skulderen. Et lett trykk, svak risting. “Næsheim, du må våkne.” Det er fengselsbetjenten, en av de blåkledde. “Du skal ut.” Forvirret setter han seg opp, forstår ikke hva som foregår. “Ut?” “Ja, de venter på deg. Kom igjen, skynd deg”, sier han bryskt. Even forstår ingenting, men gjør som han får beskjed om. Setter seg opp, trekker på seg sokker, putter beina i de blå plastsandalene.

Han har ingen andre klær enn de han har på seg, hans egne klær er et annet sted, han vet ikke hvor. Betjenten holder frem plastposen. “Pakk sakene dine i denne.”

“Jeg har ingenting”, svarer Even, ser seg rundt for å kontrollere at det stemmer. Den upersonlige cellen, det beige gulvet, de grønne veggene, den samme grønnfargen som på sikkerhetsblokkene utenfor regjeringskvartalet, som på glattceller, beltesengen på Gaustad. Han trekker pusten, føler veggene kommer for å ta ham, han skal ut, ut herfra.

Han reiser seg, går etter betjenten ut, ved siden av ham bortover den lange korridoren. Fengselsbetjenten låser opp dørene, slipper ham gjennom dem, det føles lysere, lys kommer inn gjennom takvinduene. Han ser opp, ser glimt av blå himmel. “Ja, her er han.” Fengselsbetjenten snakker til noen. Det er en mørk mann, brune øyne og markante øyenbryn. Han kjenner ham straks igjen, politimannen, Varlez, Vasquez eller hva han heter.

“Næsheim, du løslates fra varetekt nå. Gjerningspersonen har tilstått.”

Han ser forvirret på ham, løslates, nå? “Kan jeg gå?”

“Ja, du må bare signere papirene her først”, sier politimannen, peker på arkene fengselsbetjenten holder i hendene, de tomme linjene nederst.

Han vet ikke hva han signerer på, bokstavene hopper som små insekter foran øynene, han gir opp å forme dem til ord. Stoler på politimannen, at han har kontroll, at han ikke vil be ham gjøre noe feil, ikke nå. Fengselsbetjenten gir ham en pose, sier det er tingene han hadde med seg da han ble satt i varetekt.

Politimannen holder oppe døren. Den kalde luften slår mot ham. Den er kjølig, himmelen er lys. Det slår ham at han burde føle noe, noe om frihet, at han burde tenke noe stort om dette øyeblikket. Men han er bare forvirret, skjønner fortsatt ikke hva som skjer. Luften er bare kald, himmelen irriterende lys, han burde hatt solbriller.

Sammen går de mot politibilen. “Jeg kan kjøre deg”, sier politimannen, peker mot forsetet i politibilen. Et øyeblikk er Even i ferd med å si nei, si at han kan komme seg bort selv, at han ikke trenger hjelp. Så kommer han på at han ikke aner hvor han er, hvordan han kommer seg bort herfra. Han vet ikke engang om han har penger.

Forsiktig setter han seg i forsetet, døren har normalt håndtak på innsiden, han sjekker diskret at han kan åpne den. Politimannen ser på ham, ser ut som han skal si noe. Venter til han har fått på seg bilbeltet. Even ser ned i posen, leter etter mobilen. Den er død, tom for batteri. Han ser ned på den svarte skjermen, griper etter ladekabelen i posen, men kommer på at han ikke har billader med. Han var jo på hotellet, med 220V i veggen. Uten å si noe peker politimannen på USB-kontakten under radioen, takknemlig plugger Even ledningen i.

De kjører på en vei Even ikke aner hvor går. Han ser ut gjennom vinduet, ser hus, skog, skilter fare forbi, ser et skilt mot Elverum. Mannen ved siden av ham ser bekymret ut, biter tennene sammen, han ser kjevemusklene jobbe.

“Sa du at dere hadde funnet gjerningspersonen?” spør Even, føler han må bryte tausheten, spørre om noe.

Politimannen nikker. Hendene griper hardere om rattet, Even ser knokene hans hvitne. “Vi har det.”

“Hvem var det?”

“Det...det kan jeg ikke si.” Stemmen er hard, han snakker raskt. “Men det ble et basketak og… Isak, Valtersen altså, ble skadet. Han…” Politimannen stopper opp.

Even blir iskald. Magen blir til en klump, en isnende hard og vond klump som fyller ham, tvinger seg opp gjennom halsen, inn i hodet. “Skadet?” Stemmen sprekker når han sier det. Han vil ikke vite svaret, tør ikke.

“Bare lett skadet, tror vi, hun stakk ham, han greide vri seg unna, så hun traff bare armen. Han ble operert i formiddag, ligger på Elverum sykehus, en kollega er hos ham nå.”

Politimannen ser på ham. “Han spurte etter deg. Før han mistet bevisstheten. Vil du…” Han svelger. Even nikker. Isak har spurt etter ham, selvsagt vil han. Selvsagt vil han whatever Isak vil at han skal gjøre akkurat nå, selvsagt vil han dit politimannen vil kjøre ham. Selvsagt.

De kjører inn foran sykehuset, parkerer politibilen på handikapplassen like ved inngangen. “Burde vi ikke parkere et annet sted?” spør Even. Politimannen trekker på skuldrene, “Det er ingen andre her nå likevel.” Han har rett, det er påskestille og lite biler utenfor. Politimannen rekker ham hånden. “Jeg heter forresten Jonas Vasquez. Jeg jobber i Kripos sammen med Isak.”

Telefonen hans ringer. “Hei, det er Jonas. Ja, vi er utenfor nå. Ok, fint, vi kommer opp. Andre etasje. Gotcha.” Han snur seg mot Even. “Det var Sana, kollegaen vår. Hun er hos Isak nå. Han sover, men det går fint med ham. Vi kan komme opp nå.” Even kjenner lettelsen skylle gjennom kroppen. Han vet ikke hva han kan vente seg når han kommer opp, vet ikke hvor skadet Isak er, hva som har skjedd, men det går i det minste fint.

Idet de kommer inn i foajeen kjenner han lukten. Den velkjente lukten av sykehus. Desinfeksjonsmiddel, sopp, medisiner, svette, redsel. Lukten som finnes på alle sykehus, som sitter i veggene, som de ikke blir kvitt. Han trekker pusten, vil ikke miste kontrollen, vil ikke bli liten. De tar heisen opp til intensivavdelingen der Isak ligger. Jonas går bort til vaktrommet og snakker med en sykepleier, en liten trinn dame med hvit uniform og gullfargede Crocs. De diskuterer, han viser frem politiskiltet sitt og peker på Even, ser litt bestemt ut. Even står og ser på, føler at panikken er i ferd med å overvelde ham, det blir så nært. Vaktrommet, alarmskiltene over dørene, de hvite uniformene, de lange korridorene. Han er ikke sikker på om han greier dette.

“Kom så går vi.” Jonas’ bestemte og vennlige stemme avbryter tankene hans, trekker ham ut i virkeligheten. De går nedover gangen. Even må lange ut for å ta igjen de raske skrittene hans. Han ser på dørene. 246, 248, 250. “Her er det.” Døren er lukket, Jonas banker på og går inn uten å vente på svar. Even bråstopper når han følger etter inn i rommet. Han ser på sengen. Isak som ligger der, blek, halvt oppreist mot sengeryggen, dynen halvveis over seg. Krøllene utover puten, huden ser klam ut, håret er fuktig inne ved hårrøttene. Han er naken fra hoften og opp. Blåflekker på den hvite huden, hele siden av brystkassen er lilla. Elektrodene ved brystvortene, monitoren med den jevne grafen over sengen, et lavt pip for hvert hjerteslag. Oksygenmåler på fingerne, den tynne plastslangen under nesen. Venefloner i begge hendene, en blank pose koblet til den ene. Den store, hvite bandasjen på den venstre armen, går fra skulderen til albuen, en svakt rosa flekk midt på den.

Jonas gir kvinnen ved sengen en klem. Hun reiser seg og snur seg mot Even, rekker ham hånden. “Sana Bakkoush”, presenterer hun seg. “Jeg er kollega av Jonas og Isak i Kripos. Det var fint du kunne komme.” Hun ser granskende på ham. Han føler de brune øynene ser gjennom ham. De er varme, vennlige. “Han spurte etter deg.”

Even nikker. “Jonas sa det.”

Hun slipper hånden hans. “Sett deg her, du. Han sover nå. Får smertestillende, men han er ikke bevisstløs, legen mente han våkner snart.”

Legen, farer det gjennom ham. Faen, legen. Han glemte å spørre om medisinene da han ble løslatt fra fengselet. Fikk dosen sin i morges, men han skal jo ha i kveld også. “Eh, ja… Men...eh. Tingene mine? Fra hytta, de som jeg var og hentet på….” Han stopper opp, husker ikke når han var på hytta med Isak og Jonas, det kan ha vært i går eller for to uker siden. Jonas nikker. “Jeg skal fikse det. Det ligger på Rena. Noe spesielt du trenger?”

Even nøler. Han ser ned på klærne sine, den utvaskede, grå joggebuksa som egentlig er fengselets, en hvit t-skjorte, en tynn jakke. “Noen klær. Litt varmere enn disse, kanskje. Toalettsaker. Og, eh…den posen med tabletter. Som dere tok. Beslagla altså.” Stemmen blir mer hektisk. “Jeg har resept på dem, jeg kan logge på reseptportalen og vise dere, det er ikke noe ulovlig, bare medisiner jeg trenger å ta. Hver dag.” Det siste kommer ut nesten som et hvisk, et raskt utpust, en blanding av panikk og fullstendig ro. Jonas nikker. “Ja, det ordner jeg. Jeg kan dra nå, hvis det går bra?” Han ser spørrende på Sana. Hun nikker. “Jeg kan bli her sammen med Even, hvis du vil?” Hun ser på ham med et vennlig blikk. Takknemlig nikker han, glad for at noen blir igjen, noen som kjenner Isak. Det føles ikke så stort da.

Han setter seg i stolen ved siden av sengen. Ser på Isak, ser på brystkassen som hever og senker seg, nesevingene som trekker seg sammen for hvert innpust, den jevne grafen på monitoren, de lave, regelmessige pipene. Han er så fin, han skulle ønske han kunne ta på ham, stryke fingertuppene over huden, legge hånden på kinnet hans. Kjenne varmen fra ham, pusten hans mot øret, leppene mot sine.

“Ta hånden hans.”

Even skvetter til av stemmen til Sana. Han ser spørrende på henne. “Ta hånden hans. Det er bra for ham, føle at det er noen der. At han ikke er alene. Han sover, men det kan hende han merker det likevel.” Hun ser nølende på ham. “Er det greit om jeg går ut litt? På gangen altså. Skulle ringt litt og noe greier…” Han nikker til henne, det går greit.

Han strekker seg mot Isaks hånd som ligger på dynen. Smalere enn hans egen, slanke fingre, velstelte negler. Griper rundt den, klemmer den forsiktig. Hånden er tørr, hans egne fingre føles kjølige mot den varme huden. Lar tommelen gli over håndbaken, frem og tilbake, mellom knokene. Isak rykker til, han kjenner et klem i hånden, en svak bevring mot håndflaten sin. Even ser på ham. Han ligger fortsatt stille, i samme stilling som før, men øynene beveger seg bak øyelokkene.

Plutselig slår han dem opp, og ser seg forvirret rundt. Even kjenner igjen blikket. Engstelig, redd, usikker, skjønner ikke hva som skjer. Det er som om han har sett det før. Isak trekker pusten raskt, vrir på hodet. Oksygenslangen glir ned fra ansiktet og tallet på skjermen går raskt nedover. En alarm begynner å pipe svakt. Even klemmer hånden hans, holder den fast. “Hei”, sier han rolig. Prøver å ikke la panikken trenge gjennom, sier til seg selv at Isak bare er i ferd med å våkne, alarmen piper fordi oksygenslangen har løsnet. Det er ikke noe farlig, det kommer straks en sykepleier for å fikse det. Lukten og lydene gjør at minnene kommer tilbake, frykten, mørket, våkne opp alene. Han håper Isak ikke våkner i det samme mørket, at han kjenner at han ikke er alene.

Isak flakker med blikket, ser seg rundt i rommet, på taket, veggene, sengen, posen med intravenøs væske, på monitorene. Skvetter til når han ser bandasjen på armen, han beveger litt på fingrene, som for å sjekke om det er hans arm, at han fortsatt har kontakt med det som er nedenfor bandasjen. Øynene stopper idet han får øye på Even. Ser på ham, de grønne øynene med en gyllen krans rundt pupillen. De redde øynene, usikkerheten, skjønner ikke helt hva som skjer, hvorfor han ligger her.

Even reiser seg opp og bøyer seg mot Isak. Han legger kinnet sitt mot hans, kjenner varmen fra ham, kjenner at Isak vrir ansiktet litt nærmere ham. Trekker inn lukten, den svake duften av fruktshampo, av svette, noe medisinsk. Nesen mot øret, kinnet som så vidt streifer mot hans, hånden som klemmer, holder fast. Slapper av, passer på ham.

Med et dunk går døren opp, og Even skvetter instinktivt bort fra Isak. “Hei, korleis går det her inne?” En sykepleier kommer inn, han er like høy som Even, men ser større ut. Uniformskittelen strammer over brystkassen. Han kaster et blikk rundt i rommet for å få oversikt, mens han effektivt spriter hendene fra dispenseren ved døren, før han går bort til Isak. Bevegelsene er hurtige men likevel langsomme, som om han danser en innøvd koreografi. Raskt flytter han oksygenslangen tilbake til under nesen hans, og sjekker at tallene på monitoren blir normale. Han rynker litt på pannen. “Du har veldig høg puls”, sier han og ser litt bekymret ut.

Isak lener seg tilbake mot puten. “Åja.”

“Han våknet nettopp”, sier Even. Han merker at han fortsatt har Isaks hånd i sin, lurer på om han skal slippe den. Så kjenner han at Isak klemmer den, holder den litt fastere.

Sykepleieren nikker og noterer noe på nettbrettet ved sengen. Han ser på tallene og på Isak, trekker på skuldrene. “Eg måler temperaturen din, eg”, sier han og stryker raskt et termometer over pannen hans. Even kjenner aftershaven hans drive forbi nesen. Den demper duften av Isak, han vil heller ha Isak i neseborene, lengter etter at han skal gå ut, så han kan ha Isak for seg selv.

Endelig går han ut, kaster et blikk på dem og smiler før han går ut. Even ser på Isak, smiler. Løfter hånden sin og stryker ham over kinnet, vil klemme ham igjen så han kan få tilbake duften av ham. Bøyer ansiktet sitt fremover, legger pannen sin mot Isaks. Isak gnir nesen sin mot hans, smiler. “Du er ikke alene”, mumler Even til ham. Han kommer ikke på noe annet å si nå, ville så gjerne sagt mer, spurt mer, fått vite mer. Om hvorfor Isak ligger her, om hvorfor han selv ble satt i varetekt, om hva som egentlig skjedde. Men akkurat nå er det som om vissheten om at han ikke er alene er det viktigste, at Isak ikke er alene, at Even ikke er alene. Ingen av dem er alene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noen tanker?
> 
> Takk for alle kommentarer i går ❤️ Vi digger dere - og alle gjetningene og spekulasjonene deres. 
> 
> Når drar dette seg mot slutten, men som kapitteloversikten viser er det fortsatt et kapittel igjen. Det kommer i løpet av kvelden, påskekrim er påskekrim og kan ikke postes etter påske. Doh.


	13. Epilog: Man kan aldri vite nok om andre til å dømme rettferdig

_Hun gjorde det for Sonja. Fordi hun elsker henne. Elsket henne. Alltid kommer til å elske henne._

_Hun husker første gang de møttes. Smilet, de grå-grønne øynene, med den mørke ringen rundt iris, de gyldne spettene i det grønnlige. De fyldige leppene, amorbuen, tungespissen som gled over huden mellom leppene og nesen. Det glatte håret, kort, rettklipt. Fingrene gjennom det. Huden hennes, myk og varm. Den lette duften av svette i armhulen, av frisk svette, litt stram og pepperaktig. Den salte smaken. Kroppen hennes. Smidige muskler, bevegelsene under hendene hennes når hun spredte lårene for å slippe henne til. Den første smaken av henne._

_Og så hadde hun latt en annen slippe til. Slippe inn. Slippe gjennom. Ta på henne, kysse henne, smake henne, være inni henne._

_Det hadde svartnet for henne. Hun holdt ikke ut. Ville ikke leve med det, ville ikke se henne og vite at hun hadde en annen. Ville ikke møte ham og tenke på henne. Ville ha henne for seg selv._

_Ville ha minnene om henne, i fingertuppene, tungespissen, i sansecellene, på trommehinnen og på øyet. Samlet i cortex, hippocampus, amygdala, thalamus, hypothalamus. Samlet i en rekke, i et dikt, i en nesten hypnotiserende rekke av ord ord ord._

_De nye minnene, i hendene, nesen, øret, netthinnen. Ødelagt for alltid, av dumskap, hat, sjalusi. Døde sommerfugler lå igjen, vingene kollapset, ingen bevegelse, ingen kiling, ingen sitring. Bare de døde sommerfuglene lå igjen._  

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141571523@N03/40862188211/in/dateposted-public/)

**31\. mars 2018**

Jonas kjørte dem opp til hytta på ettermiddagen påskeaften, på lensmannskontorets scooter. Han hadde med et par skisko og ba Isak prøve dem, men han ristet irritert på hodet. “Nei, Jonas, jeg skal ikke ha noe sånt.”

“Joda, prøv dem nå.”

“Nei, helt seriøst, det gidder jeg ikke. Jeg skal ikke gå på ski.”

“Det er kanskje LITT lurt å ha med deg ski når du skal på hyttetur i villmarka? Hvordan har du tenkt å komme deg ned igjen, liksom?”

“Du skal hente meg!” Isak så bestemt på ham.

“Skal JEG hente deg? Komme som en prins på hvit hest, liksom?” Han kastet et blikk på politi-scooteren. “Eller på rød-og-blå-stripete hest.”

Isak flirte. “Jepp, det var planen.”

Jonas ga ham en high-five. “Greit, jeg henter deg. Ikke fordi jeg er prinsen din, for han tror jeg står der borte. Med ski. Men fordi du kommer til å syte noe helt jævlig på jobb over at du er stiv og støl etter en kilometer på ski i nedoverbakke. Og så tar du med skia. For sikkerhets skyld.”

Nå sitter han foran peisen i den lille hytta og ser bort på Even. Sofaen er myk, han har en pute under armen og et rutete ullpledd over seg. Han er sliten, tre dager på sykehuset var merkelig nok slitsomt selv om han lå i sengen nesten hele tiden. Såret er heldigvis overfladisk, ingen sener eller nerver er skadet. Bandasjen er byttet ut med et stort plaster, kjenner bare en lett, sviende smerte i det nå. Brystkassen er øm og gjør vondt når han ler. Det ene ribbeinet er bristet etter at Emma sparket ham, men det kunne vært verre. Hun kunne vært raskere enn ham, og stukket ham i brystet før han rakk vri seg unna. Hun kunne ha rukket å sparke ham hardere før Jonas fikk overmannet henne. Hun kunne ha truffet hodet hans, slått bakhodet i bakken.

De eneste emnene på Politihøgskolen hun hadde vært virkelig interessert i, var de som touchet inn på biologi. Hun hadde 6 i biologi fra videregående, og elsket alt som handlet om det. Det, og nærkampteknikk. Den spinkle jenta på 1.65 som kastet alle, instruktørene inkludert, i bakken, som sparket unna våpen, som var lynkjapp. Best i kullet, best på skolen, best i nordisk mesterskap. Skolen ville ikke betale for å sende henne til VM for politifolk, og som student hadde hun ikke råd til å betale reisen til Colombia selv. Han husker hvor bitter hun var for det. At hun syntes det var urettferdig at de sendte et fotballag som ikke kom til å hevde seg, mens hun, som kunne bli verdens beste i nærkamp, ikke fikk dra.

Even står ved kjøkkenbenken og steker kjøttdeig. Han knuser den med bestemte bevegelser, strekker seg etter krydder på hyllen over propankomfyren. Han har et lite hull i ulltrøyen sin, under den venstre armen. Isak har lyst til å stikke en finger gjennom det og kile ham. Han smiler. Tenk at han fikk være med Even hit. Tenk at Even vil ha ham.

Han åpner et glass med ferdig pastasaus og heller over kjøttdeigen. ”Sorry, det var litt begrenset med utvalg i den sjappa da jeg skulle handle, altså”, sier han. “Tenkte vi skulle ha taco, men det hadde blitt en ganske kjip taco med kjøttdeig, tacoskjell, mild saus og kinakål. Og hermetisk mais”, legger han til med et nikk mot de få hermetikkboksene på hyllen med krydderet. Han ser på krydderboksene, mumler for seg selv. “Kanel. Carribean Jerk Barbeque.” Han rynker på pannen og strør litt over sausen. “Pottagaldrar. Nei, ass. Chili. Rosmarin. Kardemomme. Er kardemomme bra i pastasaus, tror du?” Han ser smilende på Isak.

“Det er sikkert digg, det”, sier Isak. Han reiser seg møysommelig, prøver å ikke legge vekt på den skadde armen. Selv om såret er overfladisk, svir det som pokker når han belaster armen. Han går bort til Even og legger armene om ham. “Jeg er sikker på at alt du mekker er digg, ass.” Han stryker forsiktig over magen og brystet hans, legger nesen mot nakkegropen hans og lukker øynene.

Han ble skrevet ut fra sykehuset lørdag morgen. Even var hos ham hele tiden. Han husket de blå øynene da han våknet. Hånden hans i sin, varm og myk. Det føltes som om han holdt ham fast, så han ikke skulle falle. Først skjønte han ikke hvor han var, det var lys og lyder og fremmede lukter, alt var hvitt og skarpt. Han kjente redselen i brystet, en klump som bygget seg opp og fikk ham til å hive etter pusten. Så kjente han smerten da han trakk pusten. Smerten da han rørte seg, det stakk til i armen. Hodet rykket til, noe kilte ham på haken, noe kjølig, et vindpust? Lydene rundt ham ble skarpere, høyere, mer insisterende. Han så seg rundt, så bandasjen, lurte på hvor den var hen, om den var hans. Hjernen sendte signal til fingrene om å bøye seg, han så dem gjøre det, fornuften sa det var hans arm, hans bandasje. Han skjønte ikke hva den gjorde der.

Da så han de blå øynene like foran seg. Hånden i hans egen, tommelen som strøk lett over håndbaken. Den dype stemmen, varmen i blikket. “Hei.” Stemmen traff ham, klangen resonnerte, fylte hele kroppen, helt ut i fingertuppene, tærne, fylte ham med ro. Han visste fortsatt ikke hvor han var, hvorfor han var der, hva som hadde skjedd, men han var ikke så redd lenger.

Han så at Even reiste seg, kjente at han fortsatt holdt ham i hånden, madrassen som sank ned når han støttet den andre hånden sin på den. Kinnet mot sitt eget, den plutselige følelsen av varme, av myk hud, skarpe skjeggstubber, duften, herregud, lukten. Som et blaff kom det tilbake, de gangene han kjente den duften, kjente den som i et vindpust da de var i samme rom, var rundt samme bord, i samme bil. Som en knyttneve kom minnene tilbake. Åstedet. Hytta. Hotellet. Etterforskningen. Avhøret. Varetektsfengslingen. Angrepet. Han gispet, prøvde å svelge minnene, gjemme dem bort.

Som i en tåke så han sykepleieren komme inn. De rolige bevegelsene, stemmen, følelsen av kontroll, helt motsatt av ham selv. Puslingen rundt ham, noe som ble dyttet på plass under nesen hans, et raskt stryk over kinnet, over pannen. Han pustet for fort, prøvde å få kontroll over seg selv, ikke klamre seg for hardt til hånden, ikke ødelegge livlinen, ikke få panikk, puste rolig. Konsentrerte seg om det som skjedde nå, om de to som var i rommet, hadde ikke Sana også vært her? Han var ikke sikker, trodde det. Måtte ikke tenke på det, hvorfor hun var her. Tenkte på sykepleieren, på at uniformen var et nummer for liten, litt for trang, han hatet skjorter som strammet over brystet selv. Prøvde å fokusere på noe annet, noe som kunne få tankene bort fra det som hadde skjedd.

Det klikket i døren da han gikk ut. Et skarpt klikk da døren smekket igjen, et klikk som dro ham ut av tankene, tilbake til rommet. Even så på ham, strøk ham over kinnet. Fingertuppene kjentes ut som fjær mot huden, lette bevegelser, kilende, intime. Han bøyde seg frem mot Isak, og la pannen sin mot hans. Han var så nær at de kunne puste inn hverandre, tenkte han, kunne puste inn-ut-inn-ut i en omvendt synkronisert takt. Han vred forsiktig på hodet, gned nesen sin mot Evens, et eskimokyss, var ikke sikker på om det var sant at eskimoene kysset slik. Dessuten het det vel inuiter nå, men et nese-kyss, det første kysset, han ville kalle det det. Evens nese kjentes kald mot hans, kjølig, huden var glatt. Han hørte Even si noe.  “Du er ikke alene.” Ordene fylte ham med ro, han kjente den harde klumpen i magen løse seg opp, den skarpe følelsen av panikk som lå skjult under huden forsvinne. Han pustet ut. Bare ut.

 

Nå står han her sammen med Even. På en liten hytte på fjellet, langt fra folk, sammen med en mann han for første gang møtte for åtte dager siden. En liten hytte uten innlagt vann, med solcellepanel som eneste strømkilde. Han sto litt forvirret og lurte på hvor han skulle lade mobilen sin, da Even kom bort og viste ham en plugg lik den han hadde i politibilen, et 12V sigarett-tenneruttak. Hadde klønete forsøkt å få fyr på peisen, tenkt på branntrekanten og blåst forsiktig på flammene for å få det til å ta fyr, hvordan kunne det bli brann, egentlig? Han greide det til slutt, ble stolt sittende og se på det lille bålet av furuskier og bjørkekubber som ble større i peisen.  

Han sto i vinduet og så på at Even gikk ut og hentet vann i brønnen bak hytta. Så konturene av musklene hans gjennom ulltrøyen, mens han balanserte to fulle bøtter vann på den smale stien gjennom snøen. Furuvegger, furutak, hvite gardiner, utsikt mot snø og fjell. Stillheten, det er helt stille, ikke en gang en fugl som synger. Bare deres egen pust, deres egne skritt, knirkingen i snøen. Så langt fra byen som han kan komme, føles det som. Fremmed terreng, fremmed mann, likevel føltes det som å komme hjem.

“Middagen er straks ferdig.” Even smiler, det kjennes som det rykker i lattermusklene mot hånden han har smøget rundt livet hans.

Motvillig slipper han taket. “Jeg kan dekke bordet”, sier han, og skjærer en grimase idet han strekker seg mot skapet med servise. “Hvis du gir meg tallerkener og glass.”

Even ser bekymret på ham. “Gå og sett deg, du. Jeg fikser.” Han stryker ham lett over kinnet.

Lettet gjør Isak som han sier. Han kjenner at kroppen ikke er helt med, brå bevegelser gjør vondt. Går bort til sekken og finner smertestillende, fikk med Paralgin Forte fra legen på sykehuset, men prøver med to vanlige Paracet først. Setter seg i pinnestolen ved spisebordet, nærmest vinduet der Even dekker på. Tallerkener, bestikk, gule servietter, gule stearinlys, en duk med broderte kyllinger langs kanten. “Mamma har en kasse med servietter og lys og greier i allslags farger og mønstre”, ler han. “Vi kan pynte for alle anledninger her.” Isak smiler for seg selv. Han liker tanken på alle anledninger her oppe.

“Vil du ha vin eller øl eller vann?” spør Even.

“Samme for meg. Tror ikke jeg skal drikke så innmari mye, altså.”

“Ikke jeg heller.” Even trekker på skuldrene. “Ett glass da. For å feire, liksom.”

Even fyller glassene deres, tapper rødvinen direkte fra dunken han fant i skapet. Han roterer stetten mellom fingrene, ser på det glitrende lyset gjennom den mørkerøde væsken.

“Kjente du hun Emma, eller?” Han har satt seg rett overfor Isak og ser på ham. Isak sukker litt, vet ikke om han har lyst til å snakke om dette nå, men han vet han må. Jonas var innom på sykehuset og fortalte om avhørene på langfredag, ba ham fortelle Even det han mente han burde vite. Even ventet utenfor rommet, var nede i kiosken og kjøpe kaffe til dem alle tre mens Jonas og Isak pratet.

“Vi gikk på Politihøgskolen sammen”, sier han. “Hun var den dårligste på kullet, jeg var… blant de beste. Men jeg kjente henne ikke.” Han ser tankefullt ned i glasset sitt.

“Hva var det som skjedde, egentlig?” Even tar hånden hans i sin. Isak kjenner den så godt nå. Vet hvordan fingrene kjennes ut, kjenner igjen leddene, knokene. De glatte neglene, litt rufsete neglebånd. Vet hvor huden er ru, hvor han har de små, stripete arrene.

Isak sukker. “Nei, det var sjalusi, da. Den mest vanlige drapsårsaken i Norge. Emma var sammen med Sonja, de møttes på en fest for noen måneder siden, før hun flyttet til Rena. Hun hadde noen korte vikariater i politidistriktene rundt Oslo, bodde i sokkelen hos moren. De ble sammen, var sammen så mye de kunne. For noen uker siden var de hjemme hos Sonja, og Emma åpnet ved en feil Sonjas telefon. Hun så en snap noen hadde sendt, en mann som Sonja tydeligvis hadde et forhold til. Sonja kom hit for å være her noen dager i påsken, og de dro på tur opp hit. Emma konfronterte Sonja, så svartnet det for henne og hun drepte henne.” Isak vet ikke hvor mange detaljer han vil fortelle Even, er usikker på hvor grensen går for hva han kan si.

Even nikker ettertenksomt. “Jeg gikk visst i klasse med Sonja på barneskolen. Men jeg husker henne ikke i det hele tatt”, legger han fort til. “Vi var i forskjellige gjenger, bodde ikke i samme område.”

“Hun var en grå mus?” spør Isak.

“Jeg vet ikke helt, hun var kanskje det. Gjorde ikke så mye ut av seg, hadde ikke så mange venner, tror jeg. Jeg tror hun strevde en del, greide ikke å henge helt med på skolen, manglet litt oppbackingen hjemmefra.” Han ser på Isak. ”Visste du at hun var skeiv, forresten?”

Isak rister på hodet. “Nei, jeg hadde ingen anelse. Men det var ingen som visste om meg heller, ikke på politihøgskolen altså. Jeg ville konsentrere meg om skolen, ikke bruke tid på kjæreste. Så ikke poenget med å komme ut og være klassens ‘token gay’” Han drar fingeren rundt kanten på glasset. “Men kanskje jeg burde ha gjort det likevel. Kommet ut. Vært ‘han homsen’. Vist Emma at hun ikke var alene.” Isak stirrer ned i vinen sin. Kjenner en klump i magen, en slags dårlig samvittighet over om han kunne gjort en forskjell. Han vet det ikke er hans skyld, at alle mennesker har fri vilje og er ansvarlig for sine egne handlinger. Men kanskje han kunne ha påvirket henne, gitt henne styrken til å gjøre et annet valg. Styrken til å gjøre et valg som ikke ville gitt henne minst 12 års fengsel.

“Mm. Men det er ikke sikkert det hadde gjort noen forskjell, da.” Even klemmer hånden hans og forsøker å fange blikket.

“Nei, det er jo ikke det da. Men kanskje i et annet parallelt univers så hadde hun ikke gjort det, der hadde hun og Sonja levd lykkelig.”

“Og vi hadde ikke møtt hverandre.”

Isak ser på ham. “Joass. Det hadde vi.”

Isak ser på flammene som reflekteres i Evens øyne, de mørke øynene glitrer, han har en dråpe vin på de glade leppene. Utenfor begynner det å bli mørkere, skyggene er ikke så skarpe lenger, snøen ser blåere ut. “Skål, da.” Han hever glasset, Even klinket sitt mot hans. “Du vet at vi egentlig skal blande vin nå? Sjekke at ingen av oss har hatt gift i glasset til den andre?”

“Du tror jeg holder på å drepe deg? Har det ikke vært nok drama for deg?” sier Isak spøkefult.

Med ett er det som om alt liv forsvinner fra Evens ansikt. Han blekner, leppene ser livløse ut, smilet som nettopp lyste opp forsvinner, dråpen med rødvin likner blod.

“Even? Hva er det?” Isak griper hånden hans. Den er slapp, Even reagerer ikke i det hele tatt. “Even!” Han ser på det bleke ansiktet hans, prøver å tolke uttrykket hans. “Unnskyld. Det var ikke meningen å…” Han stopper, vet ikke helt hva han ikke mente å si, hva han egentlig sa.

“Det er ikke din skyld. Jeg….jeg bare tåler ingenting, liksom.” Even ser ned i bordet. Isak stryker over hånden hans, venter.

“Jeg fant en død person, ble fengslet, men jeg var uskyldig. Jeg visste jo det, jeg visste jeg kom til å settes fri igjen, men likevel så reagerer jeg sånn her, tåler ikke en spøk en gang.“ Stemmen er hektisk, Isak hører stresset som ligger under. Den hektiske kanten i stemmen, panikken, redselen for å bli latterliggjort.

 

***

 

Even prøver å puste normalt, han vet han høres ukontrollert ut nå, panisk, greier ikke holde styr på noe. Kjenner tankene begynner spinne nedover igjen, tenker på alt som kan gå galt, på alt han ikke greier, alt det negative. Igjen. Det er for kort avstand mellom himmel og helvete, for kort vei til mørket.

Han ser ned på hånden på bordet foran seg, den som holder om hans egen, fingrene som stryker over hans. Prøver å kjenne den, kjenne at han ikke er alene, prøver å få kontakt med den, ikke skyve den bort. Hjernen sier han skal skyve den bort, han er ikke verdt det, han kommer bare til å såre Isak. Hjertet sier han skal trekke den til seg, holde den fast. Han holder hånden helt i ro, vil ikke skyve den bort, greier ikke trekke den til seg. Hører hjerteslagene sine, den raske pulsen i ørene.

“Da jeg havna i det fengselet trodde jeg at jeg aldri skulle få se deg igjen, ass.” Stemmen skjelver, han forsøker gjøre den fastere.

Isak lukker øynene og klemmer hardere om hånden hans. Even klemmer så vidt tilbake. Det er som om erkjennelsen om at han var redd for å miste Isak får ham tilbake til virkeligheten.

“Jeg er så fryktelig lei for det, Even. At jeg sendte deg dit. Det var Emma… hun skrev rapporten jeg leste opp, og jeg greide ikke stoppe. Sto bare der og tenkte på at jeg måtte stoppe, at jeg ikke kunne lese det opp. At det som stod der var feil, at det ikke stemte.” Han ser på Even. De grønne øynene er alvorlige. “Jeg skjønner det om du ikke kan tilgi meg, om du ikke vil ha meg her. Men…” Han trekker pusten. “Jeg har aldri følt det sånn her noen sinne. Jeg vil så gjerne være her, Even.”

Even ser ned. “Jeg vil ha deg her også”, sier han stille. “Men…” Han sukker. “Men jeg bare vet at det her ikke kommer til å funke.” Det kjennes ut som om mørket inne i ham skal sluke ham, pakke ham inn.  
“Hvorfor sier du det?”  
“Fordi det er sant. Jeg kommer bare til å såre deg. Og så kommer du til å hate meg. Det er ikke noen vits i.” Det er aldri noen vits i. Det går alltid galt, han sier noe feil, sier for mye, blir for ivrig, lar gjerningene snakke i stedet for å bruke ord. Så misforstår han, det blir for mye, han faller, det er Evens skyld.

“Even. Vi vet ikke en dritt om hva som kommer til å skje i fremtiden. Det kan komme et snøskred og ta med seg hytta her i morgen, og da er det her bare waste of time å diskutere.”

Even greier ikke å skjule et lite smil. “Isak, det er ikke noe snø som kan rase her. Vi er omtrent på toppen av fjellet.”

Isak ruller med øynene. “Jaja, jordskjelv da. Du vet hva jeg mener!”

Even ser ut av vinduet, på et punkt langt borte i mørket. Kveldshimmelen er mørkeblå. Noen stjerner lyser opp, små spetter av lys. Det føles litt som sinnet hans. Ikke beksvart, ikke grått, den har litt farge og noen lysere punkter, men den er fortsatt mørk og lyset er langt borte. Det går ikke an å fange det, bare se på det. “Du vet det er den bipolare gærningen som snakker nå? Han ustabile typen som det ikke går an å stole på?”

Isak rynker pannen. “Hva mener du?”

“Jeg har bipolar. Det går ikke an å stole på meg. Jeg sier ting jeg ikke mener, og gjør ting jeg ikke har kontroll over. Lyver. Kan komme til å drepe noen.” Stemmen hans føles kantete, han gjentar ting han har hørt andre si.

Isak ser oppgitt på ham. “Det var Emmas ord, Even. Jeg vet at det ikke er sånn.” Han klemmer hånden hans. “Mora mi er også syk, Even. Hun har schizofreni og depresjon. Hun er ikke gal. Du er ikke gal. ‘Hun har vondt i hodet sitt’, pleide jeg si til søsteren min da vi var yngre, og mamma lå i sengen og ikke orket gjøre noe i ukesvis. Er du syk så er du syk, sånn er det, du blir frisk igjen.”

“Jeg kommer alltid til å være sånn, da.” Han kommer ikke til å endre seg, kommer ikke til å bli frisk. Kommer alltid til å ha de ukontrollerbare svingningene, mellom det høye og det lave, uten at han vil det selv, uten at han vil være det foruten. Kommer alltid til å være sånn.

“Så er du sånn da. Jeg vil være kjæresten din uansett, jeg.” Isak blir plutselig rød i kinnene. Han ser ned, griper etter vinglasset, tar en hektisk slurk av det, som for å bruke hendene til noe. “Eller hvis du vil være kjæresten min, da. Det spiller ingen rolle for meg, altså.” Ordene kommer raskt ut.

“Om jeg vil være kjæresten din?” spør Even spøkefullt. De har ikke snakket om det enda, ikke snakket om hva de er, det har gått så fort. På sykehuset satt de mest og så på hverandre, holdt hverandre i hånden, bokstavelig talt. Småkysset, småpratet litt om lette tema, ikke noe alvorlig, livsforandrende. Ingen ville inn på det tunge, forstyrre den andre. Ville bare hvile seg sammen.

“Arrgh. Om du har bipolar. Dust.” Isak ser ned, rødmer igjen. Even hører latteren i stemmen hans, ser at han ikke greier la være å smile.

“Du, se på meg da.” Even legger fingeren under haken hans og løfter ansiktet så de ser på hverandre. Stryker Isak over kinnet med tommelen, kjenner han skjelver litt på hånden. “Vil du det, eller? Være kjæresten min?” spør han lavt.

Isak smiler og legger hånden sin over Evens på kinnet sitt. “Jeg vil det, ass.”

Even drar med meg Isak til sofaen. Det er som om hele kroppen gnistrer, det mørke som var der for et minutt siden er erstattet med stjerneskudd og fyrverkeri. Han klemmer Isak inntil seg, kysser ham, slikker ham langs leppene. Smaker på ham, han smaker pastasaus, hvitløk, krydder, rødvin. Salt, syrlig, den drueaktige vinsmaken. Noe annet, noe mer. Kysset blir ivrigere, dypere, heftigere. Isak bøyer hodet bakover og blottlegger halsen. Even planter små kyss langs kjeven hans, nyter den myke huden mot leppene sine, mot fingrene sine, mot tungen. Lydene fra Isak, den tunge pusten, sukkene, stønnet når han suger forsiktig på et punkt på kragebeinet.

Hendene glir nedover ryggen han. Even kjenner musklene under fingrene, muskelspillet når Isak legger armene rundt ham. Den lille rykningen gjennom kroppen når han strekker på armen sin. Even trekker seg unna, ser bekymret på Isak. “Går det bra?” Isak nikker. “Det går fint. Må bare være litt forsiktig.” Han skjærer en grimase og vrir litt på armen. Even stryker ham forsiktig på overarmen. “Er du sikker? Skal vi ta det litt med ro?”

Isak smiler og bøyer seg mot ham. “Jeg har ikke lyst til å ta det med ro”, sier han og kysser ham igjen. Han lener seg over Even så han faller bakover i sofaen, setter seg overskrevs over hoftene hans. Even lar hendene gli opp under ulltrøyen hans, over den bare huden. Han løfter den opp og hjelper Isak med å ta den av, drar den forsiktig over den skadde armen. Han grøsser når han ser det mørkeblå merket over brystkassen. Det har bleknet siden første gang han så det, nå er det mer blått enn lilla, begynner bli svakt grønnlig i kanten. Han bøyer seg opp mot det og kysser det forsiktig.

Han hadde aldri trodd at påskeferien skulle ende som dette. Da han dro hit for en god uke siden, var han langt nede. Nettopp utskrevet fra psykiatrisk avdeling etter en alvorlig manisk episode, det var så vidt de ville la ham dra, ingen anbefalte at han dro hit til hytta alene. Han burde være hjemme, ha folk rundt seg, være nær sykehuset, ha jevnlig kontakt med lege. Passe på medisinene sine, hver dag. Men han orket ikke, følte han hadde mistet kontrollen fullstendig. Først med episoden, så med tiden etterpå der det var andre som passet på ham, kontrollerte ham. Medisindagbok, stemningsdagbok, legetimer, samtaletimer, dagsrytme, måltider til faste tider, frokost, middag, ettermiddagskaffe, kveldsmat, vaffelkos, legevisitt, de faste rundene.

Han insisterte på å dra på hytta, lovte å være i kontakt med familien jevnlig. Det er mobildekning her, han har vært her før. Han ville bare tilbringe tid helt alene, samle tankene og stålsette seg for å komme tilbake til livet. Tilbake til jobb og studier, tilbake til hverdagen, byen, familie. Venner. Kanskje.

Dagene i fengselet var tunge. Det var det samme kontrollregimet, bare hundre ganger verre og mer kontrollert. Han vet ikke hvordan det hadde gått om han ikke hadde hatt Isak etterpå. Sjokket ved at Isak lå på sykehus, frykten for å miste ham før han i det hele tatt hadde fått ham. At han måtte stille opp for å redde Isak, og reddet seg selv fra sin egen hjerne, fra tankespiralene som grov seg innover.

Ved sykesengen så han at han kunne bety noe, så Isaks blikk på ham, gleden når han var der, smilet, latteren. Redselen når han våknet, lettelsen når han så Even. Lengselen når Even gikk på gangen fordi pleierne skulle stelle ham, han var ikke helt der at han følte han kunne sitte der da. Gleden når han kom inn igjen, med to kopper kaffe fra kaffemaskinen på Narvesen, den som hadde hele bønner og ikke lagde det sure skvipet de hadde oppe på avdelingen.

God kaffe var noe av det Even savnet mest da han var innlagt på sykehuset. Moren hadde med presskanne og fersk kaffe fra KB en gang hun var innom. Han gråt nesten av nytelsen da smaken traff tungen, det var bedre enn antidepressiva. Han pakket med flere poser kaffebønner da han dro til hytta, den er heldigvis fortsatt her og han har allerede servert Isak to ganger.

Isak smiler mot ham. Bøyer seg ned mot munnen hans, presser leppene sine mot Evens. De er varme og myke, smaker og utforsker ivrig. Munnen til Isak beveger seg til den tynne huden under øret, planter fuktige kyss nedover halsen. Even lukker øynene, nyter følelsen av små gnistrer som sprer seg i kroppen. Den deilige kriblingen, kilingen i magen som flyter videre nedover.

Even skyver Isak litt lenger ned. Når han kjenner Isak skli ned over hoftene hans, kommer han på at det var en veldig lite diskret måte å vise hva han føler akkurat nå. Samtidig er det fullstendig åpenbart der Isak sitter overskrevs over ham med naken overkropp og et lite smil om munnen. Even reiser seg halvveis opp og vrenger av seg genseren, tar forsiktig tak rundt Isak og trekker ham ned mot seg, Vil kjenne ham inntil seg, kjenne huden hans, varmen og mykheten hans, armene hans rundt seg, munnen mot sin. Han kjenner at Isak kysser ham på halsen igjen, tungen slikker i halsgropen, før munnen beveger seg nedover brystkassen.

 

-

Etterpå synker han ned over Isak, legger seg ved siden av ham, kysser ham.

“Dette var...” Isak hvisker ordene inn i øret hans, det kribler i den myke huden når den varme luften treffer ham. “Det var…” Det virker som han sliter med å ordlegge seg, som om han ikke vet hvordan han skal beskrive det.

“Ja, det var…” bekrefter han. Skjønner hva Isak mener.

De puster ut begge to, kjenner mattheten fylle kroppen, den gode slappheten. Endorfinene og hormonene som får musklene til å slappe av, som gjør at det å løfte en arm føles uoverkommelig. Men på en helt annen måte enn hvordan uoverkommeligheten føltes for Even for et par måneder siden. Isak kryper nærmere, legger hodet på brystkassen hans. De varme fingrene stryker varsomt over magen, lette strøk med lette fingertupper. De ligger i stillhet, så tett inntil hverandre som de får til. Kjenner hverandres puls og pust, gleder seg til å bli kjent med alt det andre også. Gleder seg over at de skal få lov til det, at de kan ligge her inntil hverandre, passe på hverandre, være fri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva synes dere? Vi blir veldig glade for en kommentar ❤️❤️ 
> 
> Det har vært kjempegøy for oss å skrive denne påskekrimmen sammen. Ideen som startet som en oneshot, og endte med 13 kapitler med krim, en aprilsnarr og explicit smut. Vi håper dere har kost dere med å lese og spekulere! ❤️ 
> 
>    
> Vi har valgt å klippe bort smutten, og publiserer den som en egen oneshot som dere finner [her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187162)


	14. 1. april: Elsk din neste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Som de fleste oppdaget (etterhvert) var dette kapittelet en aprilspøk. Vi lar det imidlertid ligge (som et aller siste kapittel), siden det var morsomt både for oss og dere (håper vi)... vi lo iallfall. Veldig.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141571523@N03/41116608062/in/dateposted-public/)

**Søndag 1. april 2018 (APRILSNARR!)**

Isak avslutter telefonsamtalen med Magnusson, slenger telefonen fra seg i passasjersetet. Lukker øynene og trekker pusten. Isak er så nære med å bli avslørt, det er så mange som vet deler av sannheten at det føles utrygt. Nesten skremmende. Det er nødt til å finnes et smutthull, noe han kan si for å avlede oppmerksomheten.

At hans nummer dukket opp i mobilloggen var en strek i regningen, noe han virkelig ikke hadde forutsett. Planen om å reservere seg av personvernhensyn feilet tydeligvis totalt. Men alt håpet er ikke ute, han kan fremdeles snu dette til sin fordel.

For hundrede gang i dag drar Isak ultralydbildet opp av lommen. Ser på de to skikkelsene på bildet, to små individ. Tenk at de lever og vokser inne i magen hans, tanken er helt utrolig. Nesten som science fiction. To små gutter, som han gleder seg til å møte. Ingen skal få ta dem fra ham, ingen. Ikke en gang Sonja, som mente han var uskikket som far. Som ringte barnevernet for å rapportere ham allerede før de var født. Som prøvde å ødelegge livet hans.

Han tenker på motstanden hun gjorde, hylene, skrikene, den harde kampen. En kamp hun ikke hadde sjans til å vinne. De røde øynene, døde og livløse. Endelig kunne hun ikke gjøre mer skade, kunne ikke prøve å ta fra ham de to små miraklene som vokser og gror inne i magen.

Isak lukker øynene, tenker på alle bevisene han har plantet. Leppestiften under neglene, ullvottene, kvinnen på toget, munnsåret til Emma. Alt var planlagt og tilrettelagt, før den jævla mobilloggen dukket opp. En skikkelig strek i regningen. Han tenker på de andre numrene, vet at han er nødt til å vri skylden over på en av de andre. På Næsheim. Det stikker litt i brystet, vissheten om at det aldri kan bli dem to. At Even mest sannsynlig blir dømt etter at Isak får overtalt de andre om at han er skyldig. Det er trist og ubehagelig, men den eneste mulige løsningen. Han har ikke noe valg.

**Author's Note:**

> Denne påskekrimmen er et samarbeid mellom Makv8899 og Pagnilagni. Vi kommer til å publisere ett kapittel hver dag hele påsken, frem til 2. påskedag. Vi har valgt å tagge lite for å bevare spenningen, men kan røpe at det er en ganske alminnelig norsk påskekrim med sånt som hører til der.
> 
> Vi håper dere liker den, og blir veldig glade for kommentarer og teorier underveis ❤


End file.
